


Ледяные цветы

by Bonniemary



Series: Дикая охота [3]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Legends of the Wild Hunt, Star Trek RPF, Various Mythology, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: Часть третья, в которой Крису стирают память, Зак и Зои много путешествуют, а Зимняя Королева ищет врагов.





	1. Интерлюдия

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо всем, кто помогал, поддерживал, рисовал, ждал продолжения и терпел, пока меня тошнило словами этой истории.   
> Без вас ничего бы не было.

**Никому не говори**

– Сигаретки не найдется?  
Крис вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Он не ожидал встретить здесь никого в такой час – а время уже перевалило далеко за полночь, и город спал, окутанный туманом последних теплых дней.  
– Сигаретки не найдется? – повторила она, покачиваясь на каблуках. На вид лет шестнадцать, не больше: круглое личико, обильно покрытое косметикой, короткая пышная юбка и крошечная курточка, в которую девчушка зябко куталась от ветра.  
– Не курю, – механически отозвался Крис и попытался обойти ее по широкой дуге, одновременно гадая, откуда появилась незнакомка. Район был не то чтобы знаменит обилием ночных клубов, а девчонка выглядела так, будто только что сбежала с вечеринки.  
– Вот досада, – буркнула она и потянулась к нему, пытаясь схватить за рукав. – Ну, тогда проводи меня до остановки, пожалуйста…  
– До какой остановки? – он хотел бы не обращать внимания на молодых и симпатичных девушек, очень хотел, но, видимо, это было невозможно. Крис остановился напротив нее, но все же достаточно далеко. На всякий случай. Карл твердил, что он заработал паранойю, общаясь со сверхъестественными существами, но Крис твердо усвоил, что иногда лучше перестраховаться, чем потом пытаться остановить апокалипсис. Или бегать по центру Берлина в чем мать родила. Или говорить стихами три дня подряд. Или…  
– До трамвайной? – предположила она, прерывая нить его размышлений. – Пожалуйста?..  
– Трамваи сейчас не ходят. И я понятия не имею, где ближайшая остановка… Откуда ты вообще появилась? – он повертел головой по сторонам, но не увидел ни единой вывески. Более того, на улице даже фонари не горели – за исключением одного, под которым стояла незнакомка.  
Очень медленно Крис спустил рюкзак с плеча.  
– У моей подруги был день рожденья, – тем временем пыталась объяснить девица, – она живет тут неподалеку, вот мы и приехали к ней: купили вина, парни взяли травку… Все было здорово, пока он не полез ко мне – сначала мы целовались, а потом…  
– Где живет твоя подруга? – перебил ее излияния Крис.  
Она уставилась на него, как на идиота:  
– Я же сказала, тут недалеко! – она махнула рукой в сторону кладбища. Собственно, только кладбище тут Крису и удалось посетить – Бену зачем-то понадобилась надпись с могилы два века как почившего графа, а посмотреть в Интернете было не то.  
– Сколько тебе объяснять, Кристофер, – нудел Бенедикт, нарезая морковь в гуляш, – все эти фотографии, сделанные туристами, не имеют никакой силы! Мне нужна надпись – и ты скопируешь ее старым добрым способом! – он вытер руки полотенцем и достал откуда-то большой блокнот для рисования и коробку графитных карандашей. Блокнот был винтажным: на обложке барышня с пышной прической натягивала чулочки, элегантно выставив вперед левую ножку, а карандашами кто-то уже пользовался, сточив некоторые почти до половины. После того, как Крис поработал с ними еще несколько часов, измазав руки и добросовестно скопировав все четырнадцать строчек на латыни, карандаши истаяли вдвое, превратившись в крохотные огрызки.  
– Я заблудилась, – ныла девчонка, – и ногу натерла, вот та-а-акенная мозоль, ужасно болит, и потом этот парень…  
Она шагнула вперед, и Крис шарахнулся от нее, выставив перед собой руку:  
– Не подходи ко мне!  
Она недоуменно моргнула:  
– А то что? Будешь тыкать в меня палкой?  
Окей, ладно. На вид это была сухая ветка длиной с ладонь, но Зак сказал, что внешность бывает обманчива – на самом деле это серьезное оружие, которое можно использовать против кого угодно, живого или мертвого. Крис предпочитал верить – других вариантов не было. С очередным железным ножом пришлось расстаться после того, как Зои обожгла руку – но она сама виновата, нечего лазить по чужим карманам без спроса…  
– Это не просто какая-то ветка! – угрожающе сказал он и помахал прутиком в воздухе на манер волшебной палочки.  
Девчонка закатила глаза и снова попыталась приблизиться.  
– Нет у тебя никакой подруги! – заорал Крис, впадая в панику. С одной стороны, он полностью сознавал, что незнакомка вполне может оказаться человеком – ну мало ли, что с этих подростков взять, может, и правда они на кладбище тусовались, а эта испугалась и сбежала. Только вот с первым встречным ей не повезло. С другой стороны, Крис прекрасно знал, наученный горьким опытом, что самый человеческий на вид человек может оказаться загадочной бессмертной сущностью, призраком или вообще – Эрлкенигом. Так что нет, спасибо, уж лучше он побудет дураком, чем позволит кому-то провести себя.  
– Кто ты такая? Как тебя зовут? – пошел он в наступление. – Как зовут твою подругу, у которой ты пила? Где ты живешь?  
Девочка вздохнула. Покосилась за плечо, переступила с ноги на ногу и жалобно протянула:  
– Не кричи на меня, пожалуйста! И так голова раскалывается!.. Я заблудилась, разве непонятно?.. Куда-то свернула не туда, вот и все!..  
Она умоляюще смотрела на Криса и приближалась к нему маленькими шажками, будто надеялась, что не заметит.  
– Стой, где стоишь! – он замахал перед ней прутиком. – Не вздумай подходить ближе! Скажи мне свое имя, и тогда поговорим!  
– Псих ненормальный! – огрызнулась она. – С какой радости я буду первому встречному представляться?  
– А с какой радости ты кидаешься на первого встречного и просишь проводить тебя неизвестно куда?  
Замешательство промелькнуло на лице, девчонка остановилась на миг – и тут Крис увидел, что ее глаза отливают сиреневым. Не тусклым сиреневым цветом дешевых линз, а ровным, ясным огнем изнутри. Не мешкая ни секунды, он бросил в нее веточку – и когда девица попыталась двинуться вперед, то в мгновение ока оказалась заключена внутри клетки из переплетенных лоз.  
Она закричала – Крис был сам готов последовать ее примеру от неожиданности – вцепилась руками в лозы и затрясла их, пытаясь освободиться, но ничего не произошло. Успокаиваясь, Крис обошел клетку, разглядывая хитрую конструкцию: лозы будто выросли из тротуара, пробив себе дорогу сквозь асфальт. Клетка была крепкой и, судя по виду, могла удержать не только девчонку, но и какую-нибудь тварь побольше и позлее.  
Девица поорала еще немного – к большому облегчению Криса, на помощь ей никто не появился, ни со стороны кладбища, ни из близлежащих домов. Потом она неожиданно замолчала, скрестила руки на груди и исподлобья уставилась на него.  
– Ладно, сдаюсь. Ты меня поймал, Кристофер. Что будешь делать дальше?  
Он постоял несколько секунд, глядя на нее и глотая все вопросы в духе – откуда она знает его имя? Зачем преследовала? Что хотела сделать?  
– Зависит от того, что ты такое, – наконец ответил Крис, внимательно оглядывая ее с ног до головы. Привидение? Нет, это вряд ли. Гуль? Нежить? Кто-то из младших демонов?..  
Она тряхнула головой и внезапно показала ему язык:  
– А ты знаешь, что ты такое? Мальчишка, который скачет с Охотой, ест из одной тарелки с королем, спит с ним в одной постели, смертный мальчишка, который болтается с фэйри, убивает колдунов и свергает демонов – думаешь, никому не интересно, кто ты на самом деле?  
По спине у него пробежали мурашки.  
– Еще как интересно, – улыбнулась она и просунула пальчики через сплетение лоз, пошевелила имя, расширяя щель, чтобы протиснуть ладонь. Крис как завороженный наблюдал за ее движениями. – Но ты не бойся, – добродушно сказала она, – сегодня я не причиню тебе вреда, клянусь! Мне просто стало любопытно, вот я и решила понаблюдать за тобой…  
Ее рука уже просунулась почти до локтя, и Крис инстинктивно отшатнулся.  
– Не бойся меня, – повторила она и ухмыльнулась, протискивая тело сквозь клетку. Рукав куртки зацепился за сучок, она подергала его, пытаясь отцепить, потом недовольно двинула плечами – и клетка исчезла, снова сложилась в короткую ветку и с тихим стуком упала на тротуар.  
– Просто отлично, – обреченно сказал Крис, – еще одна фэйри. Как будто мне всех остальных недостаточно!  
– Я не фэйри, Кристофер, – начала она, – пока еще я…  
Каблук ее туфли зацепился за вывернутый асфальт, и девица рухнула на тротуар, разом растеряв свое изящество. Первым побуждением Криса было прийти на помощь, он ринулся вперед, но остановился, не дойдя самую малость. Пытаясь представить, какие последствия ждут того смельчака, кто притронется к фэйри без разрешения, он нерешительно смотрел на нее, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
– Бл… – она проглотила ругательство и встала на карачки. – Мог бы помочь даме!  
Крис осторожно протянул руку, и девчонка уцепилась за него, чтобы подняться. Кожа у нее была теплая, совсем человеческая, ногти пострижены коротко и покрыты облупившимся фиолетовым лаком.  
Она выпрямилась, по-королевски одернула юбку и сообщила:  
– Я еще привыкаю.  
К чему это относилось, Крис не понял, и спрашивать не стал.  
Она наклонилась, подняла веточку, повертела ее между пальцев, рассматривая, а потом великодушно протянула Крису:  
– Держи. Не говори никому, что видел меня, ладно?  
– Ага, конечно, – начал он, – я даже не знаю…  
– И это хорошо, – перебила она Криса, широко улыбнулась и снова покачнулась на каблуках. Он поддержал ее под локоть. – Мне пора. Как-нибудь увидимся.  
Не успел он моргнуть, как она уже исчезла. Фонарь над головой скрипнул, потух и снова зажегся, а вслед за ним вспыхнули и остальные, мигая и разгораясь привычным светом.  
Крис покатал в руке прутик, ковырнул ногтем по-весеннему набухшую почку и засунул веточку обратно в рюкзак. Повертел головой по сторонам, пожал плечами: показалось, что за ним кто-то шел. Такое в последнее время часто случается.  
Правильно Карл говорит, паранойя…


	2. Часть первая. Зима.

**Рождество**

Стойка в трактире была украшена гирляндой мигающих лампочек и парой еловых веток – максимум, до чего снизошел владелец. И еще апельсиновые корки, высыхающие в большой глиняной вазе. Глинтвейн здесь не подавали принципиально, но Бен поставил перед Элис какой-то сложный коктейль, густой и ароматный.  
Элис сделала глоток и довольно кивнула:  
– Отлично!   
Еще бы. Крис не рассказывал трактирщику, что Элис может общаться со своей умершей бабушкой, но судя по всему, секретов для Бенедикта не существовало. Он смотрел на нее, как на драгоценный камень, как на что-то весьма ценное и полезное. Но пока ничего не предпринимал – Крис надеялся, что и не предпримет.   
Карл что-то чувствовал и не отходил от Элис весь вечер: болтал с ней о голландском реализме, который сам терпеть не мог, рассказывал какие-то шутки, даже нарисовал ее портрет на салфетке. Крис заглянул через плечо и убедился, что это была не очередная абстрактная композиция, а очень даже похожий набросок.   
К полуночи они уже порядочно напились. Бен отпустил помощников и разливал пиво сам – заказов становилось все меньше и меньше, посетители расходились по домам. В конце концов осталась только дюжина самых стойких – компания туристов в углу, несколько парочек в зале и их троица возле стойки.  
– Не думал, что так будет, – заявил Карл, допивая остатки пива из бокала и знаком показывая Бену, что неплохо бы наполнить его снова.   
– Как? – Элис подперла щеку рукой и мечтательно смотрела на него.   
– Ты здесь и ты, – он ткнул пальцем в Криса, – и даже он, – взмах руки в направлении Бена, – и сегодня Рождество…  
– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Крис. Он прекрасно понимал, что хотел сказать Карл, но попроси его кто выразить все словами, вряд ли справился лучше. И не из-за выпитого алкоголя, а просто потому, что некоторые вещи невозможно описать, как бы ни старался. Запах апельсинов и хвои напоминал ему о чужих домах, в которых он проводил Рождество в детстве. Он все еще не обзавелся собственным углом, не совершил ничего такого, чем можно было гордиться, но все-таки чувствовал себя иначе, чем прежде – здесь ему было действительно хорошо. Именно в этом месте, со всеми этими людьми. Крис с благодарностью взглянул на Карла, но тот снова был занят разговором с Элис: она хихикала, прикусывала соломинку и что-то горячо шептала в ответ. Похоже, кто-то завтра проснется не один.   
Бен поставил на стойку бокал с пивом, поймал взгляд Криса и подмигнул – они думали об одном и том же.   
– Повезло, что публичные проявления привязанности больше не осуждаются обществом, – бросил Бенедикт, ни к кому не обращаясь.   
– Эй, – возмутился Карл, – если кто-то тут ударился в аскетизм, это еще не означает, что все вокруг должны плясать под одну дудку!   
– Точно, – поддакнул Крис, – сегодня канун Рождества, чувак, нужно веселиться!  
– Уверяю тебя, мне очень весело, – Бен кивнул, принимая деньги из рук очередного клиента. – Я даже разрешил Монике украсить зал.  
– Ты про эти жалкие лампочки? – скривился Крис. – Мало праздничного настроения, слишком мало! Где венки из остролиста? Колокольчики? Кивающий головой Санта?  
– Оленьи упряжки на окнах, – подхватила Элис, – пуансеттия в горшках, бумажные снежинки!   
Бен смотрел на них со снисходительным выражением на лице, которое мало-помалу превращалось в брезгливое.  
– И ни одной омелы! – подытожил Карл. – Ни единой веточки, нигде!  
Колокольчик на двери звякнул, знаменуя появление нового посетителя, и они синхронно обернулись.   
– Добрый вечер, – вежливо сообщил Зак и придержал дверь, пропуская вперед Зои.   
– Привет! – Крис слетел с табурета и бросился к ним навстречу. Он давно уже не видел Эрлкенига и успел соскучиться. А уж о том, что они появятся на Рождество, и мечтать не смел…  
– Ты пьешь без нас? – возмутилась Зои, ткнула Криса кулаком в плечо и немедленно заключила в объятия. Рукоять ее кинжала ударила по ребрам, но он не стал возмущаться – все равно бесполезно.   
– Привет, – Зак кивнул Крису, как только всадница соизволила того отпустить. Темные глаза искрились весельем, плащ ниспадал с плеч, а сапоги оставляли мокрые следы на полу – там, откуда он явился, Рождеству больше повезло со снегом.   
Элис тихо охнула и уставилась на Эрлкенига во все глаза – не хватало еще, чтобы кланяться ему начала, промелькнуло в голове у Криса, настолько растерянным было ее лицо. Она же знает Зака, удивился он, но потом вспомнил, что знает она именно Зака – парня в кедах и потрепанной куртке, случайного знакомого, вместе с которым они убегали от оживших горгулий.  
Карл резко поскучнел, обнаружив, что внимание его девушки переключилось на хозяина Дикой охоты, но тут Зои чмокнула его в щеку, уселась на табурете рядом и ситуация резко изменилась.   
– Бенедикт, мы собираемся выпить! – объявила она трактирщику. Он склонил голову набок, точно размышляя, что означает такое неожиданное появление:  
– Вы могли бы и не разгонять моих клиентов по такому поводу.   
– Они нас не видят, – сообщил Зак и сел возле стойки.   
– Здрасьте, – неловко поздоровалась Элис. Он улыбнулся ей, и Крис осязаемо почувствовал магию в воздухе. Это было что-то особенное, имеющее конкретную цель, расслабляющее и успокаивающее.   
Отреагировали все по-разному. Бен недовольно поморщился:  
– Не колдуй в моем баре.  
Карл перестал нервничать, внезапно обнаружив женщин с обеих сторон от себя. Элис пискнула «Секундочку!», подхватила свою сумку и вытащила из нее большой растрепанный блокнот.  
– Я тут набросала несколько вопросов… ничего серьезного, но была бы очень благодарна, если бы ты ответил…  
– Возможно, – Зак был сама доброта и вежливость. Крис пристроился рядом с ним, неожиданно почувствовав себя еще лучше, чем пару минут назад – а тогда это казалось совсем невозможным. – Моя леди заказала напиток, – напомнил хозяин Охоты.   
Леди, тем временем, легла животом на стойку и вытащила банку коктейльных вишен – унюхала она их там, что ли? Открутила крышку, запустила внутрь руку и вытащила целую горсть, потом заметила, что Элис смотрит на нее, и щедро решила поделиться:  
– Будешь?..  
– Обожаю их! – откликнулась та. Зои смерила взглядом ее бокал и объявила:  
– Мне такой же.  
Бен отправился за напитками, проигнорировав пивной кран, откуда наливал простым смертным. Карл это тоже заметил и покосился на Криса – возможно, еще один плюс дружбы со сверхъестественными существами.  
– Так вот, – откашлялся Карл, поворачиваясь к Заку, – каким ветром тебя к нам занесло?   
– Северо-восточным. Что такое?  
– Офигенская, блин, Мэри Поппинс, – захихикал Крис. Элис посмотрела на него, прыснула в кулак и тоже начала смеяться.   
Зои и Зак терпеливо подождали, пока они успокоятся, и к этому моменту Бен как раз принес высокий глиняный кувшин с залитым сургучом горлышком.   
– Буду поить всех бесплатно – скоро разорюсь, – с вызовом сказал он, водрузив кувшин на стойку.  
– Ты? – вскинул бровь Зак, но пошарил в кармане и достал что-то, похожее на тонкую полоску серебра – Крис не успел рассмотреть, монета (или что-то, служившее монетой много веков назад) исчезла в кармане трактирщика. Бен разлил напиток по пяти глиняным кружкам, за считанные секунды смешал коктейль для Зои и поставил перед ней высокий бокал.   
– За что будем пить? – поинтересовался Карл, и в ту же секунду компания в дальнем углу зала разразилась радостным ревом. Наверное, полночь наконец наступила.  
– Вы же не отмечаете Рождество, – вспомнил Крис, изумленно повернулся к Заку и уставился на него. – Ты сам мне говорил!  
– Не отмечаем, – согласился тот и едва заметно поморщился, – свежие христианские обряды мне никогда не нравились.   
Крис попытался уложить в голове смысл сказанного, потерпел фиаско и решил обдумать это как-нибудь потом, на трезвую голову. В голосе Зака был еще намек на какое-то «но», и Крис решил подождать, пока тот не соизволит объяснить. За последний год он понял, что таким способом можно добиться гораздо больше, чем если атаковать вопросами сразу же.  
– Но смертные любят этот праздник, – просто сказал Зак, поднял кружку и отсалютовал Крису.   
Крис выпил – что-то невозможно вкусное, с резкой кислинкой, а потом сладкое, с медовой горечью в остатке. Некоторое время он сидел, ошеломленный, наслаждаясь вкусом и пытаясь понять, что же это такое было. Судя по лицам Элис и Карла, думали они все примерно одинаково. Бен и Зак невозмутимо проглотили свой напиток, Зои потягивала коктейль, методично опустошая банку с вишнями, которых ее стараниями осталось едва на дне.   
– Я думаю, я хочу острых крылышек, – объявила она. – И сыра.   
Бен едва сдерживался, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь гадость.  
– И чего-нибудь хрустящего, – добавила Элис, расхрабрившись. Она открыла блокнот, и Крис увидел список, написанный ее убористым почерком.   
– Гм, Зак… могу я тебя так называть?  
– Можешь, – разрешил тот. И немедленно предупредил. – Я не отвечаю на личные вопросы. Бенедикт, так что там с крылышками?   
– Сейчас будут, – бросил тот и умчался на кухню.   
– Ладно… – Элис нервно облизнула губы. – Твои рога Эрлкенига – они на шлеме или на голове?   
– Твою ж, – шепотом выругался Карл, инстинктивно втянул собственную голову в плечи, а потом вспомнил, что он мужчина, и попытался отвлечь огонь на себя. – С таким обезбашенным гаремом шутки про рогоносцев как нельзя актуальны, а?  
Крис изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться, но потом понял, что друга надо спасать, и ринулся на помощь:  
– Рога на шлеме, я их видел. Выглядят как настоящие, и довольно острые. А что касается стаи – они все по уши в него влюблены, и пофиг, кто с кем спит! – он повернулся за поддержкой к Зои, и она торжественно кивнула, влюбленными глазами глядя на своего короля. На их счастье, шутку Карла, вроде бы, не поняла.   
Элис что-то деловито пометила ручкой и спросила:  
– Ментальная проекция?  
– Нет, – мягко сообщил Зак. – Следующий вопрос.  
Крис фыркнул. Карл, осознавший, что опасность миновала, расслабился, Зои откровенно хихикала.   
– Эм-м-м… – Элис просматривала свой список, явно пытаясь определиться, о чем спросить дальше. – Если закрыть глаза и не смотреть, Дикая охота пройдет мимо?  
Зак удивился. Он вскинул брови и задумчиво провел пальцем по ободку глиняной чашки.  
– Если закрыть глаза, Элис, – негромко сообщил он, и темнота поползла во все стороны от его фигуры, распространяясь по залу, точно чернильное пятно в воде. Разговоры утихли, даже светильники на стенах потускнели, превратились в зыбкие дрожащие огоньки. Крис зябко поежился – секунду назад ему было жарко в свитере, а теперь по спине скатилась струйка ледяного пота. – Если закрыть глаза, – повторил Эрлкениг, и тьма у него над головой соткалась в рогатый шлем, зловещий и черный, совсем не похожий на корону, – то вся короткая жизнь любого смертного пройдет мимо.   
– Прекрати пугать моих клиентов, – со злостью выплюнул Бен, грохнув об стойку блюдо с закусками.   
Крис выдохнул. Карл мрачно покачал головой и схватил кружку с привычным, знакомым пивом. Элис молча смотрела на Зака, распахнув глаза: правый зеленый и левый голубой.   
Темнота медленно заползала туда, откуда ее призвал Эрлкениг: в неосвещенные углы, под столы и стулья, внезапная прохлада исчезла так же резко, как и появилась. Компания за дальним столиком заговорила громче, застучала вилками о тарелки, все посетители будто очнулись от сна и зашумели, пытаясь наверстать упущенное.  
– А то что? – ухмыльнулся Зак, когда неведомо откуда взявшийся порыв ветра сорвал у него с головы шлем, закрутил вихрем и разметал обрывками теней.   
– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – пообещал Бен, – что тебе явно не понравится.   
– Это было грубо, – сказала Зои, и Крис не понял, к чему это относилось: к выходке Зака или словам Бенедикта.   
– Еще что-нибудь хочешь спросить? – поинтересовался Зак у Элис. На удивление, она не выглядела перепуганной, скорее наоборот – заинтересованной.   
– Король Артур имеет какое-то отношение к Охоте?  
– О, это хороший вопрос, – одобрил он. – Видишь ли, я не могу сказать точно…  
– Не хочет, – вставила Зои, потянув крылышко с блюда.   
Зак повернулся к ней:  
– Может, сама расскажешь?  
– Тебя спрашивают, не меня! – она пожала плечами. – Не я пыталась соблазнить Гвиневру!   
– Эй! – возмутился Эрлкениг. – Да это когда было! И потом, где получилось у одного, получится и у другого!  
– Дурдом, – пробормотал Карл. Бен вздохнул:  
– Вынужден признаться, тут я с тобой абсолютно согласен.  
– Так вот, Артур…  
Крис всем сердцем желал послушать вне всякого сомнения познавательный рассказ, но другие его органы решили иначе.  
– Прошу прощения, – буркнул он, сползая с табурета, и нетвердой походкой отправился в туалет.   
Проходя мимо воркующей у окна парочки, он мимоходом задумался о том, что сказал Зак ранее: его никто не видит, а что все эти люди думают о них, разговаривающих с пустотой? Или завеса работает как-то иначе, отводя внимание окружающих? Хотя, об этих можно было и не беспокоиться: судя по тому, как глубоко парень засунул свой язык в рот девчонке, меньше всего в этот момент они думали о бессмертных фэйри из древних мифов, распивающих пиво и травящих байки на расстоянии двадцати шагов…  
Крис доковылял до туалета, расстегнул молнию на джинсах и закрыл глаза, едва не застонав от наслаждения. Это прекрасно. Отличный вечер. Если Карл не подерется с Заком в конце концов, Элис не уйдет в стаю, а Бен не совершит чего-нибудь глупого, можно считать, что все прошло лучше некуда. Великолепно. Рождество в кругу семьи, подумать только, он и не мечтал…  
Кто-то за его спиной громко кашлянул, и голос был совсем не мужской.   
– Слушай, может стряхнешь наконец и поговоришь с дамой?   
Крис запаниковал, едва не прищемил член молнией, но все же умудрился натянуть штаны и повернулся – чтобы увидеть знакомое лицо. И если он думал, что в прошлый раз на нем было слишком много косметики, то сильно ошибался.   
– С Рождеством! – объявила девчонка.  
Сегодня на ней была драная джинсовая мини-юбка, полосатые гетры и тяжелые ботинки, грудь обтягивала фиолетовая футболка на пару размеров меньше, чем нужно, с надписью «Я – принцесса!»  
– Пришла поздравить тебя, подумала, что будет приятно… – с каждым словом ее самоуверенность таяла. Крис шагнул вперед:  
– Ты сделала так, что я все забыл. Все о нашей первой встрече.   
Она пожала плечами и уселась на раковину.  
– Ты фэйри, – выдохнул он. – Ты сделала это…  
– Что сделала? Что я такого сделала? Просто не хотела, чтобы ты помчался рассказывать про меня Эрлу. Он нормальный парень, но бывает ужасным занудой в том, что касается правил!  
– Постой-ка… Эрл? – против воли, губы его растянулись в улыбке. – Офигеть! Все, теперь буду называть его только так! А ты не соизволишь представиться?  
– Назови меня сам! – объявила она. – Только придумай что-нибудь красивое, цветочное!  
Крис фыркнул.  
– Пусть будет Шиповник.  
Она едва с раковины не свалилась, и Крису пришлось схватить ее, чтобы помочь удержать равновесие.   
– Ну спасибо, – обиженно протянула девчонка. – А я так надеялась на Дэйзи или Роуз, ну или в крайнем случае Лесли!   
– Шиповник, – повторил Крис, ухмыляясь.   
– Ладно, – вздохнула она. – Как дела?   
– Ты пришла сюда, чтобы спросить, как у меня дела?!  
– И поздравить с Рождеством! – возмутилась она. Ну да, конечно, это все объясняет.   
– Прямо с вечеринки? – Крис многозначительно оглядел ее наряд. Шиповник снова тяжело вздохнула:  
– Нет у них никакой вечеринки. И подарков нет, представляешь? Никто не отмечает гребаное Рождество! Кроме вас, смертных, – она даже не собиралась скрывать зависть.   
– Думаю, ты могла бы присоединиться. Бен не будет против, а еще там мои друзья, они нормальные… то есть, совсем ненормальные, но ты с ними точно поладишь, гарантирую! И раз ты уже знаешь Зака…   
– Нет, – она печально покачала головой, прерывая его словесный поток. – Спасибо за предложение, но я не могу. Увы.   
– Почему?  
– Потому что.   
Шиповник соскочила на пол, подошла к зеркалу и придирчиво оглядела себя.   
– Довольно ярко, – заметил Крис, но тут же добавил, – а что, мне нравится!  
Она улыбнулась, поймав его взгляд в зеркале.   
– Ты мог бы меня поздравить, – объявила она, разворачиваясь, – поцеловать, в конце концов! Раз подарка у тебя нет!  
Ох. Это было неожиданно. Крис даже немного запаниковал – не то, чтобы он никогда не обжимался, а иногда даже спал с малознакомыми девицами на Рождество (и совсем уже без всякого праздничного повода, если быть честным), но сейчас он был не настолько пьян. И потом, перед ним стояла фэйри, нельзя обидеть ее…  
– Здесь нет омелы, – выпалил он.  
Шиповник внимательно посмотрела на Криса.  
– Не проблема.  
Она подошла к двери, встала на цыпочки и коснулась кончиками пальцев деревянного наличника. В первое мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом дерево выпустило тонкий усик, потом еще один, они росли и крепли на глазах, превращаясь в зеленые побеги, обрастали листьями. Потом на них проклюнулись крошечные красные ягодки, ветки завернулись в кольцо, подобно традиционному украшению, и замерли, перестав шевелиться. Все это произошло за считанные секунды, Крис не успел удивиться как следует, просто стоял и смотрел на это чудо.   
– Вот омела, – Шиповник скрестила руки на груди, и вскинула подбородок, – вот я. Чего ждешь?  
И тогда Крису ничего не оставалось, как шагнуть вперед и поцеловать ее. Это был целомудренный поцелуй, без языка и всего такого прочего, он даже не обнял ее, не притронулся рукой, боясь сделать что-то не так. Кожа у Шиповник была теплая, будто она только что принимала солнечную ванну на каком-нибудь пляже, а губы ее вкусом напоминали первую летнюю клубнику, и Крис не мог оторваться, не хотел, но все же отстранился, тяжело переводя дыхание.   
– Кто ты… блин, такая? – выплюнул он.  
Она покачала головой.   
– Что тебе нужно?   
– Тш-ш-ш, – она прижала палец к его губам. – Никто. Ничего. Просто захотела поздравить тебя с Рождеством. Вот и все. Мне так жаль…  
– О чем? – спросил Крис и понял, прежде чем она успела ответить.  
– …жаль, что ты и это забудешь. 

 

Разумеется, историю про короля Артура он пропустил – явился на самый финал, когда Зак торжественно объявил:  
– И с тех пор он близко не подходит к Дикой охоте!  
Его слова потонули во взрыве хохота. Даже Бен хмыкнул, что выражало крайнюю степень веселья, и подлил всем вина, или что там за нектар богов был в кувшине.   
– О господи, – Карл почти рыдал от смеха, вытирая глаза, – это невероятно!  
– Что ты им тут рассказал? – спросил Крис, усаживаясь. – Опять какой-нибудь бред?  
– Это чистая правда! – возмутилась Зои, но не сдержала серьезной мины, согнулась от хохота, едва не падая на Зака.   
– А я? А мне?  
– Я для тебя как-нибудь потом повторю, – пообещал Эрлкениг.   
– Выдумка от первого до последнего слова, – сообщил Бен. Элис согласно кивнула:  
– Но весьма достоверная выдумка! Я больше чем уверена, в мифах можно найти немало подтверждений именно этой теории!   
– Более того – он эти слухи и распустил, – Бен покосился на Зака, на что тот только подчеркнуто скромно опустил глаза. И тут же вскинулся, будто вспомнил что-то важное:  
– Послушай, Кристофер, не хочешь прогуляться? Мне нужно навестить пару-тройку старых знакомых, вот я и подумал, что тебе было бы интересно с ними… не сейчас, после нового года!  
Крис плюхнулся обратно на свой табурет и потянулся к чашке, игнорируя новый приступ истерического смеха у присутствующих. Ну и пусть, что на этот раз он сам был его причиной.   
– Это, знаешь ли, нечестно!  
– Вот именно! – с жаром подхватил Карл. – Я не согласен!  
– Я тоже, – спокойно сообщил Бен.   
– С чем это? – Зои наконец отсмеялась и покрутила головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
– Они правы, – кивнула Элис, – и если мой голос что-нибудь значит, то прошу заметить, я тоже против.  
– Вы все сговорились? – изумился Крис. – Против чего?  
– Против того, чтобы он забирал тебя, не оставляя ничего взамен, – заявил Бен таким тоном, будто обвинял кого-то в суде. – А вдруг ты пострадаешь? Тебя ранят? Похитят? Убьют? Или, того хуже, ты принесешь проклятие в мой трактир?  
– Эй! – завопил Крис. Не то чтобы он не задумывался об этом, но думать – одно, а слышать, как кто-то озвучивает его мысли – совсем другое. И потом, приоритеты Бен расставлял как-то совсем неверно… – Пока же не убили!  
– С чего это ты стал таким заботливым, трактирщик? – удивилась Зои. Она занесла руку, чтобы взять с тарелки ломтик жареного сыра, но по дороге передумала, сменила направление и потянулась к кинжалу под курткой. Зак положил свою руку поверх ее, останавливая на полпути.  
– А правда, – в наступившей тишине спросил Карл, – что случилось?  
– Случилось так, что Кристофер работает на меня, – объявил Бен, скрестив руки на груди. – Больше года прошло с тех пор, как он поселился под моей крышей, если никто не заметил. Выполняет мои поручения, расплачивается моими деньгами… Договор действует.   
– Какой договор? – спросил Крис, но никто его не услышал.   
– Крис не твоя собственность, – спокойно произнес Зак.   
– И не твоя тоже.  
– Он не принадлежит никому из вас! – начал возмущаться Карл. – Если уж на то пошло, я первый с ним познакомился! Крис – мой друг, а не какая-то вещь, которой вы можете распоряжаться, как вам вздумается!   
– О, понеслось, – пробормотала Зои.  
– Фактически, они оба правы, – попыталась вмешаться Элис, – эй, подождите, не нужно спорить!   
Но куда там.  
– Ты первый отправишь его черт знает куда, где моего друга проткнут мечом, утопят в реке, задушат, повесят, запытают до смерти…  
– Стоп! – проорал Крис, чтобы Карл замолчал. – До сих пор же не убили! И не убьют!  
– Все когда-либо умирают, – мимоходом произнес Бен, как будто его самого это не касалось.   
Элис глубоко вздохнула:  
– Послушай, Крис, он прав. Тебе действительно стоит быть осторожней…   
– Я осторожен! Я очень осторожен! И потом, Зак меня прикроет! Зак меня всегда прикрывает!  
– Да ну, – сухо сказал Бен.   
– Ну дайте же мне договорить! – взмолилась Элис. – Можно же что-то придумать!   
– Вот именно, – закивал Карл, – именно этого я и добиваюсь!  
Эрлкениг медленно обвел их глазами, будто недоумевая, как его угораздило попасться в ловушку:  
– И что же вы хотите?   
– Серьезных гарантий. Крис – мой друг, и я хочу быть уверен, что в один прекрасный день ты не принесешь его останки к порогу в спичечном коробке!  
Крис застонал. Перспектива, нарисованная Карлом, была отнюдь не радужной, но почему-то он не сомневался, что где-то существуют монстры, способные упаковать его именно таким способом.   
Зак перевел взгляд на Бена – тот пожал плечами и объяснил:  
– Какое-нибудь охранное заклинание.   
– У Кристофера уже есть.   
– Покажи! – взвился Карл.  
Крис замялся:  
– Эта штука, она в кармане моей куртки, а куртка наверху, я, конечно, могу сходить…  
– Сидеть, – приказала Зои и посмотрела на Зака. – Они правы. Его десять раз освежуют, пока он сбегает за курткой.   
Зак немного подумал, а потом потянулся за ручкой, которой Элис писала в своем блокноте.  
– Могу я?..  
– Да, разумеется!  
Он аккуратно щелкнул кнопкой, посмотрел на кончик стержня и обратился к Крису:  
– Дай мне свою руку, пожалуйста.   
Заинтригованный, Крис послушался. Зак отодвинул рукав свитера, перевернул руку ладонью вверх и нарисовал на запястье какой-то знак. Будто руны сплетались и накладывались друг на друга в замысловатом рисунке… но это был просто рисунок, чернилами на коже.   
Зак щелкнул ручкой, отдал ее Элис и откинулся на табурете – а все остальные наоборот склонились над рукой Криса, пытаясь рассмотреть рисунок.  
– Слушай, если мне не изменяет память, ты вроде как дева, – пробормотал Карл, – а тут какие-то рыбы!  
– Вовсе не похоже ни на какую рыбу, – бросилась на защиту своего короля Зои, – это защитные руны!   
– Возможно, – после заминки согласилась Элис, – только немного кривоватые. Извини, но с художественным талантом у тебя… в общем, лучше не рисовать.  
– Не обращай внимания, она всех критикует, кроме Рембранта, – ввернул Карл.   
Крис понял, что не высказался только Бен и взглянул на трактирщика. Тот задумчиво изучал рисунок, потом дернул плечом:  
– Возможно…  
– Это защита на год, – сообщил Зак. – Ну, может быть, немного кривая… я могу повторить на более ровном участке тела…  
– Не надо! – вскинулся Крис, вспомнив про его когти и отметину на груди. Он вырвал руку у Карла, который бесцеремонно вертел ее, будто картошку на рынке выбирал. – Спасибо, ничего не надо, и так сойдет!   
– Мое дело предложить, – ухмыльнулся Зак.  
– И как эта мазня продержится год? – Карл все еще не мог успокоиться. – Разве только он мыться перестанет, а так мы не договаривались!  
– Она продержится, – заверил Зак.   
Крис решил, что лучше сразу согласиться, чем потом оказаться виноватым. Он еще раз глянул на руны и опустил рукав, прикрывая запястье.  
– Что сделает эта защита? – спросила любопытная Элис.  
– Не даст ни одному колдуну заколдовать его или причинить вред каким бы то ни было образом. Отразит проклятия и не допустит никого в его разум. Ну и плюс всякие бонусы по мелочи: понимать язык животных, летать, превращать воду в вино…  
– Правда?!  
– Нет, – мгновенно развеял все надежды Зак. – Но было бы любопытно посмотреть…  
На этот раз первым расхохотался Крис, увидев выражение лица Карла. Зак мог скормить им любую ложь, если бы захотел – ну, почти всем, кроме Бена. Тот слушал его снисходительно, точно взрослого, решившего поиграть в детские игрушки.   
– Хорошо, давайте выпьем, если вино еще не превратилось в уксус…  
– Какие именно руны там нарисованы?   
– Я думаю, что смогу их назвать, вот только тебе это мало что даст…  
– Бенедикт, мне кажется, тот молодой человек хочет сделать заказ.   
Они все разговаривали одновременно, и это тоже было здорово. Они шумели и смеялись, а именно так и нужно проводить эту ночь. Крис еще раз потрогал рисунок на руке. Может быть, очередная шутка, а может – настоящий подарок. Все-таки сегодня Рождество, и немножечко чудес эта вселенная ему задолжала…  
Следующие несколько месяцев он часто вспоминал эту ночь. Защита была настоящей – пусть и криво нарисованной – и она не подвела. Почти не подвела – но Эрлкениг уже был не виноват.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ископаемые (1)**

В лесу было холодно и страшно.   
Ну ладно, если говорить честно, никакой это был не лес, а парк. Но в нем было темно и неуютно, и еще там был туман, и мурашки бегали по коже от каждого шороха. Конечно, все это касалось одного только Криса, а все остальные вели себя так, будто приехали на пикник. Ну, или не на пикник, а просто так, будто каждую ночь только и делали, что бродили по лесам. Может, для них так оно и было, но Крис чувствовал себя неуютно и с каждой секундой это ощущение только усиливалось. Что-то неуловимое в воздухе. Что-то странное.  
И еще он отчаянно скучал без Зои. Если бы кто-то только намекнул ему об этом год назад, он бы ни за что не поверил, но теперь все было правдой – он скучал. По ее подколкам и едким замечаниям, по тому, как снисходительно смотрела на него. По арсеналу, который Зои таскала за собой постоянно – здесь бы он пригодился, совершенно точно, арбалет еще никогда никому не помешал, теперь Крис точно знает…  
– Расслабься, – бросил Зак, не поднимая головы. Ему легко говорить. Он присел на прогалине между деревьями и чертил что-то на земле острием кинжала вот уже минут пятнадцать, не произнося ни слова.   
– Я замерз, – пожаловался Крис, стараясь держаться поближе к хозяину Дикой охоты и подальше от парочки всадников, которые пришли сегодня с Эрлкенигом.  
Зак на мгновение прервался и посмотрел на него снизу вверх:  
– От тебя исходят плохие вибрации.   
– Ой, да ладно! – Крис закатил глаза. – Не думал, что когда-либо услышу от тебя эту чушь!   
– Но ты дергаешься…  
– Ничего подобного!  
– …и мешаешь мне сконцентрироваться на вызове.  
На вызове кого, хотел спросить Крис, но прикусил язык, подозревая, что скоро и так узнает. Он сделал шаг назад, потом еще один, молясь, чтобы она не оказалась за спиной, и конечно же, так и случилось – стояло обернуться через плечо, как он увидел ее.   
Сара. Он повторил про себя имя, убеждая, что бояться нечего. С того памятного кануна Дня Всех Святых Крис видел Сару всего один раз, мельком, в мае. Она разговаривала с кем-то из всадников, послушно кивала и негромко спрашивала о чем-то. Тогда Крис быстро отвернулся, пытаясь уговорить себя, что ему померещилось. Сара теперь принадлежала стае, но Эрлкениг словно прятал ее, да так, что Крис уже почти забыл о ее существовании. Но теперь она стояла так близко, что он мог протянуть руку и прикоснуться к ней без труда.  
Сара изменилась. Крашеные волосы отросли, свободно спускаясь на спину, вместо дорогого костюма на ней были кожаные штаны и черный свитер, открывающий плечи, покрытые вязью татуировок. Она спокойно кивнула Крису, точно старому знакомому, и не произнесла ни слова с тех пор, как появилась на пороге дома. Ну или того места, которое он привык называть домом последний год. Ее молчание компенсировал Антон: Крис и сам любил поговорить, но у парня просто рот не закрывался, и это порядком утомляло. Хорошо еще, что как только Эрлкениг начал ритуал, Антон наконец заткнулся.   
Крис нервно улыбнулся Саре и попытался понять, отчего его так трясет. Место совсем не напоминало Летенские сады – деревья здесь росли гуще, дорожки были едва обозначены, но вместе с тем, в темноте можно было рассмотреть очертания парковых павильонов, где-то неспешно журчала вода. Они перенеслись сюда в один миг, и Крис возмутился, обматывая шарф вокруг шеи:  
– Почему ты не делал так, когда мы бегали по Праге? Раз – и на месте!  
– Сейчас зима, – коротко и непонятно отозвался Зак. Потом он начал бродить по этому странному парку, будто собака, пытающаяся взять след – он ведь и был когда-то гончей, только вовсе не собакой… Пропетляв между деревьев, они вышли на нужное место, и вот уже четверть часа Крис переминался с ноги на ногу, кидал жалобные взгляды на Эрлкенига и не понимал, чем тот занимается.   
– Вызывает местных, – обронил Антон, бесшумно подойдя сзади. – Кого-то из пещер или из леса.  
Какой здесь лес, одна роща, да и ту хорошо проредили, чтобы туристы не спотыкались, хотел сказать Крис, но замер, когда из-под рук Зака пробилось зеленое свечение. Совсем не похоже на луч фонарика или отблеск живого огня, скорее тусклый мерцающий свет, как блеск снега или крыльев светлячков.   
Местные.   
Мысли у Криса лихорадочно метались и сталкивались: он пытался представить, как выглядят эти самые «местные», но почему-то вспоминал то водяного у пражского моста, то Вайнону – не женщину в окружении орхидей в подвале торгового центра, а фэйри из рассказа Зои. Ту, которая держала вилки и ножи из железа у себя на столе и натравила гончих на прежнего хозяина Дикой охоты.  
Тем временем зеленые искры разрастались все выше и выше. Зак выпрямился, и облако светлячков перед ним сложилось в фигуру человека: высокий, бородатый, одетый в одну лишь звериную шкуру на бедрах. В руке он держал какое-то оружие – сначала Крис не мог понять, что это, а потом рассмотрел огромный топор.   
Самое то для пикника.   
Эрлкениг склонил голову в рогатом шлеме:  
– Приветствую, Эзус.  
– Кернунн, – голос у того был хриплый и глухой, будто две деревяшки терли друг о друга в тщетной попытке высечь огонь. – Что тебе понадобилось на моей земле?   
– Земля эта веками уже никому не принадлежит, – Зак медленно обошел его по кругу, – но ты все еще охраняешь ее как свою собственную.  
Эзус презрительно фыркнул и дернул плечом:  
– У тебя нет владений, Охотник, не тебе говорить о земле!  
– Мои владения – целый мир, – негромко сообщил тот. – Я могу вести стаю под землей и над землей, если ты забыл об этом; я иду, куда пожелаю, и никто не смеет указывать мне.  
– Стаю? – огни светлячков вспыхнули сильнее, когда Эзус склонился вперед, разглядывая Антона и Сару, а потом перевел взгляд на Криса. Ноздри его раздулись, мощные руки напряглись на рукояти топора.  
– Смертный?! Не жертву ли ты мне привел, Кернунн?  
– Нет, – быстро сказал Зак, – нет, это не то, что ты подумал. Он со мной.   
Эзус повернулся и посмотрел на него.  
– Что тебе нужно, Охотник?  
– Один вопрос.  
– А что я получу взамен?  
– Мою благодарность, – Зак покосился на Криса, замершего неподвижно, – и мою помощь, когда она понадобится тебе.  
Эзус расхохотался, светлячки брызнули в стороны, а потом медленно вернулись обратно, окружая его ореолом мерцающего света. Потом он закинул топор на плечо и спросил абсолютно нормальным голосом:  
– И тебе не надоели эти долбаные реверансы?  
– Ты первый начал, – огрызнулся Эрлкениг. – Если сидеть на какой-нибудь горе двадцать веков с лишним…  
– Это моя гора! Она мне принадлежит и всегда принадлежала! Здесь мне приносили жертвы, перед моими глазами заключали браки и давали обеты! Геллерт – мой, и останется моим до конца мира!  
– Да, именно так, – согласился Зак. Похоже, этот номер он выслушивал не первый раз, и поэтому не особо впечатлился. – Вижу, дела у тебя идут хорошо.  
– Не так, как прежде, но все же… Новое приобретение? – Эзус подмигнул Саре, не слишком изящно переводя разговор на другую тему. – Эта мне нравится больше, чем предыдущая –помнишь, ты все таскался с тощей черной девкой?  
То, что, Зак прорычал в ответ, Крис не понял, но сообразил, что закон «не ругаться плохими словами» действует только в строго определенных местах для строго определенных людей.   
Тип с топором мгновенно дал задний ход, недовольно извинился (светлячки при этом поменяли свой цвет с изумрудного на болотно-зеленый) и предложил перейти к делу.   
– Что ты знаешь о новом эмиссаре Титании?   
Эзус задумчиво посмотрел на него и заявил:  
– Не буду говорить при смертном. Если, конечно, ты еще не передумал и не хочешь принести в жертву…  
– Исключено, – отрезал Зак. – Сара, отведи его к гроту.   
– …хотя бы какую-нибудь его часть. Досадно.  
Крис чувствовал на себе жадный взгляд все время, пока они не скрылись из виду. И даже после этого он не смог вздохнуть свободно – казалось, что огоньки светлячков продолжают следить за ним, перелетая с ветки на ветку.   
– Кто такая Титания? – спросил он Сару, чтобы отвлечься.   
Она спускалась по тропинке, которая уводила вниз с горы, и заговорила только когда они достигли цели: миновали памятник и вышли к небольшой пещере, из которой вытекал родник. Здесь было гораздо теплее, чем наверху, от воды поднимался пар, собираясь вокруг круглого каменного резервуара – наверное, летом там было что-то вроде небольшого фонтана, решил Крис.   
– Ты читал «Сон в летнюю ночь»?  
– Эм-м-м. Шекспир? – выпалил он наугад, лихорадочно пытаясь отыскать в закромах памяти хоть какие-то подробности. – Там был какой-то праздник, и девчонка надела мужскую одежду?  
Сара фыркнула и покачала головой.   
– Ослиная голова.  
– Чего сразу обзываться? – обиделся он.   
– Успокойся, это не про тебя. «Сон в летнюю ночь» совсем о другом. Ткач Основа с ослиной головой, это тебе ни о чем не говорит?   
Крис пожал плечами. Шекспир писал о таких вещах?   
– Ладно, неважно. Там есть королева фэйри, Титания.   
– И?  
– Королева фэйри, – с нажимом повторила она.   
До Криса наконец дошло, он поспешно кивнул. И подумал, не написал ли Шекспир что-нибудь о Дикой охоте…  
– Королева летних фэйри, если говорить точно. Интересно бы посмотреть, какая она, – Сара продолжала говорить, будто обращаясь сама к себе. _– Могуществом я высшая из фей, весна всегда царит в стране моей…_  
– Да, литература – это здорово, – промямлил Крис и плюхнулся на каменный бортик фонтана. – А как вообще твои дела?  
Она повернулась и посмотрела на него.  
– Хозяин Дикой охоты забрал меня. Теперь я не могу умереть, не могу ходить под солнцем, мне больше не нужно беспокоиться ни о чем. Я научилась скакать на лошади, убивать и заниматься сексом так, как никогда в жизни не пробовала. А один раз в месяц он отпускает меня, я прихожу на берег Влтавы и смотрю на лебедей… Как мои дела?  
– Прости, я не должен был спрашивать, – с опозданием сообразил Крис. – Я сочувствую и все такое, но ты пыталась меня убить… что?  
Сара улыбнулась – радостно, как девчонка:  
– Да мои дела лучше некуда! Я благодарна судьбе, что все случилось именно так, как случилось в конце концов! Я прочитала столько мифов, и сама оказалась в одном из них! Наконец-то моя жизнь обрела какой-то смысл, понимаешь? Я больше не должна спрашивать себя, куда мне идти и что делать! – ее глаза горели, а бледная кожа заставляла походить на мраморную статую, и только узор татуировок портил впечатление. – Мой король принимает решения за меня, и это… это освобождает.  
Зои думала совсем иначе, и Зак делал для нее что-то совершенно иное. Крис снова пожал плечами – если размышлять об этом слишком много, чокнуться можно.   
– А где Зои? – вспомнил он. Зак на этот вопрос только хмыкнул и произнес одно-единственное слово: «Далеко».  
– Навещает какого-то старого знакомого, – Сара оказалась более щедрой на информацию. Возможно, это было частью ее Новой, Обновленной и Улучшенной Личности, а может, просто захотелось поговорить. – Они с королем долго спорили, сначала он не хотел ее отпускать, но Зои убедила, что беспокоиться не о чем. Я бы на его месте волновалась, но он никогда ни о чем не волнуется. Доверяет ей, как самому себе.   
Разумеется, доверяет, после всего, через что им пришлось пройти вместе. Эти слова были у него на кончике языка, но Крис вовремя остановился.   
– Это все связано с Титанией? – он умудрился связать обрывки фактов в единую нить и, добавив то, о чем Зои рассказывала в прошлом году, подвести итог. – С войной Летних и Зимних?  
Сара нахмурилась:  
– Вполне возможно. Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда тебе об этом известно.  
– И не надо, – он махнул рукой, – все слишком запутано!  
Она понимающе улыбнулась:  
– Не думала, что когда-нибудь буду разговаривать с тобой вот так. Ты был мальчишкой, который мешался под ногами, непредвиденной помехой, и я никогда не воспринимала тебя всерьез. Напрасно. Теперь я это понимаю. Пойду, проверю, как там дела, – она кивнула ему и направилась вверх по тропинке.   
Крис несколько секунд сидел ошеломленный, потом помотал головой и уставился в пустоту. Вот так сюрприз. Это можно было считать извинением, даже если Сара не сказала ни единого «прости». Он был ошеломлен. Впечатлен. Даже снова стал немного завидовать им всем…  
– Привет.   
От неожиданности Крис едва не свалился в фонтан, но успел в последний момент уцепиться за бортик и удержался на месте.  
– Ты! Опять ты! Разве можно так подкрадывается к людям?!  
– Не-а, – довольно заметила Шиповник, растягиваясь на камнях, точно на пляжном шезлонге. Она выглядела так же, как в прошлый раз, полный комплект: косметика, художественно вытертая одежда и яркие цвета. – Видел бы ты свое лицо! Я соскучилась, решила заглянуть, спросить, как у тебя дела.  
– Нормально, – буркнул Крис. Он мгновенно вспомнил, что она сделала в последний раз, и в предпоследний тоже.  
– Ну, не дуйся, а то я решу, что ты не рад меня видеть, – она натянуто улыбнулась и закинула ногу на ногу, болтая носком над чашей фонтана. – С новым годом, кстати. Немного не новогодняя погодка, но могло быть и хуже, – Шиповник оглянулась по сторонам, – метель и кучи снега вокруг, бр-р-р.   
– И не говори, – согласился он и вздохнул. Невозможно было долго сердиться на нее, даже если девчонка зачем-то стирала ему память о каждой встрече. Кстати, теперь же у него есть оружие от всякого колдовства, Зак пообещал!  
Крис торопливо задрал рукав и ткнул под нос Шиповнику свою руку с нарисованным знаком – вопреки всяким сомнения, тот не только не стерся после первой водной процедуры, но и как будто стал более четким и ровным.   
– И что это значит? – поинтересовалась она.  
– Это защита! – объявил Крис. – Все, теперь ты ничего не сможешь сделать со мной!  
Она наклонилась, чтобы изучить руны, потом схватила его руку и поднесла к глазам. А потом неожиданно легко согласилась:  
– Ладно.   
– Не сможешь ведь? – прищурился Крис.  
– Как скажешь, – она отпустила его руку, откинулась назад и снова начала качать ногой. В фонтане под ней промелькнуло что-то оранжевое, блестящее, похожее на стайку золотых рыбок. Крис изумленно распахнул глаза, но Шиповник опять заговорила, и волей-неволей ему пришлось оставить изучение местной водоплавающей фауны.  
– Я собираюсь сделать пирсинг, – она откинула волосы с уха, – добавить что-нибудь оригинальное.  
Крис рассмеялся. Ее ухо было покрыто массой сережек: сплетенные между собой и одиночные, они поднимались от мочки и закрывали почти всю раковину.   
– По-моему, у тебя уже есть!  
– Сделаю еще парочку, подумаешь! Тебе никогда не хотелось ничего с собой сделать? Давай, я хочу знать все о твоей татуировке на заднице!  
– Нет у меня никакой татуировки на заднице! – возмутился он. – Когда-то хотелось, конечно, но…  
– Но? – рыбки кружили в воде, едва не выпрыгивая на поверхность, стремясь коснуться ее ноги.   
– Но у меня никогда не было денег на хорошую работу, а рисовать ерунду не хочется, – признался Крис.   
Шиповник серьезно кивнула:  
– Я понимаю. – И тут же состроила жалобную рожицу. – Ни одного крошечного имени бывшей подружки на ягодице?  
– Чего ты привязалась к моей заднице! Озабоченная!  
– Псих, – не осталась она в долгу.  
Некоторое время они пробовали испепелить друг друга взглядами, но Шиповник не выдержала первой, фыркнула и расхохоталась.  
– Что я делаю, – Крис провел ладонью по лицу. Ему стало жарко – то ли горячий источник действительно согревал, то ли от возбуждения.   
– Точно, – кивнула Шиповник и перестала смеяться, даже села ровнее и мимоходом провела рукой по поверхности воды. – Так что же ты здесь делаешь? Зачем Эрлу понадобился древний зануда?  
Она имела в виду Эзуса, понял Зак. И она явно выпытывала из него сведения старым добрым способом – сначала усыпив бдительность болтовней о всякой фигне. Ну ничего, Зак скоро придет и во всем разберется. А пока можно и не врать.  
– Понятия не имею. Скажу тебе больше, я даже не знаю, где это – здесь!  
Она недоверчиво глянула на него:  
– Геллерт? Гора Геллерт? Буда?  
– Я даже Шекспира не читал, – уныло признался Крис, но решил умолчать о своем невежестве относительно Титании.   
Шиповник захихикала, но тут же остановилась и хлопнула себя ладонью по губам.   
– Спорим, зато ты читал Керуака?  
– Мимо, – вздохнул Крис, – я вообще журналы люблю полистать…   
Она покачала головой и прислушалась.   
– Кажется, это за тобой.   
На этот раз она не стала его целовать на прощание. Она даже исчезла без всяких спецэффектов, мгновенно и бесшумно, и пару секунд Крис пялился на пустое место. Потом все-таки соскочил с парапета, услышав знакомые голоса совсем близко.  
– Зак, ты…

 

– …выяснил что-нибудь?!   
– Ничего полезного, – Эрлкениг скривился, подходя ближе.  
– Зато ему десять раз объяснили, как правильно нужно управлять стаей, где следует жить – хотя, разумеется, найти еще одну такую прекрасную гору просто нереально! – передразнил Антон. – И это, и то, и еще куча всяческого бла-бла!  
– Не стоит говорить плохо о том, на чьей земле стоишь.  
– А я и не говорю! Ничего подобного! Просто вспоминаю! Древние такие снобы, – он бросил многозначительный взгляд на Зака. – И знают гораздо меньше, чем делают вид.   
– Так все делают, – негромко сказала Сара. Зак глянул на нее, но ничего не ответил.  
– Почему он так назвал тебя? Кернунн?   
– Потому что так меня зовут, – пробормотал Зак, явно думая о чем-то другом. – Звали. Очень давно.  
Иногда Крис забывал, насколько давно. По его спине снова пробежали мурашки, но на этот раз ночной лес не имел к ним никакого отношения.   
– Зои возвращается.  
Эрлкениг прошел немного вперед, стянул перчатку и положил руку на ствол дерева – а в следующую секунду вытащил оттуда всадницу. Крис помнил, как она выбиралась из дерева в еврейском квартале Праги, но на этот раз все было совсем иначе. Она тенью отделилась от ствола, бесшумно и быстро, отслоилась точно кора, сброшенная платаном.   
– Ничего, – выдохнула она с досадой, глядя на короля. – Ни единой зацепки, любимый.   
Эрлкениг молча оглядел ее, будто проверяя, все ли в целости и сохранности. Крис вспомнил, что сказала Сара – он долго не хотел отпускать, спорил.   
– Мне пришлось его целовать, – скривилась Зои. Она и руки держала странно, будто они были выпачканы в чем-то неприятном, но Зак не отпускал ее.   
– Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем, – спокойно сообщил он.   
– Там был еще кое-кто… Привет, смертный, – Зои наконец заметила Криса и криво улыбнулась ему. – Чего ты такой перепуганный?  
– На себя посмотри.   
Она возбужденно вцепилась в Зака, и оба они выглядели так, будто должны были немедленно закрыться в отдельной комнате и провести там пару часов, не меньше.   
– Возвращаемся в замок? – поинтересовался Антон.   
– Нет, – Зак покачал головой, – пока еще нет.  
Он протянул руку Крису, заставляя того подойти поближе, и мир перевернулся, исчезая в портале.   
В парке снова воцарилась тишина, и только золотые рыбки продолжали плескаться в фонтане, никем не замеченные. Но спустя какое-то время и они исчезли, растворившись в воде.

 

**Ископаемые (2)**

– Ха, – сказал Крис первым делом, – я знаю место!  
Проспект вытянулся перед ними, серый в свете едва родившегося зимнего дня. С неба сыпался мелкий, колючий снег, и Крис повыше натянул шарф, жалея, что вовремя не обзавелся шапкой.   
– Куда мы идем?  
– К одному старому знакомому.  
– Старый знакомый живет здесь? – удивился Крис, окидывая взглядом особняки на проспекте Андраши. Сплошные посольства и академии, музеи и театры.   
– Мне нужно принять ванну, – пробормотала Зои. – Я вся воняю…   
Крис ничего подобного не ощущал, но судя по тому, как Зак сморщил нос, она говорила правду.   
– Он пытался тебя обратить или совратить? – подскочил Антон.   
– Вот кого я ненавижу, так это вампиров, – добавила свои пять копеек Сара.  
– Вампиры?! – воскликнул Крис, распугав и без того редких прохожих, спешащих к метро. – Вампиры существуют?  
– Еще как, – мрачно отозвалась Зои. – Горячая вода… мне нужно много горячей воды!  
– У них тут везде центральный водопровод, – заверил ее Зак, сворачивая направо, к небольшому аккуратному дому, отделенному от улицы небольшим садом.   
– Твой друг – какая-то важная персона?!  
– Очень важная, – подтвердил тот.   
Крис на мгновение зажмурился, потряс головой, пытаясь освободить в ней место для новой информации, и поспешил догнать остальных у самых дверей. В какой-то момент оказалось, что они все изменились: вместо плаща на Заке было ничем не примечательное пальто нараспашку, Антон щеголял в пижонских джинсах, заправленных в ботинки, а Зои привычно прятала кинжал под короткой кожаной курткой. Вот только теперь Крис увидел красные пятна на ее шее, увидел, как она дрожит, изо всех сил сжимая зубы, и поспешно отвел глаза. Зак крепко держал ее за руку, у него даже костяшки пальцев побелели, как будто боялся: выпустит – и она исчезнет без следа, больше не отыщешь.   
Он позвонил в звонок, но, когда никто не ответил через пару секунд, начал колотить в дверь кулаком – и вот наконец она отворилась. За дверью оказался ребенок – нет, подросток лет шестнадцати, одетый в безупречный костюм. Несколько минут он молча изучал незваных гостей. Крису тоже достался оценивающий взгляд черных, совершенно нечеловеческих глаз, потом подросток внимательно оглядел Зака, уделив ему чуть больше внимания, чем остальным, и спокойно кивнул, сделал шаг назад, освобождая проход.   
– Это что еще за место? – прошептал Антон, настороженно озираясь вокруг.   
Крис молчал, наученный горьким опытом – последствия задавания несвоевременных и неуместных вопросов могли быть весьма неприятными.   
– Где ванная? – рявкнул Зак, подхватывая Зои на руки.   
Мальчишка молча смотрел сквозь него. Крис покрутил головой, мельком отмечая детали: пачка журналов на столике в холле, несколько дверей красного дерева, лестница на второй этаж, а на лестнице…   
Он стоял на ступенях и смотрел на них – с любопытством и изумлением, как на мышей, копошащихся в норе. И он абсолютно точно не был человеком – хотя выглядел как высокий худой старик с седыми волосами и покрытым морщинами лицом.   
– Что тебе нужно, Охотник?  
Разговаривал он тоже как человек. Антон и Сара синхронно вскинули головы, разглядывая хозяина дома, а Крис не мог пошевелиться – все пытался понять, что это за создание.   
– Для начала горячая вода и чистые полотенца, – Зак вверх не смотрел, все его внимание было обращено на Зои. – Где ванная, Леонард? – требовательно повторил он.   
– По коридору направо, – со вздохом отозвался тот. – И не говори, что вы привели за собой свору этих кровососущих тварей…  
– Не беспокойся, – бросил Зак на ходу.   
– Я и не собирался. А с этими что делать? – вопросил Леонард, но Эрлкениг уже исчез, оставив их на произвол судьбы.   
Хозяин дома что-то недовольно пробормотал под нос и уставился на них сверху вниз.  
– Кто ты такой? – Антон вызывающе вскинул голову.   
– Тот, кто тебе шею сломает, если начнешь дерзить, щенок, – сообщил тот. Оглядел их снова и приказал. – Поднимайтесь сюда. Джейкоб, чаю. 

 

***  
Прошло уже четверть часа, как они сидели в кабинете: книжные полки за стеклом, несколько громоздких кресел и большой стол у окна, заваленный бумажным хламом. На низком столике стояли чайные принадлежности, несколько тарелок с обычными на вид сэндвичами, но ни Сара, ни Антон ничего не ели, а Крис маялся с чашкой в руке – чай был слишком горячим и слишком горьким.   
– Не бойтесь, не отравлено! Это он вас научил?.. По всем законам гостеприимства, я не стану убивать тех, кто находится под моей крышей… пока они под моей крышей, – ухмыльнулся Леонард. – Попробуйте этот паштет. Весьма неплох, особенно для того, из чьей печени его сделали…  
– Кто ты такой? – резко спросила Сара.  
– Ваше величество.  
– Что?  
– Обращаясь ко мне, следует добавлять «ваше величество», – Леонард откинулся на спинку кресла, искренне забавляясь их растерянными лицами. – Как страшно для щенков оказаться в неведенье: а вдруг хозяин вас бросил? Отдал на съедение какому-нибудь монстру?  
– Ерунда, – Крис наконец поставил чашку и повернулся к человеку… к существу, которое Зак назвал Леонардом. – Во-первых, Эрлкениг никого не бросает. А во-вторых, он пришел сюда, потому что доверяет тебе – ну я и не собираюсь дать себя запугать.  
– Храбрый, – одобрил тот, – но глупый.   
– Он не глупый, – вдруг сказала Сара, и Крис ошеломленно уставился на нее. – Он человек, и я бы не советовала обижать его.  
Она вытянула из ножен длинный узкий кинжал, сжала его в кулаке и сложила руки на коленях, изысканно и одновременно угрожающе.  
– А теперь я бы не отказалась от чая, ваше величество.   
Она была естественна и беспощадна. Зак никогда не ошибается, принимая кого-то в стаю. Антон выпрямился на своем месте, напряженный, точно пружина:  
– Она права. Если ты, старик, хотя бы одним пальцем тронешь…  
– Ну, зачем же сразу переходить к оскорблениям, – Леонард скривился. – Уверен, Подменыш сам за себя сможет постоять.  
Сара бросила на Криса быстрый взгляд – и будь он в состоянии заметить беспокойство на ее лице, очень бы удивился. Но внутри у него было пусто и тихо, и эхо единственного слова – _Подменыш_ – звенело в пустоте.   
– Закрой рот, мальчишка, – велел Леонард, – твое племя я терпеть не могу! Могли бы править миром, а шарахаются везде без толку и умирают слишком быстро!  
– Вы имеете в виду людей? – спросил сбитый с толку Крис.  
Тот фыркнул:  
– Люди еще хуже! Глупые, жадные идиоты! Да ты и сам все знаешь, Подменыш.  
– Не трогай его, – сказала Сара. – Даже не думай. Мой король…  
– …надерет тебе задницу, если ты хотя бы подумаешь плохо об этом смертном! – подхватил Антон.  
– Упокойтесь.  
Они повернулись одновременно: Зак стоял возле дверей, обнимая Зои, такой же невозмутимый как обычно. У обоих мокрые волосы, но одежда абсолютно сухая, и какой-то миг Крис видел очень четко, как они срывают друг с друга эти дурацкие человеческие свитера и джинсы (которые, надо сказать, сидят на них превосходно). Зак заталкивает Зои под душ (нет, никакой ванны, слишком быстро они пришли) и впивается поцелуем в рот…   
Крис меньше всего хотел думать об этом сейчас. Только не здесь, вокруг предостаточно магии, а он еще не понял, откуда Леонард знает, что его подменили.   
Зак подошел к столу и сел, по-прежнему не выпуская из рук Зои, и она скользнула к нему на колени – так же, как осенью в замке. Это воспоминание ужалило Криса, но заодно прогнало все нелепые мысли.   
– Чаю? – предложил Леонард, с ухмылкой наблюдая за ними.  
Зои потянулась к блюду с бутербродами, схватила первый попавшийся и откусила половину, начала говорить, еще не прожевав:  
– Я была у Спящего Рыцаря. Вообще-то, зовут его совсем иначе. Мы познакомились, когда у него еще не было этих громоздких титулов. Он даже пытался выторговать меня у Хозяина, – она бросила извиняющийся взгляд на Зака, но тот и бровью не повел.  
– Послушай, – начал Антон, многозначительно глядя на Эрлкенига, – может не стоит рассказывать все это здесь?  
– Я ему не нравлюсь, – хмыкнул Леонард, – взаимно, щенок!  
– Он в курсе, – Зои приподнялась, чтобы налить чаю, и только тогда Зак отпустил ее руку. – Он знает Спящего Рыцаря.   
– Точно, – кивнул Леонард, – раньше был ничего, но в последнее время у кровососа совсем крыша поехала.  
– Любопытно, – согласился Зак, кивнул и негромко спросил, будто размышляя над чем-то: – А кто теперь летний эмиссар, ты случайно не знаешь?  
– О-о-о, – протянул тот. – Зачем он тебе?  
– Поговорить.  
– Это снежная королева тебя послала? Не пробовал для начала поспрашивать своих зимних?  
Зак оскалил зубы в гримасе ярости:  
– Они не мои. Никогда не были и станут. Но ты можешь попроситься в семью – Мэб только ворчливого дядюшки не хватает, я уверен, она с радостью…  
– Тш-ш-ш! – шикнул тот. – Не поминай ее имя в моем доме!  
– Да, кстати, неплохое приобретение, – Зак покрутил головой, будто только заметил внутреннюю обстановку, – не думал застать тебя здесь, так удачно…  
– Просто чудо! – брюзгливо отозвался тот, явно не пребывая в восторге от встречи.   
– Прошу прощения, – вклинился Крис, когда почувствовал, что его мозги начинают закипать, – не сочтите за наглость, но кто-нибудь из вас может объяснить, о чем речь? Кто этот летний эмиссар? Снежная королева? Что за хреновы кодовые имена? Кто вы такой? – он повернулся к Леонарду, но первым голос подал Зак.  
– Тролль, который отвечает вопросом на вопрос.   
– Тролль, – эхом повторил Крис, – но он сказал, что мы должны обращаться к нему ваше величество…   
– Что автоматически делает меня королем троллей, – хмыкнул тот. – Ну, что же ты, продолжай!  
Крис сглотнул.  
– Никогда еще не встречал троллей…  
– Все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз, – философски заметила Зои и потянулась за следующим бутербродом. – Твой трактирщик – какая-то древняя тварь, а ты общаешься с ним как с приятелем, а…  
– Зои, – предупредил Эрлкениг и повернулся к Крису. – Снежной королевой он называет Мэб, королеву Зимних фэйри. Спящий Рыцарь – новый румынский князь. Ну, как новый… все относительно.  
– Наглый, самоуверенный мудак, – Зои уничтожала сэндвич так, будто паштет действительно был приготовлен из печени ее врага, – пытался уговорить меня к нему присоединиться! И эти его клыки…  
– Тот самый князь? В смысле, Дра…  
– Да.  
– Тупая скотина, которая думает, что может получить все, что захочет! Ненавижу его!  
– Зои, успокойся, – Зак обнял ее за талию, привлекая к себе. – А что касается нового эмиссара Титании, то я пытаюсь выяснить, кто он.  
Леонард глянул с ухмылкой:  
– Снежная королева тебе приказала?  
– Никто не смеет мне приказывать, – тихо и угрожающе ответил тот, – запомни это раз и навсегда.  
– Тогда в чем дело? – подал голос Антон. – Какая тебе с этого выгода? Нам?   
– Мы найдем летнего эмиссара первыми и убьем? – поинтересовалась Сара, и Крис едва не упал с кресла, настолько буднично она это произнесла.   
– Нет, – рявкнул Зак. – Ничего подобного!  
– Тогда в чем дело? – Антон подался вперед, с любопытством глядя на хозяина Дикой охоты. – Я не настаиваю, можешь и не рассказывать здесь, все-таки логово троллей – не самое подходящее место…  
Крис с опаской покосился на Леонарда – но тот только ухмылялся, не говоря ни слова.  
– Мы найдем летнего эмиссара первым и поговорим, – сказал Зак и уточнил, – я с ним поговорю. Попробую продлить перемирие.   
– Зачем? Как по мне, пусть поубивают друг друга, чем меньше гребаных фэйри, тем лучше! Сам подумай, – Леонард наклонился к Заку, – если они за семьсот лет не успокоились, то что решит еще пара веков? Пока они будут разбираться, кому править, мы сумеем неплохо заработать! Главное, чтобы нас не трогали, а уж…  
– Нет. В том то и дело, Леонард, что рано или поздно они придут к тебе.  
– К тебе уже заявились, – мрачно заметил тот, на что Зак практически прорычал в ответ:  
– Я делаю это не ради Мэб! Не ради кого-то еще, а ради себя и своей стаи! Ты должен понимать, – он покосился на подростка, замершего изваянием в углу комнаты. Так тихо, что Крис даже забыл о его существовании – но тот был там и слушал разговор, и, судя по тому, какой взгляд кинул на него Леонард, вовсе не случайно.   
– Сафир была у князя, – Зои откинулась на плечо Зака, мелкими глотками попивая чай. – Наверняка ты знаком с ней, тролль.  
– О нет, – забормотал Антон, – нет-нет-нет, только не она!   
– Кто это – Сафир? – спросил Крис. Имя казалось смутно знакомым.   
– Она опять спрашивала, не хочу ли я расстаться со своей кожей, – продолжала Зои, будто не слыша его, и тут Крис вспомнил. Фэйри на балу у зимней королевы, та самая! Он возмущенно уставился на Зака, но тот смотрел в пространство перед собой и казался обманчиво спокойным. Едва не безразличным.   
– Если она заявится ко мне, я знаю, куда ее послать, – заявил Леонард. – Никогда не любил сучку!  
– Они пытаются нас стравить, – медленно произнес Эрлкениг. – Заставить ненавидеть друг друга, снова начать воевать. И новый эмиссар Лета появляется как нельзя кстати.   
У Криса на языке вертелась целая куча вопросов, но он заставил себя молчать. Они допили чай – Зак так к еде и не притронулся, равно как и Сара с Антоном.   
– Я не разрешаю тебе врываться в мой дом, Охотник, – уведомил Леонард на прощание.  
– Приму к сведению. В какой из домов?   
Тот наградил его угрюмым взглядом, и на одно мгновение, на долю секунды Крис увидел то большое чужое существо, которое пряталось под тонкой человеческой кожей. А потом оно посмотрело на Криса – не вставая из кресла, даже не поворачивая головы – но оно посмотрело, и Крис услышал шорох слов в своей голове.  
 _Так мало времени._  
А еще  
 _Приходи. Мы могли бы поискать твоих родителей вместе._  
Дыхание сбилось. Правую руку закололо, потом сильнее, запястье свело судорогой, но Крис все равно остановился в дверях, повернулся и сделал шаг назад, медленно, точно ноги отказывались повиноваться.   
– Простите, – язык еле ворочался во рту, – мистер Леонард, тролль, сэр, вы тоже хотите поиграть со мной? Боюсь, у вас ничего не выйдет.  
И он вышел, ощущая, как с каждой секундой исчезает тяжесть чужой воли. Он вцепился левой рукой в запястье правой, неосознанно поглаживая пальцами метку.   
Никто не произнес ни слова пока они не вышли на улицу. 

 

***  
– Да что ж это такое! – выкрикнул Крис. – Почему ты не предупредил меня, что тролли существуют?!  
Зак засунул руки в карманы и оглядел своих спутников.   
– А зачем? Ты бы все равно не поверил.   
– Тебе я верю! – поклялся Крис и запнулся, не зная, рассказать Заку или нет о том, что услышал, выходя из кабинета. – Слушай, этот Леонард… он предложил найти моих родителей. Он как будто говорил только со мной, внутри моей головы… Это было так странно, чувак…  
– Тебе решать, – после паузы отозвался Зак. – Но я бы не посоветовал связываться с троллями. Ладно, сейчас мы должны…  
– Позавтракать! – громко перебил его Крис. – Где угодно, пусть в ближайшей забегаловке! Умираю, жрать хочу! Еда, – твердо объявил он под недовольными взглядами четырех пар глаз, – мне плевать, насколько вы бессмертные – я хочу есть!  
– Что тебе мешало поесть, – пробормотала Зои, – не понимаю…  
Крис открыл рот, чтобы ответить ей, но вместо этого испуганно охнул.  
– Солнце! Ты! Ты и солнце! Вы все под солнцем!  
– Разговоры о вампирах ему мозг вынесли, – пробормотал Антон.   
По правде говоря, никакого солнца и не предвиделось: свет пробивался сквозь тяжелые тучи, еле-еле освещая город. Медленно, будто неохотно, шел снег – снежинки еще таяли на асфальте, но уже обжигали кожу холодом.   
Зои фыркнула, оттянула воротник, демонстрируя узоры на коже. Крис перевел взгляд на Сару – ее татуировки были все время на виду. Антон задрал рукава куртки – рисунок обвивал его запястья, точно диковинные браслеты.   
– Я думал, у вас закончились чернила, – Крис глянул на Зака.   
– Нашли способ достать еще, – расплывчато отозвался тот. – Ты правда хочешь есть?  
– Ужасно. А еще я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, что происходит.  
– Ладно.  
И Зак выполнил обещание – но не раньше, чем они расположились на красных диванах «Бургер-Кинг» и Крис с помощью Сары и Антона притащил на столик несколько подносов с едой.   
– Спасибо, Кристофер, ты очень любезен, – Зак аккуратно поднял ломтик картошки и обмакнул в соус.  
Невозможно было поверить, что эта еда была вкуснее той, что подавали в доме на проспекте Андраши, но похоже, особое удовольствие ему доставлял тот факт, что кормит их Крис на деньги Бенедикта.  
– Рассказывай, – Крис плюхнулся на диван, скинул куртку и со стоном вгрызся в свой гамбургер, одновременно пытаясь вывернуть руку из рукава, где она запуталась. – Я хочу знать все. 

 

**Ледяной сад**

Ее пульс затих под пальцами, и сердце остановилось.   
Засыпай, усни.  
Губы вздрогнули последний раз, кривясь от боли, и дыхание оборвалось.  
Усни, позабудь все.   
А потом –   
– просыпайся.  
Она рванулась вверх – он знал, как это больно – дыша его силой, и тени скользили по ее лицу, гладили тело, обвивали светлые волосы. Кости сдвинулись, складываясь и ломаясь, мышцы изменили форму, кожа проросла мехом.   
Гончая.   
Сильная, выносливая, с бурой шерстью.  
Волчица.   
Он провел рукой по ее спине, и она поднялась на лапы, прижимаясь к нему, вильнула хвостом. Он слышал ее голос в своей голове – восторженное повизгивание, любопытство, благодарность. Она хотела облизать его лицо языком, исследовать, хотела мчаться вперед, обнюхать каждое дерево, цепочку следов, уводящих на восток, жаждала познакомиться с остальными гончими, хотела принадлежать ему по-настоящему…  
Позже, пообещал Эрлкениг.   
Как только он разберется с Зои – она опять ускакала куда-то, он мог бы найти и вернуть, но не стал. Пусть проветрится. Может, успокоится сама и поймет, что он любит ее так же, как и прежде.   
Гончая нетерпеливо переступала у его ног, и Эрлкениг схватил поводья, взлетая в седло, пришпорил коня и скомандовал:  
– Вперед.   
Дикая охота понеслась за ним с гиканьем и криками, с треском сухих веток, с топотом копыт и пением рогов. Стояла середина декабря: снег еще не покрыл землю, но воздух был пропитан морозом. Гончая пила его большими глотками, рвалась вперед, чтобы успеть за королем, но он опередил ее, уходя вправо за поворот, одним махом перескакивая овраг. Она бежала быстро, но он был быстрее.  
Стая неслась позади, пытаясь нагнать, но Эрлкениг послал коня в галоп, наклоняясь в седле. Он мчался, не разбирая дороги, летел над землей, ощущая, как ветер треплет плащ, как холодит разгоряченную кожу – скакать только вперед, не оборачиваться, не останавливаться…  
Зои была ярким огнем в чаще, ее голова полна злых мыслей и неосторожных слов, ревность и ярость сплелись комком.  
Новая гончая бежала с всадниками, забыв свое имя, свою смерть – свобода пахла заячьим следом, прелыми листьями, кожаной сбруей и мехом, кровью.  
Эрлкениг сжал зубы и снова пришпорил взмыленного коня. Охота свистела и улюлюкала вдалеке, гончие взвыли, подняв дичь, и он ощутил радость всадников, неистребимую, бесконечную жажду.   
Истаявший месяц глядел на них с неба.   
Постепенно конь начал замедлять ход, и Эрлкениг больше не натягивал поводья, позволяя тому самому выбирать путь. Тропа вывела на холм, где деревья поредели и расступились, освобождая место саду – и сад был рукотворный. Здесь ветер утих, воздух будто застыл, а все звуки смолкали давним эхом.   
Хозяин Охоты спешился, перекинул поводья вокруг толстой ветки и направился вперед, ступая бесшумно. Горечь астр и хризантем обожгла нос, стоило подойти ближе; сад оказался цветником, и посреди него стояли две женщины.   
Та, что пониже, наклонилась к кусту георгин, касаясь махрового цветка кончиками пальцев.  
– …прекрасен. Великолепная работа, такая безыскусная и чистая.   
– Благодарю, госпожа, но это не моя заслуга, – сказала вторая, и Эрлкениг узнал ее. Темные волосы были уложены в гладкую прическу, в уголках рта прятался смех – она кивнула королю, как старому знакомому.   
– Охотник здесь. Я слышала его шаги, но не слышала приветствия.  
– Добрая ночь, Мэб, – он склонил голову, и только после этого королева зимних фэйри обернулась. В одной руке она держала серебряный нож, а другой прижимала к груди охапку стеклянных цветов. Нет, не стеклянных, понял он, закованных в лед.   
– Я устраиваю бал на следующей неделе. Тебя ждать, Охотник?   
Он заглянул в ее прозрачные серо-голубые глаза и медленно покачал головой.  
– Но спасибо за приглашение.  
– Я так и думала. Слишком хорош для наших скромных посиделок, правда, Ви?  
Та улыбнулась:  
– Думаю, у него много дел, госпожа.   
– Ты всегда защищаешь его, – Мэб прошлась рядом с хризантемами, придирчиво исследуя соцветия. – У тебя тоже всегда дела – все эти садики и цветочки, розы, подснежники, гиацинты!.. Летние выращивают их взмахом руки, а ты тратишь сотни лет на то, чтобы добиться нужного оттенка, – она осмотрела приглянувшуюся ветку, кивнула и срезала ножом.   
Эрлкениг смотрел, как стебель покрывается морозной коркой, как мгновенно застывают лепестки.   
– Это мое хобби, – сказала Ви. Улыбка ее стала насмешливой, но Мэб не заметила, увлеченная поиском нового цветка, достойного ее букета.   
– Я давно хотела поговорить, Охотник. Твой предшественник был не слишком вежлив, ждать от него лояльности я не стала. Что скажешь ты?   
Он помолчал какое-то время, пытаясь найти нужные слова.  
– Законы одинаковы для всех, королева, и я подчиняюсь им.  
Она фыркнула и покачала головой:  
– Нет, так не пойдет. Что бы ты ответил, если бы я предложила Дикой охоте перейти ко мне на службу? Не отвечай сейчас, подумай хорошенько. Я бы могла дать тебе защиту и покровительство, а взамен ты поддержишь меня, случись что внезапно.  
– Внезапно?   
Он посмотрел на Ви, но ее лицо оставалось невозмутимым.  
– Что должно случиться?  
– Например, война с Титанией.   
– Моя госпожа ожидает, что летние нападут в любой день и час, – пояснила Ви в ответ на его удивленный взгляд.   
Эрлкениг смотрел на Мэб, пытаясь понять, что за игру она ведет. Перемирие длится уже полвека, и никто не осмелится нарушить его по доброй воле. Мэб знает об этом как никто другой, и все же…  
– Нет.  
– Нет? – она повернулась так резко, что длинные светлые волосы хлестнули по плечам. – Ты уверен в этом, Охотник, потому что дважды я спрашивать не стану!   
– Это большая честь, но я ее не приму.  
– Значит, не такая большая для тебя, – прошипела Мэб.   
– Нет, – повторил он, качая головой, – я не буду участвовать в войне.   
Внезапно она успокоилась, кивнула и перестала стискивать пальцами серебряный нож.  
– Ви предупреждала меня, что ты откажешься. Твой ответ не стал сюрпризом, но я все-таки надеялась… – Мэб вздохнула, рассматривая собранные цветы. – Я могла бы приказать, и ты бы не посмел ослушаться.  
Он склонил голову и поднял бровь, ощущая, как внутри поднимается ярость. Где-то по лесу блуждала Зои – она перестала злиться и хотела только найти его, попросить прощения и, капризно надув губы, потребовать поцелуй в доказательство любви. Новая гончая мчалась с остальными, загоняя зайца, и вот она настигла его первой, волчьи клыки погрузились в шею, брызнула теплая кровь. Джек и Дарина скакали бок о бок, болтая и смеясь. Его всадники…   
– Но не стану, – сказала Мэб после паузы.  
Она хотела, чтобы он благодарил ее за милость, но Эрлкениг снова кивнул в ответ, принимая как должное. Он отступил назад, не отрывая глаз от королевы фэйри, от ее пальцев, что гладили стебель цветка.   
– Лояльность по принуждению даст гораздо меньше, чем честная присяга, – сказала Мэб, ни к кому не обращаясь. – Но ты должен пообещать, что подумаешь над моим предложением.   
– Хорошо, – согласился Эрлкениг.  
Никогда. Если она могла читать его, то услышала это слово так ясно, как если бы он произнес вслух. Нет, этого не будет никогда.

 

 

***  
– Ты раньше мне об этом не рассказывал! – возмутилась Зои. – Я и не знала, что Мэб разговаривала с тобой!.. Именно в ту ночь!..  
Все остальные молчали. Крис допивал кофе, не чувствуя вкуса, пытался соединить в голове все концы и терпел поражение. Он хотел спросить – правда ли Ви попросила Эрлкенига найти летнего эмиссара – но вместо этого сказал совсем другое:  
– Летние могут приказать цветам распуститься?  
– Да, – отозвался Зак. – Среди прочих талантов.   
Здесь был какой-то подвох. Какая-то неучтенная часть информации, но Крис искал ее и не мог поймать, точно рыбу в мутном пруду. Золотую рыбку…  
Он тряхнул головой. Все было слишком странно. Дикая охота, сидящая за пластиковым столом в забегаловке, впрочем, смотрелась вполне естественно. Нормально. Хотя им всегда удавалось каким-то образом слиться с окружающими и не привлекать внимания – разумеется, если Эрлкениг не хотел обратного.  
– Так поэтому мы навещаем Теневое Братство? – спросил Антон. – Чтобы проверить, не выбрали ли они сторону? Чтобы потом самим решить, к кому лучше присоединиться?  
Зак наградил его колючим взглядом:  
– Охота ни к кому не присоединится.   
– Да, я уже понял, что вы сами по себе, – вмешался Крис, – но все эти ваши другие фэйри – зачем им нарушать перемирие?   
– У каждого свои причины.   
– Поэтому Ви попросила нас найти этого человека, – медленно произнесла Зои.   
– Человека? – удивился Крис. – Я думал, что вы ищете фэйри!  
– Нового эмиссара Титании, да, – кивнул Зак. – Но еще недавно он был человеком. Королева сделала свой выбор в конце лета, но никто не знает…  
– Имени этого везунчика, – закончил Крис. – Понятное дело!   
– Кто угодно может им быть, – пробормотал Антон, пристально глядя на него. – Обычный человек или подменыш.  
– Да какого хрена?! Вы, что же, думаете, это я?!  
– Никто так не думает, – успокоила Зои. – Твой трактирщик заметил бы, и мы тоже.   
– Но не исключено, – гнул свою линию Антон. – Кто знает, насколько хорошо его замаскировали?  
Крис с вызовом смотрел в ответ:  
– Тебе не кажется, что я бы запомнил?!  
– А может, ты спящий агент. Ничего не знаешь, а потом раз – и привет!  
– Он прав, – подхватила Сара, – тем более что Крис уже сталкивался с миром фэйри, ему будет проще адаптироваться.  
Крис с ужасом смотрел на нее, потом перевел взгляд на Зака.  
– Невозможно, – тот стремительно поднялся на ноги, заставляя всех сделать то же самое. – Нужно проверить все возможные варианты. Я собираюсь заглянуть еще в одно местечко до сумерек. Кристофер, ты…  
– Я с вами! – завопил он, ни секунды не задумываясь. 

 

**Ископаемые (3)**

День перевалил за половину, но и здесь солнце не собиралось выглядывать из-за туч. Однако этот город разительно отличался от предыдущего. Крису доводилось бывать в Вене и раньше, и она ему ужасно нравилась – тут он чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Начиная от маленького автобусного вокзала Эльдберг и спальных кварталов на окраине, и заканчивая Внутренним городом, заключенным в кольцо Рингштрассе. Здесь было шумно, толпа бурлила, как в Праге. Он ловил обрывки разговоров на английском, немецком, русском, крутил головой по сторонам, наслаждаясь пребыванием в потоке людей. Здесь было ярко: рождественские украшения еще не успели снять, над каждой улицей красовались гирлянды из лампочек, шаров, огромные люстры и снежинки.  
Здесь пахло лошадьми и кофе, и шел снег – не такой мягкий и тихий, как в Будапеште, а настоящая метель. Нос у Криса моментально покраснел от холода, с ресниц приходилось постоянно смаргивать снежинки. Он спрятал замерзшие руки в карманы и поймал краем глаз Сару: она стояла, не обращая внимания на погоду, и свитер по-прежнему сползал у нее с плеч, открывая голую кожу, с одного взгляда на которую зубы начали стучать. Крис исподтишка оглянулся, проверяя, так ли шокированы окружающие таким вызывающим безразличием к холоду, как он сам. Но напрасно – всем было плевать. Попрошайкам, сновавшим вокруг, доставалась и то больше внимания. Компания хиппи, которая сидела на ступеньках вокруг чумной колонны, игнорируя туристов и наслаждаясь жизнью, притягивала больше взглядов.   
Девушка, одетая в пышное платье – восемнадцатый век, а может быть девятнадцатый, Крис не мог определить, но все равно засмотрелся, – кокетничала с парнем в костюме плюшевого медведя – уж что они там рекламировали таким образом, он понятия не имел.  
В общем и целом, Крису Вена нравилась. Но она явно не нравилась Зои.  
– Нет, – простонала она, – нет, пожалуйста, ты не можешь этого сделать!  
– Могу и сделаю, – сказал Зак и зашагал вперед, не глядя на нее.   
– Я терпеть не могу эту сучку! Я убью ее, как только увижу, ты прекрасно знаешь!   
– Не убьешь.   
– Но буду стараться, – угрожающе прорычала она, оглянулась на Криса и прошептала одними губами – скажи что-нибудь! Он пожал плечами, не соображая, что происходит, и тогда Зои схватила его за руку, переплела пальцы и с вызовом уставилась в спину Эрлкенигу. Вот только выпад оказался незамеченным.   
– О нет, – начал ныть Антон, – нет, только не к ней, только не эта Цисси!  
– Крисси, – поправил Зак, пробираясь сквозь толпу.   
– Какая разница! Все равно ее терпеть не могу!  
– Кто это? – спросила Сара.  
– Одна старая знакомая.   
– Сучка, – одновременно с ним выплюнула Зои. – Ходячая неприятность. Шлюха. И я категорически отказываюсь вести себя с ней прилично! О каких приличиях тут можно говорить?!   
– Тогда может нам лучше подождать где-нибудь? – рискнул Крис. – А Зак в это время…  
– Он за это время много чего успеет, – Зои сжала его руку, царапая ногтями. – Нет уж. Лучше мне быть рядом.   
– Только не думай что-нибудь выкинуть, – спокойно попросил Зак, – мы просто поговорим, я обещаю.  
Зои издала сдавленное рычание.  
– Да конечно, всегда так начинается, – буркнул Антон. – Как будто с ней можно просто поговорить…   
Не слушая его, Зак окликнул девушку в старинном платье:  
– Привет, не подскажешь, где Крисси?   
Та обернулась, приветствуя его широкой улыбкой:  
– Звоночек? Посмотри у Штеффля. А зачем она тебе?..   
Вместо ответа он прошел еще немного и свернул налево – прямо к громадному собору. С одной стороны тот был покрыт темным налетом, но с другой отполированный камень сиял белизной. Крис тихонько застонал, когда увидел горгулий, облепивших стены.  
– Не бойся, эти не оживут.  
– Звоночек? – прошипела Зои. – Когда-нибудь я тебе это припомню!  
– Плохая идея, – Антон продолжал бормотать себе под нос, хотя его никто и не слушал, – очень плохая идея…  
– Собор Святого Стефана, – Сара с восхищением разглядывала его. Вот уж с кем она могла подружиться, так это с Элис. Ну, разумеется, если бы к этому моменту Элис уже не узнала, что Сара – чокнутая, которая заключила сделку с демоном и хотела устроить апокалипсис. Нет, лучше держать их подальше друг от друга, правильно Зак свою свиту даже к Бену в трактир не завел в последний раз. – Он так прекрасен…  
– А вот еще кое-что прекрасное, прямо по курсу, – мрачным тоном, который никак не вязался со словами, произнес Антон.   
Крис увидел еще одну наряженную девицу: платье у нее было даже шикарней, чем у предыдущей. Туристы фотографировались с ней прямо на фоне собора, а какая-то маленькая девочка с благоговением гладила пышные юбки. Но тут девица подняла голову, взвизгнула «Закари!», подхватила все свои кринолины и бросилась к Эрлкенигу – с тем, чтобы повиснуть у него на шее и впиться в рот поцелуем.  
– Вот же тварь, – выдохнула Зои.   
Крис заинтересованно смотрел на новую знакомую: она заставила Зака наклониться, запустила руки ему в волосы и засунула язык в рот – самое любопытное, Эрлкениг целовал ее в ответ. В конце концов она неохотно отлипла от него и переключилась на Антона. Он принял ее поцелуй как должное, но под конец даже проникся и облапал ее грудь – видимо, удержаться было невозможно. Потом она поцеловала Сару – та спокойно ответила на поцелуй, будто в мире для нее не было ничего привычнее, чем целоваться с женщиной на площади в Вене.   
А потом настал через Криса – и он попятился, едва не сбив с ног Зои.  
– Э-э-э, нет, приятно познакомиться и все такое, но, пожалуй, я пас!  
Она скользнула по нему глазами, обнаружила рядом Зои, но целовать никого из них не стала.  
– Привет, всадница.  
– Привет, Крисси.  
– Твой новый парень?..  
– Наш новый парень, – Зои обняла Криса за пояс, ухватив пальцами шлевки джинсов. – Познакомься, его зовут Кристофер.   
– Чудесно.  
Собственно, на этом их разговор закончился, незнакомка снова повернулась к Заку – вот только теперь он успел выставить перед собой руки, останавливая ее.  
– Хватит, Крисси. Я пришел по делу.   
– Ты всегда приходишь только по делам, никакого веселья, – она капризно надула губы и покачала головой, на которой возвышался здоровенный парик. Или не парик, Крис присмотрелся и решил, что волосы, уложенные в высокую прическу, были ее собственными. Лиф платья едва прикрывал грудь, крошечная пелеринка была больше украшением, чем спасением от холода, но Крисси не выглядела замерзающей. Наоборот: ее щеки раскраснелись, глаза блестели… Да она же под кайфом, сообразил Крис и глянул на Зака, чтобы тот подтвердил его догадку. Но хозяин Охоты был занят переговорами.  
– Может быть, сегодня как раз тот день, когда можно совместить одно с другим, – он тянул слова, будто ириску во рту.   
Зои негодующе фыркнула.  
– Правда? – Крисси склонила голову на бок, оценивающе глядя на Эрлкенига. – Вы, фэйри, так и норовите обмануть доверчивую девушку! – она с притворной скромностью разгладила кружева на груди.  
– Понеслось, – шепнул Антон.  
– А впрочем, я готова поговорить об этом, – она ухватила Зака под локоть и практически повисла на нем, увлекая в ту сторону, откуда они только что пришли. – Сколько лет я тебя не видела? Десять, пятнадцать?  
– Двадцать семь, – сообщил Зак.  
Девице на вид было не больше двадцати пяти, но Крис не чувствовал в ней ничего сверхъестественного. Ну, за исключением сверхъестественной наглости, но этим, судя по всему, славилась большая часть Заковых приятелей. Может быть, она просто хорошо сохранилась.   
– Мог бы и не напоминать, вредина! – она ударила Эрлкенига сложенным веером. – А помнишь, как здорово мы повеселились на том балу?.. Мне туфли натерли ноги, и я никогда не забуду, как ты…  
Антон и Сара обреченно плелись за ними, и Крис заставил Зои тоже пошевелиться. Зак оглянулся через плечо, проверяя, идут ли они – и вид у него был извиняющийся.   
– Что это за принцесса? – шепотом спросил Крис.   
– Ненавижу ее, – так же тихо отозвалась Зои. – Думает о себе слишком много. Выскочка. Шлюха. Только и мечтает, как затащить моего короля в постель!  
Это Крис уже понял.  
– Она тоже из Теневого братства?  
– К несчастью.  
Крисси продолжала что-то громко трещать, повиснув на Заке. Крис пытался прислушаться, понимая, что среди ее болтовни может проскользнуть что-то важное, но она стрекотала о какой-то ерунде – на Мадейре дивная скука в этом сезоне, Корфу ее страсть, но летом там стояла ужасная жара – и прочее в том же духе. Половину названий он где-то слышал, об остальных можно было только догадываться – острова это или пляжи, названия городов или модных отелей.   
– Но каждую зиму ты все равно возвращаешься, – бросил Эрлкениг, и она недовольно надула губы.  
– За чертовым городишкой нужно присматривать! Кто знает, во что он превратится без меня? А какие у тебя за дела здесь?..  
– Мне нужна помощь.   
Она развернулась и кокетливо глянула на него:  
– Услуга за услугу, ты знаешь мои расценки!   
Крис почувствовал, как Зои еще сильней сжала его руку, и Зак видимо это тоже понял.  
– Где мы можем поговорить?   
– Уже пришли, – она махнула на витрину кондитерского магазина, возле которой они стояли. – Моя комната на третьем этаже, ты можешь подняться, – тут она ненароком скользнула взглядом по Зои, – а остальные подождут внизу.   
– У меня мало времени, – его голос стал твердым, как алмаз.  
– Что ж, тогда мы сделаем это быстро…  
– Хорошо, – Эрлкениг распахнул дверь, пропуская первой всадницу, и коснулся пальцами ее руки. Зои вспыхнула, глянула ему в глаза и втащила Криса за собой.   
– Ты мне за это еще ответишь, – прошипела она, выбирая самый лучший столик. Компания, которая расположилась там, быстро решила, что им будет удобнее у окна, и ретировалась с дороги за пару секунд.  
Внутри было тепло и пахло как в раю – у Криса немедленно потекли слюнки, хотя он не так давно поел. Здесь царил шоколад и коньяк, легчайший крем из взбитых сливок и миндальная стружка. Крисси прошла мимо стойки, не обращая внимания на посетителей и официантов, разносивших кофе в высоких бокалах, свернула куда-то и исчезла, уводя хозяина Дикой охоты за собой.   
Зои пробормотала что-то угрожающее, отпустила Криса и рухнула на мягкий стул с гнутыми ножками. Почти мгновенно на столе перед ней возник бокал толстого стекла, наполненный кофе с высокой пенкой. Такие же бокалы поставили и перед остальными, а еще маленькие тарелочки со штруделем, тонкими кусочками торта и какими-то пирожными, украшенными марципаном.  
– Я поверить не могу, – пробормотал Антон. – Это не должно происходить, но все же происходит!  
– Омерзительно, – согласилась с ним Сара. – Никогда бы не подумала, что будет так противно…  
Зои отодвинула все лакомства, которые ей принесли, поставила локти на стол и уставилась в пространство невидящим взором.  
– Подождите, – Крис с трудом оторвался от своего кофе и недоверчиво оглядел стаю, – так они там трахаются что ли?!  
– Неужели, наконец-то дошло, – Антон повернулся к нему, будто обрел неожиданного союзника. – А теперь представь, каково нам? С какой-то смертной, будь она сто раз королевой…   
– Нет, серьезно?!  
– Они. Не. Трахаются, – прорычала Зои.   
Крис так и не понял, пыталась она себя уговорить или ей не нравилась формулировка. В любом случае он понял, что обстановку нужно разрядить, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Но как нарочно в голову ничего не приходило.  
– Ну и денек… Ладно, кто-нибудь из вас знает эту летнюю королеву? Как она выглядит?   
– Ты узнаешь ее, если увидишь, – язвительно заметил Антон. – При условии, конечно, что она разрешит тебе смотреть! Ну а если вдруг ей не понравится – попрощайся со своими глазами!  
Крис недоверчиво глянул на него, но тут вмешалась Зои.  
– Никто из нас никогда ее не видел, – она взяла с тарелки печенье и теперь крошила его в пальцах, – так что ничем помочь не можем. Наверное, Ви знает, но…  
– Понятно, не скажет, – вздохнул Крис. – Я просто подумал… не то, чтобы были какие-то сомнения, но вдруг… Вдруг я ее уже видел?   
– Уверяю, этого бы ты точно не забыл, – Антон подозрительно его разглядывал. – Ну, если она память тебе не стерла.  
– Если она это умеет, то говорить о чем-то бессмысленно, – подала голос Сара. – Он мог видеть ее сотню раз, и все равно бы не запомнил!  
– Конечно, умеет! Все фэйри умеют стирать память!   
– Похоже, новеньким это не рассказывают, – пробормотал Крис и заслужил тяжелый взгляд от Сары. – Слушай, и не надоело тебе пытаться меня напугать? Могла бы у нее проконсультироваться, – он мотнул головой в сторону Зои, – насколько это бесполезно! И хватит уже переживать! Если они не тра… в общем, если все нормально, то и волноваться не о чем!   
– Но мы стая! – взвился Антон. – Как ты не понимаешь! Да ты и понять не можешь, куда тебе!   
– Я понимаю, – тихо и упрямо ответил Крис, – вы стая, конечно! Только и делаете, что думаете о себе, как и все люди, которых так ненавидите! И чем тогда вы лучше? Тем, что вся такая из себя крутая Дикая охота? Таскаетесь за Эрлкенигом хвостом, заглядываете ему в глаза и считаете, что можете одобрять или не одобрять то, что он делает? Какая к черту разница! – он пытался говорить тихо, но слова рвались изо рта. – Я думаю, если Зак делает что-то, то только потому, что иного выхода нет! Я, в отличие от вас, доверяю ему!  
Он откинулся на спинку кресла, схватил пирожное, засунул в рот и принялся жевать, не глядя ни на кого. Зои посмотрела на него немного странно, но не произнесла ни слова. Они все молчали какое-то время, а потом Антон негромко сказал:  
– Я спорю с ним, потому что он сам этого хочет. Ему это нравится. Он сам говорил. И ты ему тоже нравишься, – внезапно признал он.   
– Иногда даже больше, чем стая, – буркнула Сара, и Крис подумал, что не стоило их так отчитывать. – А ты ведь даже не отличаешься особой красотой.  
Всякое сожаление тут же испарилось.   
– Если ты думаешь, что он выбирает за красивую мордашку, то заблуждаешься, – серьезно сказал Антон.   
– Я знаю, – кивнул Сара, и они снова погрузились в молчание. Зои крошила печенье и изредка поглядывала за стойку, но больше никак не выражала свое волнение. Либо хорошо притворялась, либо действительно успокоилась.   
– Слушай, в общем, я тут подумал и решил, что с тобой в стае было бы весело, – Антон снова поразил Криса, да так, что тот едва не подавился пирожным, закашлялся и выплюнул клейкую массу в ладонь.  
– О господи… ты хоть предупреждай в следующий раз… Я точно с вами когда-нибудь чокнусь!  
– Король тебя просто обожает, Зои ты нравишься, – он покосился на всадницу, – так что есть все шансы, – Антон пихнул его локтем под ребра и посоветовал. – Лучше выкинь эту гадость. Может, она у них отравленная. Этой Крисси нельзя доверять.  
– А чего ж ты раньше не сказал! – взвыл Крис, быстро вываливая остатки в блюдце.   
Антон пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю. Думал, ты сам догадаешься. Или защита сработает.  
Крис осторожно перевернул руку и посмотрел – знаки оставались такими же ясными и четкими, как прежде. Он позволил себе тихонько выдохнуть и снова откинулся на кресле.   
Прошло еще несколько минут, не больше, Крис едва не начал засыпать, убаюканный теплом и ароматами кондитерской, как вдруг Зои резко поднялась на ноги.  
– Идемте, – скомандовала она.  
Зак ждал их возле двери, ведущей на кухню: здесь марципанами и кофе пахло еще сильнее, чем в зале. Они прошли мимо, свернули несколько раз и вышли через заднюю дверь, оказавшись в узком проулке за кондитерской. Крисси прислонилась к стене и курила, дым от дешевых сигарет перебивал запахи сладостей. Из ее прически выбилось несколько прядей, пелерина съехала на одно плечо, открывая залихватскую татуировку с якорем. Глаза сияли, щеки алели румянцем – и она выглядела моложе, понял Крис. Лет семнадцать, не больше. Это было странно и немного жутко.   
– Узнал что-нибудь? – Антон неодобрительно оглядел ее и повернулся к Эрлкенигу. – Что-нибудь действительно полезное?  
– Что-нибудь – возможно, полезное – не уверен, – отозвался тот, обнимая Зои. Она не пыталась оттолкнуть его, но и не выглядела довольной. – Нам пора.  
Крисси улыбалась, точно кошка, объевшаяся сметаны:  
– Уверяю, вся моя информация – очень полезная. Я так рада тебя видеть… где вы остановились?   
Зак, который ненавязчиво подталкивал Зои и Криса прочь, на мгновение замешкался:  
– Один замок. Там башни и река рядом.   
Она фыркнула:  
– Замок с башнями на реке? Ты шутишь? Один из моих замков?  
– Розенбург не твой, – выплюнул Антон  
– Розенбург? Как предсказуемо…  
Тут Эрлкениг не выдержал, схватил Антона за шиворот и поволок за собой, не попрощавшись.  
– Увидимся, Закари! – воскликнула Крисси, провожая его влюбленными глазами. – Ты знаешь, я здесь каждую зиму!.. Буду скучать!..

 

***  
Зак вел их переулками, избегая оживленных улиц. Крис изо всех сил старался держать язык за зубами и поэтому очень удивился, когда хозяин Дикой охоты первым начал говорить:  
– Ну, давай.  
– Что давать?..  
– Спрашивай. Ты же хочешь, я вижу.   
– Хочу. Но спрашивать тебя бесполезно: ты либо отвечаешь загадками, либо начинаешь злиться. Кто эта Крисси?  
– Да, вот именно, – подключилась Сара. – Я тоже хочу знать, кто она такая!   
– Человек, который живет слишком долго. Еще?  
– Какая-то королевская особа? Ты с ней спал? Что она тебе рассказала? – Криса не нужно было долго упрашивать.   
– На какой из этих вопросов мне отвечать сначала?.. И я не занимался с ней сексом!   
Зои продолжала угрюмо молчать, и Крис уже ничего не понимал.   
– Неужели у фэйри это как-то иначе называется…  
Антон захихикал.  
– Точно. Я всегда был в этом уверен!  
– Я с ней не спал! – прорычал Зак, останавливаясь посреди улицы.  
Крис на всякий случай оглядел его с ног до головы, пытаясь найти очевидные свидетельства, но ничего не обнаружил: одежда была в полном порядке, разве что волосы чуть растрепались, но это могло быть от ветра. Снег закончился, когда они вышли из кондитерской, и ранние сумерки уже наползали на город.   
– Я понимаю, что это не мое дело, так что не буду спрашивать, – Крис вздернул подбородок, глядя Эрлкенигу в глаза. – Но мне это не нравится.   
Одобрительное молчание справа и слева доказывало, что и Антон, и Сара были с ним наконец абсолютно солидарны, а Зои с вызовом уставилась на короля.  
– Кристофер. Я спал с тобой. С ней – нет, – он улыбнулся, криво и безумно, и перевел взгляд на Зои. – Ты тоже возмущена?  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – с чувством объявила она и сложила руки на груди. – Лучше бы ты ее трахнул.   
– Да ну, – он вскинул бровь, – подумай над этим еще немного, и поймешь, что была не права. Это простейший обмен энергией, – соизволил объяснить он для Криса, – я дал ей то, что она хотела, а Крисси поделилась информацией.   
– Я просто сгораю от любопытства, – пробурчала Зои. – Нет, правда.  
– Ты дал ей энергии, чтобы поддерживать вечную молодость, – Сара жадно смотрела на Эрлкенига, – и надолго хватит?  
– Нет. Кто-нибудь еще хочет что-нибудь спросить? – он с вызовом глянул на Антона, но тот пожал плечами и опустил глаза. – Отлично, тогда давайте уйдем отсюда подальше, и я расскажу…  
– Ты ее трогал, – обвинила Зои, – она тебя целовала, с языком!  
– Кто бы говорил, – парировал он, – от тебя до сих пор вампирами несет!  
– Нет, – застонал Крис, – нет, пожалуйста, не начинайте!   
– Замолчи! – прикрикнули они одновременно и снова повернулись друг к другу.  
– Она права, потому что…  
– Антон, закрой рот.  
– Сколько можно?..   
– Зои, я предупреждаю…  
– Несколько поздновато для предупреждений. Ты просто не понимаешь…   
– Я все понимаю, – он обхватил ее голову ладонями и наклонился, прижимаясь к щеке, – Зои, _mi amore,_ перестань капризничать, ты же знаешь, что я…   
Он пробормотал еще несколько слов – Крис не понял, но примерно догадался о смысле. Антон демонстративно разглядывал крыши домов, Сара отошла в сторону и терпеливо ждала. У Криса зазвонил телефон, и он с облегчением занялся его поисками вместо того, чтобы вслушиваться в разговор, явно не предназначенный для его ушей. Мобильник нашелся во внутреннем кармане куртки, рядом с веточкой-амулетом. Крис вынул ее и стиснул в правой руке, чтобы не потерять, а телефон прижал к уху.  
– Привет, Карл!   
– Где тебя черти носят? – донеслось из динамика, и Крис мгновенно вспомнил, что пообещал Карлу встретиться с ним сегодня вечером. – Опять твои сверхъестественные друзья заявились? Можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю! И в какой дыре вы на этот раз? Нет, слушай, на это тоже лучше не отвечай, потому что я не желаю слышать, какую столицу Европы вы разносите на этот раз!  
– Мы в Вене, – Крис отошел подальше, прикрывая микрофон рукой.  
Карл негодующе фыркнул:  
– Здорово! Он в Вене! Отлично!   
На заднем фоне слышался расплывчатый гул: приглушенная музыка, будто реклама по телевизору и шум льющейся воды, шипение раскаленного масла и знакомые голоса – нормальные, бытовые звуки, домашние и успокаивающие.   
– Ты у Бена?  
– Ага. Он передает тебе привет, – сообщил Карл. Бенедикт шумно запротестовал, возмущаясь, что ничего подобного не говорил – с чего бы это он стал передавать привет какому-то Кристоферу, который исчез в неизвестном направлении и даже не оставил записки?   
– Я бумаги не нашел, – промямлил Крис. Ну, правда, не писать же ему на обрывке газеты?  
– Разумеется, совсем не обязательно кого-то предупреждать, – Карл, похоже, все-таки обиделся. – И что в Вене?  
– Ничего особенного. Холодно, – поежился Крис, – но кофе вкусный.  
– Ладно, иди развлекайся…  
– Да тут и развлечений не особенно много, – он повернулся, глядя на Зака и Зои – похоже, они уже помирились и ворковали как влюбленные голубки.   
– Конечно, – уверенности в голосе Карла не было. – Ну давай, увидимся.  
– На следующей неделе точно, – заверил его Крис.

 

***  
Он успел нажать отбой, начал опускать руку с зажатым в ней телефоном, и тут на него напали. Лезвие ножа блеснуло в темноте, Крис заорал и попытался уйти от удара, инстинктивно защищаясь руками. Он выпустил телефон и пнул нападавшего, хотел вывернуться, убежать, но человек был сильнее. Перед глазами все завертелось, брызнула кровь, но Крис не почувствовал боли. За какие-то доли секунды он понял, что ни Зак, ни Зои, ни Сара с Антоном не смогут помочь ему – он отошел слишком далеко, болтая по телефону, и как бы молниеносно они не передвигались, но все равно не успеют. И поэтому он сделал единственно правильную вещь: кинул веточку-амулет, пытаясь попасть в своего противника и почти не надеясь на это.   
Позднее Крис размышлял, что именно спасло ему жизнь, и не мог определиться: может быть, звонок Карла, а может быть, те доли секунды, за которые он принял решение и доверился Заку целиком и полностью.  
Невидимая сила толкнула его прочь, Крис мешком упал на тротуар и тут же перевернулся, готовясь защищаться, если амулет не сработает.  
Но он сработал.   
Время замедлилось и загустело, точно сироп. Прутик превратился в ветку, ветка ушла корнями в асфальт, отрастила шипы, схватила человека, обвиваясь вокруг него, не давая сделать ни шагу вперед, останавливая посреди движения, поднимая в воздух. Он закричал, когда первый шип проткнул ему глаз. Острые, жадные, колючки царапали кожу, разрывали одежду, и скоро крики превратились в безостановочный вой, пока терновник плотным коконом не оплел его. Брызнула кровь, расцвела шиповником на кусте, превратилась в бутоны, распустилась цветами. Розы усеяли колючки, и движение замерло.   
Человек был распят внутри тернового куста, ветки прошли сквозь его плоть, словно она была не толще бумаги, шипы превратили лицо в игольницу, разорвали одежду в лохмотья.   
И на все это ушли считанные секунды.  
Неторопливо, будто вырастая из тумана, окружающий мир начал возвращаться обратно. Крис почувствовал, что не дышит, и с трудом заставил себя сделать вдох. Посмотрел на стаю, застывшую в отдалении, нашел глазами Зака и понял – очень четко и безошибочно – Эрлкениг был поражен случившимся не меньше его самого.  
– Крис! – Зои упала на землю перед ним и попыталась разжать руки. – Ну же, дай мне посмотреть!..   
Ее руки были в крови. Его крови, понял Крис.   
– Он мертвый, – пробормотал Антон, с восхищением разглядывая человека в коконе веток. – Ни фига себе, как круто, вы только посмотрите!..  
– Замолчи! – приказал Эрлкениг.   
Он наклонился, оглядел Криса, скользнул теплыми пальцами по щеке:  
– Пара царапин, ничего страшного.  
Крис открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не смог выдавить и звука. Он задыхался. Падал. Зак о чем-то спросил Зои, вот только Крис не разобрал слов. Антон тенью маячил за спиной у короля, а Сара подошла ближе, заворожено глядя на терновник. Она подняла руку и погладила пальцами цветок – ярко-алый, напитавшийся кровью.   
– Крис, ты как, – Зои тормошила его, – скажи хоть что-нибудь, ты в порядке?  
Нет.  
Не в порядке.  
Он изо всех сил старался не проиграть эту битву, но темнота наступала, ослепляя и оглушая, оставляя совсем одного.


	4. Chapter 4

**Дом у реки**

– Кристофер, посмотри на меня. Вот так, открой глаза, молодец. Слушай мой голос, хорошо?  
– Да, – слабо ответил он и даже попытался приподняться, но Зак не позволил.   
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился. На тебя напали и пытались убить, ты перепуган, понимаю, но ты должен мне помочь.  
– Ладно, – вяло согласился он.  
– Мы должны где-то спрятаться.   
– Замок?.. – выдохнул Крис. Он приходил в себя, скорчившись на асфальте у какого-то дома, а посреди улицы… да, все еще там, никуда не делось. Страшная конструкция из человеческого тела и острых длинных шипов, и еще – розы, точно, розы.  
– Замок не подходит, – мрачно сказал Зак и покосился на Антона. – Кто-то слишком много болтал. Послушай, Кристофер, ты должен придумать, куда нам отправиться. Какое-нибудь тихое местечко, где никто не станет искать тебя. Вспоминай.  
Крис прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
– Это уже второй раз, – пробормотал он. – Меня пытаются убить, а ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то вспоминал.   
– Не отвлекайся, – Зои сидела с ним рядом и держала за руку – зажимала порезы, пытаясь остановить кровь, он это чувствовал.   
Зак молчал. Не тормошил Криса, больше не прикасался, убрал руки, и только смотрел своими темными блестящими глазами.   
– Я знаю одну девчонку… – шевелить губами было ужасно трудно. – У нее была подруга, а у родителей подруги – летний домик где-то под Сен… под Сентендре, какая-то дача…   
– Отлично, – Зак вздернул его на ноги, не обращая внимания на протестующий стон. – Туда и отправимся!   
– А как же?..   
Крис не хотел, но голова сама повернулась, а глаза нашли окровавленного человека.   
– Я не понимаю, что произошло. Я не представляю… Эта штука, которую ты мне дал, она же иначе работает, я видел… Она не должна убивать…  
– Я знаю, – мягко согласился Зак. – И обещаю, что разберусь с этим.   
В следующую секунду они все стояли на дорожке из цветных плиток перед маленьким двухэтажным домиком. Вокруг располагались такие же дома с темными окнами, чуть ниже в отдалении виднелся кусочек освещенной дороги – и больше ничего. Шум города, которого не ощущаешь до тех пор, пока он не умолкает, исчез, сменившись абсолютной тишиной.  
– Этот дом? – спросил Зак.  
– Э-э-э… нет, – Крис растерянно озирался по сторонам. – Вообще-то, я никогда не был на этой даче… Понятия не имею, где она находится!   
– Но ты подумал об этом доме, – не отставал тот, – я увидел именно его в твоей голове.   
Крис хотел потереть рукой лицо, но вовремя вспомнил, что ладони измазаны кровью – черт, да он весь в крови, он ранен!   
– Это какой-то бред! Я здесь никогда не был! Может быть, видел фото или проезжал мимо, но я понятия не имею, что это за место и кто здесь живет!  
– Это Сентендре. И в настоящий момент здесь живем мы, – Зак развернулся, выбил дверь ногой и затащил Криса в дом.  
Внутри было темно и сыро, пахло давно непроветриваемым жилищем, и Крис немного успокоился – ко всему прочему не хватало еще нарваться на разъяренных хозяев. Антон поколдовал над камином и через минуту разжег огонь, который не чадил, не дымил, а сразу же разгорелся ровно и сильно, согревая комнату.   
Криса усадили в кресло, закутали одеялом, хотя он и пытался отбиваться поначалу, вопил, что нет у него никакого шока. Но то ли усталость его в конце концов подкосила, то ли кровь, впитавшаяся в одежду, но очень скоро он сдался, послушно выпил какое-то горячее питье из чашки и разрешил Заку срезать лохмотья куртки острым черным кинжалом.   
– Я требую компенсацию.  
Хозяин Дикой охоты хмыкнул.   
– Ну тогда хотя бы цветы и шампанское для начала… – Крис попытался свалиться с кресла, когда Зак ненароком задел глубокий порез, но сильные руки подхватили его и усадили обратно.   
– Цветы?   
– Ой, нет, пожалуй, я погорячился…  
Крис вспомнил о розовом кусте, разорвавшем убийцу в лохмотья, и снова почувствовал, как к горлу подступила тошнота.   
Зак намочил полотенце в воде и начал обтирать кровь. Было не больно, но довольно неприятно: Крис вздрагивал, шипел сквозь зубы и где-то в глубине души радовался, что чувствует все это. Что не лежит сейчас где-нибудь в подворотне остывающим телом с перерезанным горлом…  
– Вы же не собираетесь меня обратить? – на всякий случай поинтересовался он и в ответ получил легкий подзатыльник от Зои.   
– Для этого ты недостаточно мертвый. Хотя, вот эта царапина выглядит достаточно грязной, если ты хочешь…  
– Ну нет, – он замотал головой, – ни за что!   
– Не дергайся.  
Зак вытер кровь с длинного пореза, медленно провел по нему пальцем, и края раны затянулись. Крис вытаращил глаза: Эрлкениг уже лечил его как-то после нападения призраков, но такого он еще не видел. Кожа заживала – медленно, неохотно, но снова становилась целой. Зак пробормотал что-то и снова коснулся руки кончиками пальцев, будто закрепляя сделанное.  
– Это тоже разделение энергии? – почему-то шепотом спросил Крис.   
– Тш-ш-ш, – шикнул на него Зак, переходя к следующему порезу. Их было немного, спасибо прочной куртке.   
Кожу покалывало, все волоски стали дыбом, как от статического электричества, но это было скорее приятно. Крис и не заметил, как все раны исцелились, а боль утихла. В голове тоже прояснилось, он начал соображать – и первым делом понял, что слышит голоса на дворе, поскуливание собак и звон лошадиной упряжи.  
– Ты позвал Охоту?..  
– Разумеется, – Зак поднялся, опуская закатанные рукава рубашки. – Не оставаться же им без меня.   
Да, точно. Дарина улыбнулась Крису, поймав его взгляд, Зои о чем-то вполголоса разговаривала с Джеком и Сарой, Антон примостился на другом кресле и угрюмо смотрел в окно.   
– А теперь Кристофер, расскажи нам, что случилось, – попросил Эрлкениг, и голос его был патокой, тягучей и невозможно сладкой.  
Крис в ужасе уставился на него, настолько осязаемой показалось угроза:  
– А ты не видел? Он напал на меня, хотел убить…  
– Нет, – перебил тот, – что случилось раньше. Когда ты в первый раз использовал амулет, который я дал тебе.  
Крис хлопал глазами.   
– Я не помню…  
– Ты сказал, что уже видел, как он действует. Когда, где?   
Крис припомнил, как давным-давно тот допрашивал его в лесу, и нервно вздрогнул, обхватил себя руками. Будто это не Зак прикасался к нему минуту назад, нежно и осторожно, а кто-то другой.   
– Сказал тебе – не помню! – огрызнулся он. – Не знаю! Может быть, он прав, – он мотнул головой на Антона, – и эти ваши королевы фэйри ко мне приходили, вот только я ни черта не запомнил! Не знаю, почему сказал об этом! И твоя Крисси – она же видела, куда мы направляемся! Она единственная знала! И его тоже она! – казалось, он потерял способность разговаривать связными предложениям, но тем не менее все его поняли.   
– Вот именно, – подхватила Зои. – И из-за нее мы теперь не можем вернуться в замок!  
Она гневно сверкнула глазами на Антона, но он, против обыкновения, не стал огрызаться, а только развел руками, подозрительно тихий.  
– А почему он не разговаривает? Это ты…  
– Да, – отрезал Зак.  
Какое-то мгновение Крис вспоминал, сколько раз слышал «язык отрежу» от хозяина Дикой охоты в адрес Антона, но Зои не дала ему как следует обдумать эту мысль.  
– И все-таки, зачем она это сделала?  
Зак наградил ее тяжелым взглядом и немного отодвинулся, переставая нависать над Крисом.  
– Ей заплатили, и она не смогла отказаться. Крисси не очень-то… одарена интеллектуально.  
– Что я слышу! Заметь, ты сам это признал!   
– Зои, – он покачал головой, останавливая ее. – Она не слишком умна, но никогда не причинит никому вреда. Возможно, она даже не знала, что делает.   
– Не знала, что кто-то попытается меня убить? – Крис завернулся в одеяло. – Но почему?.. Зачем я кому-то нужен?  
Зак молчал и смотрел на него. Значит, зачем-то нужен. Всегда существует кто-то, кому ты нужен – вот только причины у всех разные.   
– Прошу принять к сведению, что на этот раз я не при чем, – тихо сказала Сара.   
Крис раздраженно фыркнул.   
– Да, я заметил – у этого типа был огромный тесак! Ничего сверхъестественного, никаких заклинаний, никаких колдунов – он просто напал на меня! Слушайте, – новая мысль пришла в голову, и на мгновение у него отлегло от сердца, – а может, он просто хотел меня ограбить? Темный переулок, я разговаривал по телефону, да еще и на английском… Точно, говорю вам! Никаких заговоров! Просто тупой грабитель, которому не повезло!  
На какое-то мгновение ему даже стало жалко этого парня – готовился к очередной легкой жертве из безмозглых туристов, а нарвался на шипы. В самом прямом смысле.   
– Я вам говорю, так и было! – с каждой секундой уверенность Криса только укреплялась. Он хотел, чтоб так и было, он молился всем известным богам, он надеялся. – Жаль, что мы не можем спросить этого бедолагу, но я уверен, он – простой вор!  
– Почему не можем? – Зак подошел к Саре и принял у нее ярко-алый цветок. – Можем и спросим.   
У Криса пересохло во рту, нехорошее предчувствие вернулось с новой силой. 

 

***  
Конечно же, он ошибался.  
Это стало понятно сразу же, но какой-то частью своего сознания Крис все еще надеялся – и призрак эту надежду разрушил окончательно.   
Зак подержал в ладонях цветок, и перед тем, как положить его на центр стола перед собой, негромко произнес:  
– Однажды я сказал тебе, что кровь обладает силой. С ее помощью можно много всего сделать – и я сейчас не о добре. Смотри.  
Можно было и не говорить, Крис и так не отводил взгляда. Эрлкениг произнес несколько фраз на языке, которого Крис не понял, и тень проклюнулась из лепестков, поднялась и выросла, превращаясь в призрачную фигуру, покрытую кровью. Человек был ненамного старше Криса, но тяжелее и выше на пару дюймов. И еще он был в ужасе. Его кожа висела лохмотьями, один глаз вытек, но даже несмотря на это можно было различить выражение ужаса на его лице.   
Он видел их всех.   
Он знал, что умер.  
– Привет, – обманчиво дружелюбно сказал Зак. – Меня называют королем Дикой охоты, Собирателем Душ, Лесным царем, Эрлкенигом, Тенью. А как твое имя?  
Человек облизал дрожащие губы:  
– М-мартин. Мартин Фишер.   
– Скажи мне, Мартин, ты знаешь этого человека? – Зак обошел кресло и положил руки на плечи Крису. Плащ шлейфом тянулся за ним – будто какая-то черная птица залетела через окно и осталась внутри, расправив крылья и заняв все место. Крис глянул мельком – рогатый шлем упирался в потолок, темные глаза полыхали огнем.   
Умеет произвести впечатление, когда хочет.   
Мартин Фишер едва глянул на Криса своим единственным оставшимся глазом и пробормотал:  
– Да, знаю.   
– И откуда ты его знаешь? – продолжал Зак ласковым тоном, от которого Крису хотелось убежать куда-нибудь подальше и спрятаться, но он только вжимался в кресло. Бояться нечего, он убеждал себя, Зак не обвиняет его, а защищает, но сколько бы раз он не повторил это себе, все равно было неуютно.  
– Мне показали его фотографию. Сказали, где его найти.  
– Кто тебе заплатил?  
Он побелел еще больше, почти стал прозрачным, но не ответил.   
– Кто тебе заплатил? – спокойно повторил Зак.  
– Я не знаю… я клянусь, я никогда их раньше не видел… они выглядели как обычные люди, вот только имен своих они не назвали, я говорю правду!..   
– Неужели?  
– Я клянусь вам! – тот уже почти рыдал. – Они были странные, но мало ли странных парочек в Вене?.. Они назвали адрес кондитерской и сказали, что рано или поздно он тут появится! Я целую неделю на улице ночевал!  
– Ой, бедняжка, – Зои подошла ближе, разглядывая его с улыбкой. – И много тебе заплатили?  
Крис тоже хотел бы знать, но тип только трясся от ужаса и истекал призрачной кровью.   
– Кто вы такие?.. Что вы хотите от меня?.. Я умер? О боже, какого хрена, я ведь просто хотел немного подзаработать… О боже… – застонал он. – Я не знаю, что случилось... Я не знаю, что случилось!..   
– Ты умер, – сообщил Зак и кинул розу в огонь. Призрак взвыл и растворился в воздухе, будто тень разорвали на части какие-то невидимые силы.   
Несколько секунд Крис сидел и смотрел на тлеющий в камине цветок, а потом вскочил на ноги и ринулся к двери.  
Стая заполнила маленький сад, точно вода во время прилива: всадники бродили повсюду, разжигали костер, болтали и смеялись. Под ноги Крису попалась зазевавшаяся гончая: негодующе взвизгнула, клацнула зубами в опасной близости от лодыжки, и он решил прислониться к стене дома, чтобы больше ни на кого не наткнуться.   
Он представил, что думают соседи – если кому-то не повезло заночевать за городом сегодняшней ночью. И что потом будут представлять хозяева, обнаружив на своем участке следы присутствия нескольких десятков человек. И нельзя забывать про лошадей.   
– Что смешного? – поинтересовался Зак, бесшумно возникая за спиной.   
– Ничего.  
– Ты хихикаешь.  
– Это нервное… Час назад меня едва не убили!   
– Но не убили же, – серьезно сказал тот. – Так что перестань труситься от каждого шороха, Кристофер. Я обещаю, что буду за тобой присматривать.   
– А что, если это я? – вырвалось у Криса. – Если меня выбрала ваша Титания? Что ты тогда будешь делать?  
Зак немного помолчал.   
– Вряд ли. Ты самый обыкновенный человек, не обладающий никакими выдающимися способностями.   
Крис уже собирался обидеться, но Эрлкениг добавил:  
– Разумеется, кроме твоего сердца. А человеческое сердце мало кому из фэйри и Древних нужно.  
– Правда?  
– Разве что для ритуалов.   
– Иди ты на хрен со своими шуточками…   
Некоторое время они молчали. Зак наблюдал за стаей, а Крис смотрел вниз, на дорогу, подсвеченную парой фонарей, и еще дальше, где невидимая в темноте ворочалась река.   
– Я испугался, потому что это было неожиданно, – в конце концов сказал Крис. – Я даже не успел понять, что происходит. Тогда, в Праге, мне начало казаться, что я привыкаю к призракам и ожившим горгульям, и всему этому колдовству, но теперь… – он покачал головой. – Я просто не знаю…  
– Ты расслабился, – сообщила Зои. Она подошла, бесшумно шагая по земле, и прижалась к своему королю. – Слишком разленился, перестал быть осторожным. За такое сильно наказывают. А теперь мы поохотимся? – обратилась она к Эрлкенигу, запрокидывая голову.   
Он провел рукой по ее волосам, наклонился, прижимаясь губами к виску.   
– Непременно. Доставим тебя к Бену перед рассветом, Крис.  
– Ладно, – кивнул он, – как скажешь.  
– А пока пойди отдохни, – приказал Зак, и Крис послушно поплелся в дом – он действительно очень, очень устал.

 

***  
Но стоило только лечь в кровать, и сон как рукой сняло. Может, виновата была чужая постель – слишком мягкая, с холодными простынями, хотя Крис и притащил одеяло снизу. Может, комната – он не стал зажигать свет, довольствуясь отсветами костров в саду, но умудрился заметить и фотографии на стенах спальни, и забытый стакан на тумбочке, и мягкую игрушку, которая явно принадлежала ребенку. Он стал размышлять, есть ли тут детская, стал думать о неизвестных хозяевах: какие они, сколько им лет, привозят ли с собой на дачу родственников и друзей, пытался рассмотреть лица на фотографиях и гадал, какой породы их собака. В уголке кухни обнаружилась собачья миска.  
Он ворочался с боку на бок, пытался согреться, потом наоборот отпихивал одеяла и маялся из-за духоты.   
Он думал о Заке и Зои – где они мчатся сейчас? Думал об Антоне, о Саре, о розе, сгоревшей в камине, об этом человеке – о Мартине Фишере, убийце, призраке, чье тело осталось висеть в терновом кусте, распятое шипами.   
Крис пытался прогнать мысли, пытался не бояться, и наконец пригрелся, начал засыпать – и тогда она легла на кровать рядом с ним и обняла рукой.   
– Блядь! – он вздрогнул, сел на кровати, а Шиповник бросилась ему на шею, всхлипывая.  
– Я подумала, ты умер! Я так испугалась! Пришла сразу же, как только смогла!  
Она схватила его и начала целовать: в щеки, в глаза, в губы, куда попало, как целуют маленьких детей или щенков, потерявшихся в парке – Крис часто такое видел. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы сопротивляться, и Шиповник скоро успокоилась, села на кровати и уставилась яркими сиреневыми глазами.  
– Ты не ранен? Сильно досталось? Я бы этому козлу своими руками голову оторвала!  
– Это ты сделала, – наконец разлепил губы Крис. – Терновник. Там были иглы. Не так, как раньше.  
– На всякий случай, – кивнула она, – простая предосторожность. Никогда не знаешь, кто нападет в темном переулке. Но теперь уж я буду за тобой приглядывать!  
– О господи, – Крис оттолкнул ее, поднялся с кровати и подошел к окну. Посмотрел на тени всадников, потер рукой лицо. – Ты знаешь, кто на меня напал?  
– Эрл же все выяснил… А, ты о другом, – Шиповник тоже встала и подошла к нему, остановившись рядом. – Нет, я клянусь тебе, что не знаю. И клянусь, что не причиню тебе вреда, что бы ни случилось.   
– Но кому я мог понадобиться? – пробормотал Крис, не спрашивая ее, а больше размышляя вслух.   
– Ну-у-у… – у Шиповник было озадаченное лицо. – Так ты не знаешь?  
– Не знаю чего?! Рассказывай немедленно!   
– Ох, Кристофер, – она отвернулась и медленно подошла к кровати, села на нее и похлопала по одеялу рядом с собой. – Иди сюда. Слушай, блин, я даже не знаю, как объяснить… но буду стараться. Меня всю жизнь готовили к тому, что однажды на пороге объявится большая сверхъестественная хрень и заберет с собой. Сделает меня кем-то еще. Превратит. Ну, я, типа, к этой мысли давно привыкла. Все так и получилось. Ты другой. Самый обычный. Я таким как ты с самого детства завидовала. Идешь куда хочешь, говоришь, что хочешь, офигенная жизнь! Но зато ты вроде как батарейка…  
– Чего? – перебил ее Крис.   
– Батарейка, – повторила Шиповник. – Подзарядка для фэйри. Человек, поверивший в их существование, человек, который находится рядом. Твоя энергия подпитывает их как батарейка. Поэтому Эрл и берет тебя в путешествия. Только не говорит об этом, – она пожала плечами. – А может, ему с тобой просто весело. Я бы тоже хотела с вами тусоваться, – она разочарованно вдохнула, – но, блин, чертовы правила!  
Крис смотрел на нее, наконец начиная что-то понимать. Листики омелы на дверной лутке, золотые рыбки в фонтане…  
– Ты – Титания?  
Она захихикала. Потом рассмеялась во весь голос, запрокидывая голову, будто ничего смешнее не слышала, заколотила ногами по матрасу. Крис терпеливо ждал, пока она успокоится, боялся услышать ответ и надеялся неизвестно на что. Если бы она призналась, все сразу стало бы на свои места. И еще больше запуталось – но так он хотя бы узнал правду.  
– Нет, – сообщила Шиповник, отсмеявшись. – Нет, я не королева летних фэйри.  
– Тогда ты ее эмиссар? – попробовал еще раз он.  
– Не-а. Снова мимо. Дальше гадать будешь?  
– Нет, – буркнул Крис. – Так что там про батарейку?   
– Не волнуйся, это не опасно, – заверила она. – Ничего тебе не сделается. Даже свои бонусы есть, – она заметила плюшевого мишку на полке, схватила его и снова развалилась на кровати. – Кто здесь живет? Твои знакомые?  
– Нет, – он снова пожалел неизвестных людей, чей дом они заняли не спросив. – Нам пришлось здесь остановиться… Замок, в котором была Дикая охота… в общем, там теперь вроде небезопасно. Так ты можешь сказать, почему на меня напали?  
Шиповник наморщила нос:  
– Не знаю я. Но собираюсь выяснить, кто это сделал и зачем. Не хочется, чтобы мы все опять передрались из-за какой-то ерунды, – скривилась она, но потом, заметив лицо Криса, быстро добавила. – Я не имела в виду тебя. Ты совсем не ерунда. Ты очень даже важный. Для меня и для Эрла, и вообще, – она поболтала в воздухе игрушку. – Я собираюсь за тобой приглядывать, я уже говорила?  
– Да, – он все-таки подошел к кровати и устало плюхнулся на нее. – Когда кто-то пытается тебя убить, это здорово выбивает из колеи.   
– Я представляю, – заботливо сказала она и откинула одеяло, чтобы он лег. – Но теперь не о чем беспокоиться.  
Крис лег и закрыл глаза.  
– Почему я забываю? – сонно пробормотал он. – Зачем ты это делаешь?  
– Потому что пока не готова, чтобы ты запомнил, – шепотом ответила Шиповник и наклонилась, поцеловала его в лоб. – Рано или поздно мы обнародуем наши отношения. Я обещаю.  
Крис фыркнул, но не стал напоминать, что кроме нескольких поцелуев никаких отношений между ними не было и быть не могло. Она ему даже не нравилась. Ну, разве что совсем чуть-чуть.


	5. Chapter 5

**Уроки рисования**

– Однажды я выпрыгнул из этого окна.  
– Да ну? – протянула Элис.  
– Не слушай его, – Карл мазал холст, натянутый на подрамник, какой-то дикой смесью из клея с маслом. Сначала он вообще собирался туда и меда налить, но Элис заявила, что хочет глинтвейн с медом, так что искусство сегодня осталось без сладкого.   
– Я серьезно! – Крис уткнулся носом в стекло. На улице все было покрыто снегом, и он продолжал идти, крупными белыми хлопьями опускаясь с неба. В феврале работы было немного – если пара человек в день заглянет в трактир «У Бенедикта», уже хорошо. Но Бен не отчаивался: другие, особые клиенты стабильно появлялись в его кабинете, и Крис как и прежде носился по городу, исполняя поручения.   
Карл тоже обзавелся какими-то таинственными заказчиками и писал одну картину за другой. Элис, про которую Крис так и не понял, чем она зарабатывает себе на жизнь, сочиняла очередную научную работу с длинным названием, читала заумные книжки и часто оставалась на ночь у Карла.   
– Это было в позапрошлый Хэллоуин, – продолжал гнуть свое Крис.   
Элис вопросительно глянула на Карла, и тот махнул кистью:  
– Полный бред! Вылез по пожарной лестнице!  
– Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что тут нет пожарной лестницы.  
– Не порть мне картину мира, – сварливо отозвался тот. – Плевать, как ты тогда сбежал, но выпасть из окна и не разбиться – невозможно!  
– Я же говорю – я спрыгнул, а не выпал, – поправил Крис.  
– Семантика, – вздохнула Элис.   
Крис хотел сказать, что это случилось целых два раза, но не стал – все равно не поверят. Вместо этого он глотнул еще вина и отвернулся к окну. Здорово было просто сидеть вот так вот, в тепле и уюте, ничего не делать и никуда не опаздывать.   
– Что собираешься рисовать? – спросила Элис.  
– Я думал о твоем разлюбезном соборе. Вид с Малой Страны.  
В прошлом году Карл окончательно переключился на пейзажи. Получалось так себе, если судить по общим меркам, но было в его картинках что-то… Что-то, что Крис не мог для себя сформулировать. Он сам не понял, когда заметил, но подозревал, что очень скоро после знакомства с Дикой охотой, а также с Сарой, с колдуном Сары, с демоном Сары и с пистолетом Сары. Что-то из этого явно поспособствовало. И потом, спустя какое-то время, когда Крис взглянул на картины Карла – зеленое пятно, рыжее пятно, серая муть – то увидел. Вот так просто, без фейерверков и озарений. Наверное, так выглядит рай, если его пытается рисовать художник самоучка, понятия не имеющий о перспек¬тиве, технике и всяких изобразительных методах. Но что-то получается – зыбкое, странное, абсолютно нереальное. Был бы Крис поменьше, сказал бы волшебное.   
Но тогда он просто стоял, открыв рот, и пялился на картину, и в голове у него было пусто.   
А теперь вот еще пейзажи.  
– Его уже сто раз оттуда рисовали! Попробуй что-то менее очевидное: какой-нибудь уголок мозаики, горгульи на северной части, – Элис пожала плечами, – никто не догадается, где это, но ты единственный будешь знать!  
Карл неопределенно хмыкнул, но явно задумался над предложением.   
– Нужно посоветоваться с Беном, – решила она, – он тут все знает!  
– Не собираюсь я ни с кем советоваться! – вот этого уже Карл не вынес. – А в особенности с этим скользким типом! Не понимаю, что ты в нем нашла!  
– Ты меня нас сам познакомил! – возмутилась Элис. – Бен – очень умный парень, и знает про Прагу столько, будто живет здесь уже лет сто!  
Или двести. Триста. Или вообще неизвестно сколько, подумал Крис, но вслух ничего не сказал. Он поставил чашку на подоконник – стаканов у Карла не было, только разномастные чашки из давно утраченных сервизов. Вот из этих чашек они и пили глинтвейн, ароматный, густой, щедро сдобренный бехеровкой – лучшее, о чем только можно мечтать в снегопад. Крис потянулся к стопке альбомов на полу, выбрал первый попавшийся и открыл.   
– Да, я познакомил и уже жалею! Потому что он мне не нравится!  
– Но пиво его ты пьешь…  
– Он делает для тебя коктейли! – Карл бросил кисть и возмущенно уставился на Элис. – Коктейли! И все эти разговоры про искусство! Если бы ты знала, кто он такой, если бы ты…  
– Трактирщик, – Элис пожала плечами. – Мне бабушка сказала. И что здесь такого?  
– Что такого?! Да ты… да я… Крис, скажи ей! Крис? Что ты там затих?  
Он бросил кисть в ведерко, в два шага пересек разделявшее их пространство и попытался выдернуть альбом, но Крис прижал его к груди и руками обхватил для сохранности.   
– Отдай немедленно! – потребовал Карл.  
– Не-а.  
– Что там, – заинтересованно спросила Элис, – а мне посмотреть?  
– Очень любопытные картинки…   
Крис сначала глазам не поверил. Одна страница, вторая, третья… Прогресс налицо. Обнаженная натура удавалась Карлу куда лучше, чем пейзажи, надо признать.  
– Дай сюда! – Карл сообразил, какой альбом удостоился внимания, и залился краской по самые уши. – Это мое! Ты не имеешь права брать чужие вещи без спроса, сколько мне еще повторить!   
– Ты взял их, – Крис запрыгнул на подоконник и помахал альбомом в воздухе перед беспомощным Карлом, – и не спросил разрешения!  
– Что там? – изнывала от любопытства Элис. – Покажите и мне! Ну пожалуйста!   
– Вот именно, Карл, искусством нужно делиться с народом! Особенно таким!  
– Я ничего плохого не имел в виду!  
– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Крис, – конечно! Только хорошее!  
– Не смей им ничего говорить, – попросил Карл, сдаваясь. – Ладно, черт с вами, смотрите!  
Крис спрыгнул с подоконника – на этот раз на пол в комнате, уселся рядом с Элис и торжественно распахнул альбом. Карл стоял рядом, пунцовый от смущения.   
– Ух ты! – восхищенно протянула Элис. – Я и не думала, что ты так можешь!  
– Никто не думал! – захихикал Крис.   
– Они такие… такие… послушайте, кажется, я их знаю, – она нахмурилась, рассматривая очередной карандашный набросок.   
Крис уже хохотал, не сдерживаясь – одного взгляда на красное смущенное лицо Карла хватило.  
– Да хватит уже! Я тренировался! Я не виноват, что ты про них можешь часами болтать не затыкаясь – вот я их и нарисовал! – Карл вытер руки об какую-то тряпку, нашел пепельницу, сигареты и закурил.   
– Это Зак и Зои, – сказала Элис, пристально глядя на картинку. Ничего особенного, линии и тени, немного сходства… и все же, вне всякого сомнения, это были именно они. – Хм. Вот эта мне нравится. А здесь – как он ее держит? Это должно быть неудобно… хм.  
– Попроси нашего Пикассо, он продемонстрирует, – посоветовал сквозь смех Крис.  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – пробурчал тот.  
– Мне нравится, – подвела итог Элис, продолжая листать альбом дальше. Они были на каждой странице: обнаженные, занимающиеся сексом, местами совсем уже в непристойных позах, местами целомудренно касающиеся руками, губами. Поцелуи, схваченные парой штрихов, изгибы тел, вписанные в геометрические фигуры.   
– Это ерунда, – Карл едва дотерпел, пока они не пролистают альбом до конца, потом вырвал его из рук Элис и швырнул на стол. – Лучше скажи мне, Крис, как твой Эрлкениг собирается охранять нас?  
– Нас? А чего ему охранять нас? Напали же на меня…  
С того дня прошло уже больше месяца: сначала Крис с опаской заходил в темные переулки и носил с собой нож – холодное железо на всякий случай, от смертных и фэйри. Потом успокоился, понял, что никто больше не поджидает в подворотне, за каждым углом, но старался не забывать слова Зои. Нельзя расслабляться. Нельзя все время рассчитывать на кого-то. Нельзя то и дело задирать рукав, глядя, не исчезли ли руны, не смылись водой и мылом, не перестала ли действовать защита.   
– Напали на тебя, но мы же твои друзья! Мы, может быть, тоже в опасности!   
Крис размышлял. Конечно же, он рассказал обо всем случившимся Бену: тот внимательно посмотрел на него и пообещал, что в его доме Криса никто точно не убьет. А вот дальше возникали сложности…   
– Не думаю, – сказал он, когда понял, что Элис тоже хотела бы услышать ответ на заданный вопрос. Было что-то важное, какая-то причина, по которой им нечего бояться… но как он не пытался, не мог вспомнить. – Вы не причем. Я просто оказался не в том месте не в то время.   
И Эрлкениг с этим разберется, добавил он про себя.   
– И вообще, не уходи от темы! С чего это ты решил их нарисовать?  
– Сказал же – все из-за тебя! – буркнул Карл. – Эрлкениг то, Эрлкениг это! А вот Зои, а вот Дикая охота! Ты меня достал! – подытожил он.   
– Собираешься нарисовать большую картину? – Элис допила свое вино и протянула Карлу пустую чашку.   
– Нет! – в ужасе воскликнул он. – Ни за что!   
– А что, – подхватил Крис, – получилось бы славно!  
– Вы совсем охренели?! – Карл подошел к маленькой плите, притаившейся в отгороженном закутке, и разлил остатки глинтвейна по чашкам. – Ты обещал, что ничего им не скажешь!  
– Да…   
Крис представил, как здорово можно было бы дразнить Зака и Зои этой картиной, и мечтательно прикрыл глаза.   
– Откуда вы знаете, что их уже никто не рисовал? – спросила Элис, принимая у Карла чашку. – Им двести лет! Даже двести с лишним! И – вы только послушайте их, они ж отвязные! Кто знает, в каком музее выставлено какое-нибудь малоизвестное полотно…  
– Спасибо, Эли, зал изобразительных искусств больше никогда не будет для меня прежним, – пробормотал Карл.   
Крис снова захихикал:  
– А что, с них станется!  
– Отличное вино, кстати, – Элис сделала глоток и облизала губы. – Где ты его взял?  
– Да так, – неопределенно ответил Карл и покосился в угол, где стояла пустая бутылка.   
– Послушай, ну отличная же идея! – Крис снова вернулся к картине. – Не стоит так себя недооценивать!  
– Отвали!  
– Элис, скажи ему! Прикольно же получится!  
– Вот, – она ткнула пальцем Крису в бок, – слушай его! Не знаю, правда, насчет «прикольно», но уверена по поводу «горячо»! Выразительно. Страстно. Откровенно…  
– Прекрати, – Карл выглядел так, словно готов был под землю провалиться. – Крис, и не смотри в сторону моих альбомов. Такого там больше нет. И как ты умудрился с первого раза на эти рисунки наткнуться, не понимаю…  
– Я вообще везунчик, – сообщил Крис, снова запрыгивая на подоконник.   
Он очень сильно в это верил.  
И весной все только подтвердилось.


	6. Интерлюдия

**О людях и тенях**

– Ты извращенка, – говорил Жак, белозубый и голубоглазый, один из самых красивых в бесконечной череде ее мужчин. – Ты любишь его больше, чем меня, и это долбаное извращение.  
Элис молча пожимала плечами, потому что Жак был прав. Тот, второй, к которому он ревновал, был гораздо красивее, гораздо умнее, он был честнее и старше, и выше, и он знал столько историй… Элис в ту пору было двадцать четыре, она второй год жила в Париже и вот Париж – о, Париж она любила гораздо больше, чем какого-то человека. До этого был Кельн, куда она рванула прямиком из самого Лондона, где родилась и провела все свое детство, а после Парижа случился Милан, а после Милана – Женева…  
Она болталась по Европе на первый взгляд так же хаотично, как и Крис – однажды они принялись сверять свои дорожные карты и нашли много общего: Карл только молчал и обиженно хлопал глазами, а Бенедикт посмеивался за стойкой. Но Элис всегда явно видела свою цель в отличие от бродяги-Криса: из академии в академию, от одного готического собора к другому, переходя на цыпочках от одной картины к другой в сонной тишине музеев, она точно знала, что следует делать дальше. Куда идти. Родственники помогали: деньги на счету не переводились, вбитые с детства в голову иностранные слова легко слетали с языка, а в конспектах лекций то и дело попадались фразы и предложения, выведенные чужой рукой.   
Советы бабули были разными: иногда точными как разрез скальпеля, иногда расплывчатыми как гадание на картах. Она находила для Элис вещи и людей, города и стыковочные рейсы, она вела ее от одной постели до другой, от одной любви до следующей.   
За спиной шептались: «ведьма!», но Элис точно знала – если и был кто-то в семье ведьмой, так это бабуля. Дар не передался по наследству, судьба оставила Элис обычным заурядным человеком – и какая-то часть ее тосковала об этом, но какая-то даже была довольна. Здорово знать, что кто-то присматривает за собой, и можно делать все, что в голову взбредет.  
В этом году она обосновалась в Праге, и предыдущий провела тут же – кто ж знал, насколько уютно окажется сидеть на брусчатке перед собором Святого Вита, запивать пиво горькой травяной бехеровкой, дружить с художниками, запоздалыми хиппи и бродягами со всей Европы, которые сбились в тесном городишке и не спешили отправляться дальше. К тому же, в Праге был Карл. Она была не уверена, что чувствовала к нему – скорее всего, влюбилась по уши, как это обычно случалось раз в пару лет. Такое было бы проще всего, любовь она уже проходила! Но у Карла был Крис, а у Криса еще целая куча знакомых: и Бенедикт со своим трактиром, и загадочные фэйри, и сам хозяин Дикой охоты.  
И бабуле, казалось, тоже было любопытно с ними. По крайней мере, она еще ни разу не отыскала для Элис денег на билет куда-нибудь подальше из Праги.   
О, Прага.   
Здесь так хорошо дышалось – камнем, рекой, светом, который бывает перед тем, как солнце окончательно погрузится за горизонт, когда смотришь вниз с холма и никак не можешь заставить себя уходить…   
Сегодня Элис здорово задержалась на Малостранской. Ранний зимний закат настиг ее в маленькой квартирке, хозяйкой которой официально считалась Елка. Тоненькая, смуглая, как ее звали по-настоящему, Элис не знала, она и фамилию Елкину никак не могла запомнить, пока не увидела на стене Пинкасовой синагоги – и после этого уже не смогла забыть. Кроме Елки в квартире жили ее сестры (две родные и одна названная), ее дядя, ее парень, парень ее парня, кто-то лохматый неопределенного пола и кошка Изольда. Элис приходила к ним ко всем и к каждому понемножку, приносила вина и сыра, перебирала огромные тяжелые альбомы с фотографиями, гладила Изольду, разговаривала со всеми. Потом уходила вниз через Карлов мост – к мансарде в Старом Городе или в трактир на Бенедиктской, или спускалась по Манесову к метро на Староместской и ехала к себе, аж до Черного моста.   
Сегодня она выбрала последнее – Карл был занят, рисуя новую картину, Крис болтался где-то по своим делам, а приходить к Бенедикту одной было как-то… не страшно, нет, но почему-то неудобно. Он всегда так странно смотрел на нее – не так, как остальные мужчины. Он не хотел спать с ней, он хотел залезть ей в голову и устроить там если не полномасштабный шабаш, то скромную арт-хаус вечеринку. С заклинаниями и артефактами, шумерскими напевами и киммерийскими легендами. Нет, спасибо, без этого она как-то раньше обходилась и еще проживет. Не то, чтобы Элис не любила подобные вечеринки. Но никакого Бена поблизости, это точно.  
Элис свернула налево перед Карловым мостом, обходя Чертовку, и, пройдя еще немного, поняла, что за ней следят. Обернулась через плечо – улица была пустой и темной. Ни одного зазевавшегося туриста, ни единого местного пьяницы, только сиротливые кучки грязного снега, ютившиеся по углам. Снег лег пару недель назад и растаял в минувшие выходные, оставив в воздухе обманчивый запах весны – такое нет-нет и случится в начале февраля. Но в городе все еще было холодно, очень холодно, и поблизости к реке этот холод ощущался особенно сильно.   
Кто-то шел за ней. Элис не слышала звука шагов, но ощущала их, как чувствуют кожей направленный в затылок взгляд. Она ускорила шаг, перехватила покрепче сумку, торопясь выйти на освещенное место. Днем здесь всегда было оживленно: магазинчики привлекали туристов, она сама частенько забегала в книжные лавки в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. Но темнота изменила дома, спрятала вывески. Тут не было ни одной припаркованной машины, а крошечный островок с деревьями стянуло льдом. Но здесь хотя бы было посветлее, несколько фонарей на окрестных домах освещали улочку. Элис уткнулась подбородком в шарф и вдруг увидела движение краем глаза – но слева не было ничего кроме глухой стены Вояновых садов. Стены – и теней, которые отбрасывали бесплотные существа, идущие рядом с Элис.   
Дыхание у нее перехватило. Сколько шума они должны издавать… Но она не слышала ничего, только видела. Тени всадников на лошадях, тени огромных гончих, собак и волков, пантер. Развевающиеся плащи, длинные волосы женщин, факелы – она повернулась и посмотрела еще раз, проверила – никого там нет! – всполохи пламени и длинные клинки мечей.   
Она видела, как один из всадников поднял руку и протрубил в рог. Она знала, как бряцают их стремена и позвякивает сбруя. Они разговаривали друг с другом, их рты раскрывались, а головы запрокидывались от смеха. Они шли неспешно, не более чем кавалькада теней, видение, мираж. Элис заворожено наблюдала, как от стаи отделился один силуэт – он был крупнее остальных и темнее, какой-то более плотный и настоящий, в длинном плаще, ниспадающем на круп коня. А еще у него был рогатый шлем.  
– Привет, Элис.   
Она повернула голову направо – Эрлкениг возвышался над ней, копыта коня стучали по мостовой, вторя эху шагов самой Элис. Больше вокруг никого не было – стая оставалась такой же беззвучной и невидимой, как раньше.   
Король Дикой охоты приветливо повернулся к ней. Его глаза мерцали сквозь прорези на шлеме, дыхание облаком пара вырывалось в морозный воздух – и от коня тоже шел пар.   
– Хорошая ночь сегодня, правда?  
– А… Привет, – она кивнула, проглотив все вопросы.   
– Ты не возражаешь, что мы проводим тебя до моста?   
А если нет? Что, если бы она попробовала протестовать?..  
Еще один вопрос в копилку. Зак приходил в трактир и смеялся вместе со всеми, и пил, поддразнивая Бенедикта, и перекидывался одним им понятными шутками с Крисом и Зои, говорил с Карлом и с ней тоже…   
Но это было другое.   
Пахло конским потом, насыщенно и резко, а еще кожей, сталью и потом человеческим, самый настоящий мужской запах, который теперь только в романах и встретишь. Не слишком приятный и не ужасный. Странный. Непривычный.   
Его шлем – о господи, рога! – был просто огромным и тяжелым на вид. Интересно, как он вообще шею поворачивает с этой штукой на голове. Плащ стекал с плеч густыми чернилами, заканчиваясь почему-то рваным разлохмаченным подолом. Элис с трудом отвела глаза, заставив себя смотреть вперед и продолжать идти.  
– Ладно… без проблем, – наконец удалось справиться с голосом. – Я просто подумала, что это кто-то, – Элис обернулась через плечо, неловко вскинула руки, – в общем…  
– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – заверил Эрлкениг низким голосом, – и никому не позволю.  
Где-то внутри, в животе у Элис разлилось живое тепло, даже ноги внезапно согрелись, а кончики пальцев закололо, как от электричества в грозу.  
– Ой, ну хватит, – она потрясла головой, пытаясь отогнать его волю. Хотел, чтобы она расслабилась, но, похоже, перестарался. – Оставь эти фокусы для доверчивых девиц!  
– Для каких таких девиц? – поинтересовался он.  
– Ты все понял, не надо притворяться!  
– Я не притворяюсь.  
Серьезно, какого черта ему нужно? Наверное, все это отразилось у нее на лице, потому что в следующую секунду Эрлкениг снова заговорил:  
– На самом деле я хотел попросить помощи. Мне нужно отыскать кое-кого. Одного человека – или, возможно, уже не человека.  
Его конь косил глазом, иногда встряхивал головой, и длинная спутанная грива задевала Элис. От него исходил жар – настоящее тепло, как от печки, и Элис в голову лезли совсем уже глупые мысли: если снять перчатки и прикоснуться к блестящему лошадиному боку, пройдет ли рука насквозь или наткнется на твердое тело? А Эрлкениг такой же горячий? Почему не видно Охоту и не слышно? Если закрыть глаза и не смотреть, они пройдут мимо? Почему стена Вояновых садов все не кончается и не кончается?  
– Ты здесь? – окликнул ее король. – Элис?..  
Он шумно вздохнул, опустил голову – рогатая тень наползла откуда-то сверху, накрывая и коня, и всадника, изменяя, преображая – и спустя мгновение по улице зашагал Зак. Привычные джинсы и кеды, потрепанная куртка, на голове какая-то вязаная шапка.   
Элис рефлекторно посмотрела налево, на стену – и увидела, что огромная тень его по-прежнему была там, всадник в плаще и шлеме все так же шел с нею рядом, только более прозрачный, тонкий.   
Но так и правда было лучше.  
– Нет, – выдохнула она. – Я не стану тебе помогать.  
Он помолчал какое-то время, в задумчивости сдвинув брови и прикусив губу. А потом повернулся к Элис и спросил:  
– Почему?  
Как будто все было так просто!   
Она передернула плечами, открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но нужные слова не приходили.   
– Почему? – упрямо повторил Зак, будто она была девчонкой, которую он приглашал на свиданье – или пытался пригласить, а она все отказывала.  
– Ты – фэйри, – в конце концов сказала Элис, словно он сам этого не знал. – А я не помогаю фэйри. Почему я должна? Кто-нибудь из твоих знакомых наверняка может это провернуть, а я только человек! Я не хочу потом оказаться чьей-то пешкой: чтобы мной управляли, контролировали! Да я боюсь всего этого! Мне нравится, но я боюсь! Как тогда, с горгульями – ты же помнишь?  
– Тогда ты мне помогала, – он больше не пытался ее обворожить. Судя по голосу, он был разочарован.  
– Я Крису помогала. А Крис был другом человека, за которого поручились мои друзья.   
– Но ты и мне помогала тоже, – настаивал Зак.  
– Я не помогала Эрлкенигу! – выкрикнула Элис, и голос ее отразился от домов и разнесся вокруг в наступившей тишине, неожиданно громким воплем. – Я не могу, понимаешь ты? – продолжила она тише. – Как еще объяснить? Слушай, я не ощущаю ауру и не умею читать мысли, ничего такого. Я знаю то, что вижу, и еще то, что мне говорят. Вы пришли, ты и Крис, вы были оба перепуганные и вы действительно искали что-то важное – вот и все! Но вмешиваться в разборки между бессмертными – нет! Никогда и ни за что! Я говорила об этом Бенедикту и тебе тоже скажу – нет!  
– Бен тебя спрашивал? – неожиданно уцепился он, и Элис кивнула.  
– Нет, он ничего такого не просил отыскать, просто интересовался… не пыталась ли я развивать свои способности. И ничего не понял, когда я сказала, что у меня нет никаких способностей.   
– Хм.  
Видимо, он тоже не верил, но Элис не хотела сейчас поднимать тему.  
– У фэйри свои дела, а у людей – свои, ты должен понимать. Я не хочу… я боюсь, – повторила она. – Крис рассказывал, что чуть не случилось в прошлый раз, тогда, на Хэллоуин. Я боюсь кому-то помогать, потому что не хочу сделать хуже.  
– Но прежде помогла.  
– Да что с тобой такое! – снова воскликнула она. – Недаром у тебя рога есть, ты уперся ими как баран и ничего не желаешь слышать!  
– Напротив, – в его голосе прорезалась сталь, завернутая в бархат, – я тебя прекрасно слышу. И ты говоришь, что помогла мне, когда думала, что я человек.  
– Варлок, – обреченно поправила она. – Крис сказал…  
– Что тебе обещал Бен? – перебил Зак. – Я – Эрлкениг, я могу дать тебе то, о чем ты никогда не мечтала! Мы можем заключить сделку, ты уже знаешь, что я всегда держу слово, ты можешь мне верить! Я сделаю все, что угодно, я…  
Элис нервно фыркнула. Он тут же заткнулся и начал говорить после паузы совсем другим тоном:  
– Что-то меня занесло, прости.  
– Да уж.  
– С кем не бывает.  
– И с тобой?  
– Да вот… – он поднял руки и натянул шапку ниже, с досадой поцокал языком. – Слушай, я прошу прощения и все такое, но дело действительно важное…  
– Нет.  
– …и я уже много чего перепробовал, прежде чем прийти к тебе…  
– Нет.  
– …и начать умолять смертную.  
– Ты – и умолять? Ой, да ладно!  
– А что? – он выглядел оскорбленно. – Хочешь, чтобы я на колени стал? Я могу, только не перед стаей!  
Элис была больше чем уверена, что стаю это абсолютно не смутит, наверное, они и не такое видали, но не стала говорить вслух. Вместо этого она возмущенно уставилась на стену, вдоль которой они шли уже минут десять. Раньше она была гораздо короче.   
– Это ты сделал?   
Зак засунул руки в карманы куртки и неопределенно пожал плечами.   
– Плохой Эрлкениг, – пробормотала Элис. Он никак не отреагировал – но темнота выросла из-под мостовой, поднялась конем, окутала в мех и кожу, сложилась в отростки рогов на шлеме.   
Элис неосознанно прижалась к стене – но впереди замаячил просвет, Вояновы сады наконец закончились, с Влтавы подул ветер.   
– Я понимаю, – спокойно сказал Эрлкениг, – и уважаю твое решение. Я сам бы отказался.  
Она изумленно глянула на него. Должны быть еще слова, объяснения, хоть немного, он не может так просто сдаться…  
– Понимаешь? – вырвалось у нее.  
– На твоем месте никогда бы не стал связываться с таким, как я, – его рот кривился в усмешке. – Обещания обещаниями, но стае ты бы пригодилась.  
В голове у Элис совсем все запуталось – ужас от его слов и какое-то внутреннее удовлетворение. Она так и знала, она чувствовала это – но нет, нет-нет-нет, никогда, она не станет заключать сделки с ними, ни с кем из них, горгульи с собора святого Вита крошились и трещали под ее ботинками…  
– Доброй ночи, – хозяин Дикой охоты кивнул, но если бы Элис посмотрела на стену, то увидела бы, что тень его не склонила головы в тяжелом шлеме.   
Исчез он так же незаметно, как появился, и Охота последовала за ним.   
На ватных ногах Элис дошагала до Манесова моста. Здесь попадались редкие прохожие, автомобили шумно катились по вымощенной булыжниками дороге. Никто не обращал внимания на Элис, и тени рассыпались по городу, как будто их и не было.   
Она остановилась на распутье: идти вперед, вернуться в свою квартирку, закутаться в одеяло, заснуть – или свернуть вместо метро к Пороховой башне, туда, где в петлях улиц примостился неприметный трактир. Выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, поговорить, рассказать о своей встрече – или не рассказывать, просто посидеть, наслаждаясь теплом.   
Элис подняла руку, зубами стянула перчатку с правой руки, достала из сумки пухлый блокнот и ручку, примостилась на краешке парапета и замерла.  
– Найди мне…  
Чернила в ручке замерзли. Пальцы тоже мгновенно замерзли. Мысли в голове и те замерзли.  
– Пожалуйста, найди мне…  
Но ответа не было.  
Похоже, в этот раз все-таки придется самой.


	7. Часть вторая. Весна

**Совет**

Довольно скоро он научился отличать легкое покалывание от резкой, ослепляющей боли. Пара секунд – и она утихала, оставляя в недоумении крутить головой. Как будто проклятие можно было увидеть. Как будто тот, кто колдовал на него, был похож на затаившегося на крыше снайпера.   
Крис начинал озираться по сторонам, пытался вычислить убийцу в толпе, подозревал всех вокруг, но очень скоро устал от этого и смирился: его пытаются убить. Пока безрезультатно. Только рука иногда побаливала, как раз на том месте, где Зак нарисовал свои знаки шариковой ручкой – но и это можно пережить. Ближе убийцы не подходили, видимо, история с убийцей в Вене чему-то их научила. Крис иногда видел того во сне: шипы протыкают кожу, кровь стекает по лепесткам роз, пальцы судорожно вздрагивают и роняют нож…   
Он просыпался от ужаса, весь мокрый, подскакивал на постели и долго смотрел в темноту, переводя дыхание и уговаривая себя: это был сон, только сон, все давно закончилось. Призрак ни разу его не беспокоил, а Эрлкениг выполнял свое слово: заклинания заклинаниями, но за последние месяцы Криса никто и пальцем не тронул.   
Сегодня Бен послал его в Нелагозевес: Крис доехал туда на автобусе с пересадкой и два часа слонялся по Велтрусе, глазея по сторонам и пытаясь понять, что он тут делает – ворует картину из национального собрания или помогает перевозить потерянные сокровища? Когда он попробовал заикнуться об этом толстому хмурому чеху по фамилии Кучара, которому привез записку от Бенедикта, тот неожиданно сделался разговорчивым и обрушил на Криса малопонятный, но экспрессивный рассказ о какой-то Веронике Грыспах, ее фамильных драгоценностях и предсмертном портрете. Говорил он быстро, сыпал непонятными словами и фразочками, и у Криса сразу же голова пошла кругом. Чешский язык он более-менее понимал, но в Праге на нем говорили чисто и понятно, щедро пересыпая немецким и английским, так что проблем не возникало. Единственное, что он разобрал точно: придется подождать. Он еще послонялся по округе, полюбовался на замок, съел кусок вчерашнего пирога в местной лавочке – туристы зимой были редкими гостями, а местные предпочитали готовить на своих кухнях. Когда уже начало смеркаться, чех торжественно вручил ему круглый футляр и молча пожал руку. Крис принял это как сигнал к отбытию и рванул в сторону станции в Усть-на-Лабе – тащиться на автобусе в потемках ему вовсе не улыбалось. К тому же, снова пошел снег, мелкий и противный, он набивался в волосы и таял на шее, заставляя все время ежиться от холода. Капюшона на куртке не было, а шапку он так и не удосужился купить.  
Поезд на удивление быстро домчал его обратно в город – через полчаса Крис уже толкался на вокзале, мечтая скорее очутиться на Бенедиктской. Он только об этом и думал, пробираясь к выходу – поэтому совсем не заметил, когда налетел на фэйри.   
_– Сакра!_ – выругалась она. – Под ноги смотри!   
Фэйри была старая, морщинистая, Крис мог поклясться, что частенько видел ее на Площади Республики, но никогда не сталкивался так, лицом к лицу. И никогда еще она не смотрела на него так странно – склонив голову, точно старая подслеповатая сова, пытаясь разглядеть что-то, скрытое от чужого взора.  
– Простите, – извинился Крис и попытался протиснуться мимо, но она не отступала.  
– Ох, и славное же дитя, – пробормотала она, не сводя с него ясных, молодых глаз, – смертное дитя. Чье ты?   
– Я? – растерялся он, не зная, что на такое и отвечать.   
– Летнее дитя или зимнее? – она подозрительно сощурилась и шумно втянула носом воздух. – Почему они не ставят метки? Берегут шкуру? Добрые хозяева или злые?  
Она зацокала языком, и Крис покрепче прижал к груди тубус, то ли пытаясь защитить его от сумасшедшей, то ли прикрываясь сам. Он ухватился левой рукой за запястье правой – но руны молчали.   
– Кому ты принадлежишь? – продолжала допытываться старуха. – Где твоя сторона? Крепко спишь или просыпаешься?   
– Извините, я не понимаю, о чем вы, – решительно сказал Крис, нырнул в сторону, к эскалатору. Запрыгал через ступени, стремясь как можно скорее уйти прочь, и только наверху, когда вырвался на улицу и глотнул холодного воздуха, перевел дух. Помотал головой, потер знак на руке – это уже входило в привычку – и заторопился домой. 

 

Но в трактире, похоже, его так рано не ждали: едва распахнув дверь, Крис приметил знакомую спину у стойки, бросился вперед – и был встречен очень недовольным Эрлкенигом.  
Хозяин Дикой охоты поднял голову, отодвигаясь от трактирщика, с которым беседовал о чем-то еще секунду назад. Третий участник их разговора только фыркнул, с громким чавканьем уплетая жареные колбаски, щедро политые горчицей. Крис глянул на него и с удивлением узнал Саймона, водяного из-под самого короткого моста в Праге.   
– А вот и мальчишка! Его не звали, сам пришел!  
– Почему это не звали? – обиделся Крис, положил на стойку тубус и подпихнул Бену. – Я тут живу, между прочим!   
– Картины расхищаем? – Зак потянулся к футляру, но Бен выдернул тубус у него из-под руки, быстро спрятал куда-то под стойку и улыбнулся:  
– Что не твое, того и знать не нужно.  
Эрлкениг пожал плечами.  
Крис плюхнулся на табурет, скинул куртку и уложил локти на стойку:  
– Умираю, жрать хочу! А о чем вы тут шепчетесь?  
– Да так, ерунда, – уклончиво сообщил Эрлкениг.  
Ошибка. Скажи он что-нибудь конкретное и скучное – хотя, разве может быть что-то скучное связано с Дикой охотой?! – Крис может и отстал бы, но теперь это было исключено.  
– На вокзале ко мне какая-то фэйри прицепилась, – он не дождался, пока Бен принесет из кухни остатки еды, перегнулся через стойку, вытащил пакет с арахисом, нагреб полную горсть и засунул в рот. – Чокнутая какая-то, я так и не понял, чего ей надо! Спрашивала, на чьей я стороне!  
– Что?  
– Кому я принадлежу – летним или зимним! Представляешь?   
– И что ответил? – заинтересовался Саймон, прихлебывая пиво из кружки и кривясь. – Бр-р-р, какая ж дрянь!  
По лицу Бена, который как раз вернулся из кухни, промелькнуло страдальческое выражение и тут же исчезло. Он поставил перед Крисом тарелку, наполненную разнообразной едой: здесь было немного гуляша в подливке с луком и горка пюре, кусок печеной утки и картофельные кнедлики, а еще пара треугольных пирожков и толстая колбаска, как следует прожаренная на углях. Проголодавшийся Крис на нее и нацелился первым делом, но Саймон наклонился вперед, подцепил вилкой и утащил на свою тарелку, подмигнув напоследок:  
– Голодный – так жуй, а не по сторонам гляди!   
– Не могу понять, если тебе так не нравится мое пиво, зачем ты сюда ходишь? – Бен аккуратно завернул распотрошенный пакет арахиса и убрал подальше. Полгода назад они с Крисом сошлись на том, что трактирщик будет подкармливать наемного рабочего в счет оплаты: остатки все равно забирают домой повара с официантками, большого ущерба не будет. К тому же, это проще, чем готовить самому – однажды Крис попытался сварганить омлет, за что бы изгнан из кухни с проклятиями. Воровать из холодильников продукты тоже было не слишком удобно, особенно после того, как Бен засек, сколько сыра, помидоров и бекона осталось с вечера, чтобы утром закатить Крису грандиозный скандал. После чего, собственно, они и договорились.  
– Хочу и хожу, – водяной окинул взглядом зал. Людей совсем немного, только пара столиков занята. – Тихо тут у тебя. Душевно.   
Бен вздернул брови, но ничего не ответил на такой сомнительный комплимент. Зак повертел в пальцах нетронутую рюмку с бехеровкой, явно не желая продолжать начатый до появления Криса разговор.   
– Так что ты ответил той фэйри?  
– Я убежал, – Крис откусил здоровый кусок утки и теперь пытался его прожевать. – А что говорить?   
Бен с Заком обменялись многозначительными взглядами.  
– Я не понял, а что надо было сказать?..  
– Ничего, Кристофер. Абсолютно ничего.   
– Ну да, затяни свою пургу про свободу воли, – Саймон взмахнул вилкой с надетым на нее куском колбаски, капая горчицей на стойку. – Ни на какой Совет я с тобой не пойду! Девочка будет – с ней и разбирайся!   
– Какой Совет? – мгновенно навострил уши Крис. – Какое-то собрание фэйри? То самое Теневое Братство? А я могу пойти?  
– Исключено, – отрезал Бен, глянул на Зака в поисках поддержки… и не нашел ее. Интересно, если бы он был «за», Эрлкениг стал бы выступать «против», пронеслось в голове у Криса. А дальше все стало очень интересно.  
– Ты не можешь взять его с собой на Совет! – Бен изумленно уставился на короля Охоты. – Ты же только что говорил об этом!  
– Может, я передумал, – Зак выглядел так, будто размышлял о чем-то в настоящий момент.  
– Бери мальчишку! – одобрил водяной. – Что хочешь делай, только меня не вмешивай! Ваши дела, вы и решайте! Спасибо за честь и все такое, но мне она как гнилая ветка в запруду! Девочки тебе мало? Она умная, с ней и поговоришь обо всем!  
Эрлкениг издал неопределенное ворчание – такой вариант его явно не устраивал.  
– Что за девочка? Где этот Совет проходит? А кто еще там будет? – Крис выпаливал вопросы примерно с той же скоростью, с которой запихивал в себя пищу, жевал и глотал. Что бы ни произошло, ему нужно как следует подкрепиться! – Где Зои? Мы прямо сейчас отправляемся?   
– Может быть опасно, – сказал Бен и тут же добавил, – а я не хочу потерять такое ценное приобретение.  
– Это он про меня, – объяснил Крис Саймону и откусил сразу половину пирожка, – я уже привык, даже обижаться перестал!  
Тот понимающе закивал, ухмыляясь:  
– Где люди, когда они так нужны? Нет их! А как не нужны – так из всех щелей прут, головастики мелкие!  
Крис тоже кивнул, делая вид, что все понял. Манера постоянно говорить загадками его жутко бесила, но к счастью, Зак такой привычки не имел. Он умалчивал, искажал факты, переводил разговор… в общем, неизвестно, что было хуже. Проще не задумываться, иначе свихнуться можно.  
– Маскировка, – сообщил Бенедикт. – Ты должен его как-то спрятать.   
Саймон отсалютовал кружкой:  
– Дерьмовое пиво – отличные мысли!  
– И не надоело тебе, – пробормотал тот. Водяной демонстративно проигнорировал.   
– Всегда мечтал поработать под прикрытием! – вцепился в идею Крис. – Придумаешь мне какое-нибудь другое имя, скажешь, что я твой знакомый! Будет круто!   
– Об этом я точно пожалею, – вздохнул Зак.   
– Пожалеешь, – с кривой улыбкой согласился Саймон, – но сильнее пожалеешь, если с собой не возьмешь.   
– Интересно, что они скажут, – язвительно произнес Бен. Хотел добавить еще что-то, но заметил, что посетители за столиком у окна уже допили свое пиво, а Норика заболталась с кем-то на кухне и не торопилась их обслуживать.   
– Трактирщик занимается своим делом. Король – своим. А чем занимается смертный мальчишка?  
– Ты пропустил водяного, – Крис зачерпнул с тарелки остатки пюре с подливкой, засунул в рот и встал, всем своим видом показывая – готов хоть сейчас! – А куда мы идем?  
Зак не ответил, погруженный в размышления.  
– Ты отвечаешь головой за мою собственность, – прошипел Бен, мчась мимо с подносом грязной посуды. – Только попробуй ее потерять, испортить или допустить, чтобы ее убили!  
– Эй, – возмутился Крис, – я прямо здесь стою!   
– Ага, – Зак отмахнулся от Бена, спрыгнул с табурета и скинул с плеч пальто. Набросил на Криса и шагнул назад, сощурился, оценивая результаты.  
– Спасибо, конечно, но тебе не кажется, что оно меня несколько… полнит? – Крис взлез руками в рукава и запахнул полы, потом снова раскрыл. Пальто как пальто, черный драп до колена и одна оторванная пуговица. Он повертел обрывки ниток между пальцев и спросил:  
– А чего тебе Зои не пришьет? Шить не умеет?  
Зак фыркнул:  
– Сам у нее спроси, как увидишь. Но потом не прибегай ко мне плакаться.  
– И когда это я прибегал! Кстати, ты в курсе – Карл умеет шить! Однажды он пришил мне лямку к рюкзаку, а потом еще… Слушай, а ничего так! – Крис сложил руки на груди, повел плечами, поудобнее устраиваясь в обновке. Ощущения были приятными. Только тяжелое оно, это пальто, и пахнет дымом – но не сигаретным, а точно от костра, и еще землей и прелыми листьями, и…  
Крис засунул руку в карман, но был остановлен тихим свистом. Зак покачал головой:  
– Не стоит.  
– Не свисти в моем трактире! – шикнул Бен. Он отправил к клиентам Норику, но сам не торопился вернуться за стойку: остановился рядом с Саймоном и тоже оглядел Криса. – А что, неплохо получилось.  
– Как-то блекловато, – сморщил нос Саймон. – Может, цвета добавить?   
– Это черное пальто, – Крис в замешательстве посмотрел на Зака. – Мне, что, радужный шарфик вокруг шеи намотать? Нет, чуваки, это уже слишком…  
– Это маскировка, – невозмутимо сообщил Эрлкениг.   
– Помолитесь, чтобы она сработала, – не скрывая сарказма, произнес Бен.  
– Помолиться? – ухмыляясь, Зак поднял бровь. – Кому, мне? Видишь ли, если ты забыл, я тут в некотором роде тоже бог!  
– А кто-то на совет опаздывает… – протянул Саймон, вроде как ни к кому не обращаясь. – Время идет, вода льется, и этот кто-то – точно не я!   
Зак остановился, замолчал, потом тряхнул головой, схватил со стойки рюмку и опустошил ее одним махом, кинул Бену и ринулся вперед, по дороге ухватив Криса за руку.  
– Идем.

 

***  
Они вышли в дверь, все как полагается, колокольчик звякнул – и вошли в другой мир, темный и холодный, оказались на продуваемом ветрами крыльце перед большим домом. Крис мгновенно почувствовал благодарность за пальто, но не успел и рта раскрыть: Зак подошел к двери и заколотил в нее кулаком, игнорируя старинный бронзовый молоток, предназначенный как раз для таких целей.  
От этой вопиющей наглости Крис тоже приободрился – путешествия в пространстве всегда давались ему нелегко – и принялся озираться по сторонам. Они стояли у входа в громадный особняк – не замок, а именно особняк с высокими серыми стенами в окружении фигурно подстриженных кустов, ярко-зеленых на общем фоне. Несколько автомобилей было припарковано на подъездной аллее под голыми деревьями, но разглядеть номера отсюда было нереально. Ветер приносил запах моря – Крис облизал губы и ощутил соль. Где-то волны с шумом бились о берег.   
– Где мы?   
– Больше не в Праге, очевидно, – уведомил Зак, снова атакуя дверь.   
– Это я заметил! Так что за место? Какое-то побережье, но где именно? Франция? Италия? Нет, слишком холодно, – он ссутулился, поборол острое желание засунуть руки в карманы и вместо этого обхватил себя поперек груди. – Англия? Нет, серьезно, Англия?  
Зак едва заметно повел бровями, что означало – да, ты прав, а теперь, пожалуйста, заткнись!  
– Не заговаривай с ними первым. Не рассматривай их. Не вздумай никому ничего про себя рассказывать. Назовешь свое полное имя – умрешь. Надерзишь им – умрешь. Держись рядом со мной, не вздумай отходить куда-то. Ничего и никого не трогай, не спорь с ними, не пытайся соврать. Если надерзишь кому-нибудь…  
– Я понял, меня тут же испепелят, – мрачно сказал Крис. Теперь Теневое Братство уже не казалось ему удачной компанией на вечер.   
– Это в лучшем случае, – со всей серьезностью ответил Зак. – Очень прошу, постарайся никого не спровоцировать.   
– Ладно.  
– Очень постарайся. За этой дверью находятся, возможно, самые могущественные существа, которых ты когда-либо встречал.  
– Сказал чувак в рогатом шлеме, который верхом на лошади носится с континента на континент каждую ночь и отправляет потерянные души в ад. Или превращает в своих слуг…  
Зак послал ему слабую улыбку и обрушил на дверь новую порцию ударов.   
– Заснули они там, что ли!  
И через мгновение она все-таки распахнулась.   
На пороге стояла женщина. При всем желании ее нельзя было назвать старухой, как ту, с которой Крис столкнулся на вокзале, но тем не менее она была старой. Невысокого роста, вся какая-то высохшая и прямая как палка, она смотрела на Эрлкенига снизу вверх, чопорно и неодобрительно.  
– Как всегда грубый, Охотник. И как всегда опаздываешь.  
– Приветствую, Роуз, – поздоровался он. – Ты выглядишь еще лучше, чем всегда, такая посвежевшая. Это климат или новое увлечение так действует?  
Она поджала губы, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как ничтожно мало заботят ее такие дешевые уловки и совершенно необоснованные предположения. Однако смотрела при этом в сторону, а ресницы ее чуть дрогнули. Интересно.   
– Не пытайся меня обольстить комплиментами, это не сработает.   
Зак покорно склонил голову:   
– Мне жаль, что пришлось задержаться: клянусь, я не хотел. А теперь можно нам войти?  
Она смотрела на него еще несколько секунд, а потом кивнула и распахнула дверь, пропуская внутрь.  
Зак подтолкнул Криса в бок, заставляя двигаться, но тут женщина опять загородила им дорогу:  
– Это не гончая ли с тобой?..  
– В точку, – улыбнулся Зак, закинул Крису руку на шею и затащил в дом.   
Ошеломленный, Крис и не думал сопротивляться. Пока женщина закрывала дверь, он немного оправился и прошипел:  
– Ты издеваешься? Мог бы и предупредить!  
– А зачем? – Зак зашагал вперед, минуя холл и решительно сворачивая налево. Судя по всему, он уже бывал здесь раньше и был знаком с расположением комнат.  
– Мне казалось, что мы уже выяснили этот вопрос – я не твоя гончая! – яростно прошептал Крис. Он попытался стряхнуть руку со своей шеи, но Эрлкениг был гораздо сильнее, и в итоге пришлось смириться.   
– Помни, что я тебе говорил. Не смотри в глаза. Не заговаривай первым.  
– Ты должен был предупредить, что маскировка в твоем представлении так выглядит, – пропыхтел Крис. – Я не гончая. Мне это не нравится. А что, если они не поверят?..   
– Быть такого не может, – бархатным голосом заверил Эрлкениг.   
Они шли вперед по темному коридору, освещенному кое-где лампами на стенах. Свет в них был живым, он подрагивал и шевелился, заставляя Криса гадать: свечи или газовые рожки? Но, поравнявшись с одной такой лампой, он разочарованно увидел самое обыкновенное электричество, искусно имитировавшее огонь. Однако даже это изобретение цивилизации не мешало теням собираться под высоким потолком и прятаться в углах: одна такая тень двигалась рядом с Крисом, почти накрывая его.   
Но вот темноту прорезала тонкая линия света из-под приоткрытой двери, послышались голоса. Леди, которая встретила их, каким-то образом оказалась впереди – Крис понадеялся, что она не слышала, о чем они болтали, – толкнула дверь и вошла первой.  
– Как я и говорила, опять опаздывает.  
За большим овальным столом сидело не меньше дюжины существ, и на какой-то миг Крису показалось, что все они повернулись к вновьприбывшим. Точно они опоздали на урок в школу, и Крису захотелось нырнуть за спину Зака, спрятаться…  
Но этого не понадобилось. Эрлкениг спокойно кивнул паре-тройке знакомых, нашел глазами свободное место и направился к нему. Крис немного перестал бояться и заметил, что внимание на них обратили далеко не все – большая часть присутствующих была слишком занята разговорами друг с другом.  
А еще здесь было что-то странное в воздухе, тихое гудение, как рядом с электростанцией. Крис сомневался, что кто-то еще это слышит.   
Зак наконец убрал руку – чтобы подтащить второй незанятый стул поближе к себе. За столом все еще оставалось некоторое количество свободных мест.  
– Спасибо, конечно, но я сам бы справился, – пробормотал Крис, усаживаясь рядом.   
Тот, разумеется, ничего не ответил, но вместо него заговорила хозяйка дома:  
– Если все, кто почтил нас сегодня своим вниманием, уже собрались, мы можем начинать? – ей пришлось поднять голос, чтобы перекричать пару спорщиков в середине стола.  
– Я была бы признательна, если бы мы наконец перешли к делу, – в тон к ней произнесла другая фэйри, на вид примерно такого же возраста. Они обменялись понимающими взглядами.  
– Да замолчите вы! – прогромыхал кто-то огромный и бородатый, в ком Крис с удивлением опознал Эзуса – древнего бога с Геллерта. На этот раз он приоделся: нацепил какую-то безрукавку из грубого полотна, украшенную торчащими нитками и кожаными ремешками. Топора нигде не было видно, но зеленые искры светлячков мигали у него в волосах и бороде. – Достали уже ругаться!  
– Попрошу, – возмутился Леонард, тролль, с которым Крис тоже познакомился раньше, – мы не ругаемся, а решаем важный вопрос, касающийся степени разглашения информации!   
– Я здесь никому не доверяю! – заявил его оппонент, круглый и красный от злости. – Никому из вас! Ни капли! А тебе, тролль, меньше всех!   
– Поверьте, это абсолютно взаимно, – сказал парень азиатской наружности, которого Крис однажды видел на Бенедиктской. – Никто здесь никому не доверяет, но некоторые знают больше других. И это определенно не вы.  
Тот надулся еще больше, открыл рот, чтобы извергнуть новый поток возмущений, но женщина, закутанная в газовую шаль так, что лица не было видно, вовремя остановила его прикосновением к руке:  
– Уильям, пожалуйста…  
Она наклонилась ближе и что-то зашептала на ухо.   
– Говори так, чтобы все слышали! – взревел Эзус.   
Девушка по правую руку от него вздрогнула от неожиданности, бросила гневный взгляд и тут же наклонилась к подруге, вполголоса жалуясь на такое соседство.   
Крис с восторгом смотрел на весь это бардак, впитывая каждое услышанное слово.   
– Здесь всегда так весело? – тихо спросил он Эрлкенига.   
– Когда как. Иногда бывает довольно шумно, – Зак развалился на мягком стуле, закинул одну ногу на другую и покачивал ею, цепляя подошвой стол. Вся его поза была расслабленной и ленивой, но глаза из-под тяжелых бровей внимательно следили за всеми присутствующими.  
Тем временем хозяйка дома как-то сумела утихомирить гостей.  
– Благодарю вас, – скрипучим голосом произнесла она, когда все замолчали, – а теперь мы можем обсудить, что делать с объявлением войны?   
– Но война еще не объявлена, – сказала бледная девушка с длинными белыми волосами и повернулась к соседке за поддержкой, – Титания не станет нарушать перемирие, если зимние не начнут первыми! Это просто бред какой-то!  
– Перемирие уже нарушено, Лили, – произнесла другая женщина, – и теперь наша задача – решить, что с этим делать!  
– Для начала – найти эмиссара и поговорить с ним, – предложил Зак, раскачиваясь на стуле.   
– Мы ищем, – сказала та, кого он назвал Роуз. – Но, как видишь, никаких результатов!  
– Это бессмысленно, – проворчал Уильям, – никто не может найти его!  
– А кто-то просто не пытается, – ввернул Леонард, и ссора едва не разгорелась вновь. На этот раз Зак вмешался вовремя:  
– Селия могла бы помочь, – он повернулся к другой девушке, которая выглядела так же нездорово, как и первая. Ее сероватая кожа едва не просвечивала насквозь – хотя, понял Крис, присмотревшись внимательней, долой метафоры – она просто была прозрачная!   
– Не представляю, что эти водяные обо мне наговорили, но я не стану ни за кем шпионить, – она сложила руки на груди и упрямо выставила подбородок. – Особенно за королевой!  
– За какой именно? – ехидно поинтересовался Леонард.   
Селия открыла рот и зашипела на него.   
– Кто она такая? – шепотом поинтересовался Крис у Зака, и тот кратко бросил:  
– Сильфида.   
К несчастью, именно этот момент выбрала Роуз, чтобы посмотреть в их сторону. Глаза ее тут же недобро прищурились:  
– Будь добр, не отвлекайся на всякие посторонние разговоры, Охотник! Это тебе не очередная пирушка, а серьезное дело! И я все еще не понимаю, зачем ты притащил свою гончую.  
Разумеется, на этот раз все уставились на Криса – и даже двое мужчин, которые все это время сидели молча. Они были одеты в костюмы с иголочки и больше похожи на бизнесменов или банкиров, чем на сверхъестественных существ. Наверняка это им принадлежали машины возле особняка, вот только что они делают на чрезвычайно секретном собрании фэйри?..  
– Э-э-э, – Крис попытался слабо улыбнуться, – всем привет?..  
Сейчас этот король троллей его точно узнает, и тот громадный бог, которому смертных приносят в жертву…  
Но на удивление Эзус только скользнул по нему глазами. Леонард смотрел внимательней, но как-то сквозь Криса, и, в конце концов, спокойно откинулся на спинку стула, не почувствовав подвоха. Неужели пронесло?  
– Моя гончая, что хочу, то и делаю, – усмехнулся Зак и снова принялся раскачиваться на стуле.  
Парень с раскосыми глазами громко фыркнул, Лили презрительно поморщилась, но другие, похоже, остались более-менее удовлетворены ответом.   
– Что опять возвращает нас к текущей проблеме, – сказал Леонард. – А я, пожалуй, выскажусь против развязывания каких-либо военных действий в настоящий момент.  
– Помнится, пять лет назад ты думал совсем иначе, – напомнил Уильям, но был проигнорирован.   
– Селия, – снова позвал Зак своим лучшим бархатным голосом и добавил, – пожалуйста.   
Меньше всего это было просьбой.   
– Да, Селия, – повернулись к ней старые леди. – Не могла бы ты?.. Это очень важно!   
– Сама понимаешь, милочка, озеро – наш единственный шанс!  
– Было бы неплохо узнать хоть что-нибудь…  
Та тяжело вздохнула и побледнела еще сильнее:  
– Сомневаюсь, что смогу вам помочь. Шпионить за королевой… нет, это не мое.  
– Кто говорит шпионить? – одна старая леди повернулась ко второй. – Роуз, мы разве это имели в виду?  
– Нет, Черри, – та покачала головой, – ничего подобного! Смотреть внимательно. Слушать все, что там говорится. Рассказывать самое важное. Но не шпионить, ни в коем случае!  
Селия заколебалась, попыталась найти кого-то, кто бы ее поддержал, но все за столом сверлили ее взглядами, и только Эрлкениг делал вид, что больше всего его интересуют прожилки красного дерева на поверхности стола.  
– Три ночи назад, – начала она тихим голосом, – на озере было довольно оживленно. Я никого не видела, но слышала голоса. Полдюжины фэйри, может быть больше. Шумные, даже чересчур – но не думаю, что они спорили или ругались. Наоборот, они были веселые, словно… как будто у них… я не знаю…  
– Как будто у них была вечеринка, – сказал человек в костюме, и все повернулись к нему. Он отсалютовал стаканом – перед ним и его спутником, единственными из всех присутствующих, стояли низкие стаканы с напитком янтарного цвета. Крису показалось, что он может услышать отсюда запах виски. – Они собрались там потусоваться. Погулять, отпраздновать. Молодежь так часто делает, если вы забыли. Они точно знают, кто платит по счетам, вот у них и надо спрашивать.  
– Так почему этим никто до сих пор не занялся? – взревел Эзус. Наверное, он просто физически не мог говорить тихо и спокойно, все его слова звучали как призыв к атаке. – Нужно найти их! Допросить! Выяснить!  
– Вперед, вояка, – пробормотала Лили.   
– А пусть наш великий знаток молодежи с ними побеседует, – предложил Уильям, кидая неприязненные взгляды на человека в костюме.   
Все снова заговорили одновременно и громко, перебивая друг друга. Крис поморщился: мозги у него медленно закипали. Он глянул на Зака: тот перестал раскачивать стул и сидел неподвижно, будто изваяние, обманчиво равнодушный.   
Крис придвинулся к нему ближе и прошептал:  
– Что-то они не слишком умеют договариваться друг с другом.   
– Как и люди.   
– Да уж… но ты уже что-то сам придумал?   
Зак дернул плечом, но не признался. Вместо этого он вдруг спросил у Криса:  
– Никто не кажется подозрительным?  
– О… – это было очень неожиданно. Крис обвел глазами стол, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. – Кто эта шишка в галстуке?  
– Он не представляет опасности. Дальше, – отрывисто приказал Эрлкениг.  
– Все дамочки подозрительные. Особенно та, которая выдает себя за британку – а сама с бруклинским акцентом.   
Зак фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, только кивнул – продолжай.   
– Этот здоровяк с Геллерта мне сразу не понравился. Как это он расстался со своим топором?..   
– Роуз устанавливает правила – никакого оружия. В тысяча триста сорок шестом был один инцидент с мечами… хотя, тогда все с ума сходили из-за чумы.  
Крис вытаращил глаза и уставился на него: каждый раз, когда Зак так делал, ему казалось, что рядом распахивается пропасть, колодец в прошлое, узкий и бездонный. Сделаешь шаг – и свалишься вниз. Приходилось быть осторожным.   
– Чума. Тысяча триста сорок шестой. Сомневаюсь, что этот домик настолько древний, – выдавил он и обвел взглядом потолок, уходивший в темноту.   
– Ты бы удивился, – без улыбки сказал Зак. – Еще кто-нибудь?  
Да все они, хотелось закричать Крису. Все они были страшными: не снаружи, а внутри, той огромной силой, которой, вне всякого сомнения, обладали. Зак, который умел оборачиваться воплощением ужаса, на их фоне казался просто мальчишкой.   
Ой. Теперь Крис осознал, почему они все его так называют – вовсе не для того, чтобы оскорбить.   
– Это о Селии говорил Саймон?  
– Да.  
Крис посмотрел на нее и решил, что прозрачная девица, конечно, не в своем уме, но почему-то он ее не боится. С другой стороны, ее подружка… и японский (или корейский?) парень… и дамочка, завернутая в шарф… и Уильям, который готов был ругаться со всеми вокруг, но предпочитал короля троллей…  
– Они все подозрительные, – прошептал Крис. – Абсолютно все. И то, что я обсуждаю их, пока они сидят рядом, пугает меня до мурашек.  
– Не волнуйся, сейчас они тебя не услышат.  
– Точно?..  
Причин не доверять Заку не было, но Крис все равно чувствовал себя неуютно – что, возможно, было персональным наказанием за любопытство.   
– Это какой-то урок? – прошипел он, и когда Эрлкениг не отреагировал, дернул его за рукав. – Ты решил преподать мне урок и поэтому согласился?  
Но Зак не ответил – вместо этого снова повернулся к столу, увлеченный разговором. Теневое Братство, тем временем, разобрало по косточкам все предыдущие идеи, отвергло их и теперь почти единогласно пришло к выводу, что нужно подождать еще немного, прежде чем что-то предпринимать.   
– Это наилучший вариант, – доказывала Роуз, – наиболее разумно будет никого не беспокоить без причины!   
– И когда они нападут – будет поздно! – прорычал Эзус.   
– Ой, да кому нужна твоя гора, – отмахнулась Лили, чем спровоцировала очередную волну возмущения. Особо старался Уильям, который обвинял всех вокруг в том, что они хотят завладеть каким-то золотом, и поэтому решили начать войну.   
– Но ничего у вас не получится! Ничего у них тоже не получится, это я вам говорю! До меня им не добраться, может это кто-то наконец уразумеет?!  
– Чем больше он твердит о войне, тем больше я начинаю сомневаться, – задумчиво произнес Леонард. Прозрачная Селия пожала плечами:  
– В воздухе неспокойно, вот что я могу сказать.  
– Отлично, – Зак с грохотом отодвинул стул, поднялся и привычно вздернул на ноги Криса. – Я проверю деток.  
– Охотник! – ледяным тоном позвала Роуз. Он чуть поморщился, но остановился, снова разворачиваясь к ней лицом. – Что ты сделаешь, если узнаешь, что перемирию действительно наступает конец?  
Хороший вопрос. Крис взглянул на Эрлкенига, пытаясь догадаться, каким будет ответ, но лицо у того было абсолютно непроницаемым. А потом он криво улыбнулся:  
– Как обычно, охотиться. Кто-то сомневался?..   
Тяжелая дверь за ними закрылась, но Крис мог услышать, как все внутри разом заговорили, перебивая друг друга.  
– Опаздываешь, уходишь раньше всех – не лучший вариант всем понравиться, – Крис поспешил за Эрлкенигом, который быстро шагал к выходу.  
Зак глянул на него через плечо:  
– Я думал, ты хоть что-то успел про меня узнать.  
– Нет, в смысле, я понимаю: нравиться всем вокруг – не твой стиль. Но ты мог хотя бы выглядеть… более заинтересованным?  
– Я заинтересован, – отрезал тот. – Это все, что им нужно.   
Он вышли из дома, на этот раз воспользовавшись не парадной дверью, а боковым коридором, который вывел на узкую лестницу, которая, в свою очередь, привела на каменистый участок берега, где было еще холоднее, чем наверху. Крис снова попытался засунуть руки в карманы, но ему снова помешали – Зои выскользнула откуда-то из темноты и наградила его смачным поцелуем в губы. Такой же поцелуй, только более чувственный и нежный достался Заку, в то время как Крис пытался перевести дух. Зато мгновенно согрелся.  
– Привет, гончая! – Зои повернулась к нему, обнажая белоснежные зубы в улыбке.   
– Это просто маскировка! – взвыл Крис, обиженно глядя на Эрлкенига. – И теперь я понимаю, почему ты взял меня с собой – чтобы я больше никогда не просил! Эти существа там, Зои, ты бы их видела!.. То есть, наверное, ты их и так видела, но их там целая куча! Все вместе! Сразу! И они не люди!  
– Конечно, – кивнул Зак.   
– Это как безумное чаепитие, только еще хуже!  
– Там не было чая, – нахмурился Зак. Крис попытался ему объяснить, но потом махнул рукой и смирился: фэйри и культурные метафоры абсолютно несовместимы. 

 

***  
– И что мы будем делать теперь?..   
Они бродили по пляжу, игнорируя волны и ветер, швырявший мелкие брызги в лицо: что это было за место, Крис до сих пор понятия не имел. Какой-то залив, редкие огни человеческого жилья наверху, а впереди только чернота, в которой море встречается с небом.   
Крис давно уже пытался открыть рот и напомнить, что в уютном трактире на Бенедиктской было бы гораздо теплее, или же Эрлкениг мог бы отыскать какое-то другое место, но все останавливался. То ветер мешал говорить, то засматривался, как Зак подает руку Зои, помогая ей обойти нагромождение камней, то вопросов становилось слишком много, и Крис боялся, что они вырвутся изо рта одновременно. Зачем он здесь? Что за игра? Проверка? Испытание?  
– Я думал, что кто-то из них хочет тебя убить.   
– А?.. Что? Читаешь мои мысли? – изумился Крис, успевший забыть о своем вопросе.  
Зак наградил его недовольным взглядом:  
– Нет. Но у тебя на лице все и так написано. Я был уверен, что это кто-то из Теневого Братства – он бы узнал, и ты бы сразу почувствовал.  
С запозданием Крис схватился за правую руку – но руны молчали весь вечер, он даже забыл об их существовании.   
– Поэтому я просил тебя внимательно посмотреть на каждого из присутствующих.  
– Да? А я думал, ты просто хотел напомнить, с кем имеешь дело каждую ночь, и кто мне теперь будет сниться мне в кошмарах!  
– Одним ударом – две цели! – объявила Зои.  
Крис пожал плечами:  
– Конечно!.. Как всегда. Нет, я все понимаю, конечно…  
– Ничего ты не понимаешь.   
Зак скользнул к нему тенью и вытряхнул из пальто – толстая черная ткань смазала по лицу, на мгновение закрывая вид, Крис моргнул – и оказался на знакомой улице в Праге, прямо перед дверями трактира.   
– Эй, подождите! – заорал он, пытаясь ухватиться рукой за ускользающие силуэты, но пальцы прошли сквозь воздух.   
Бен, который как раз менял вывеску на «Закрыто», удивленно приподнял брови, открыл рот, чтобы спросить о чем-то, но потом передумал и вместо этого распахнул дверь, пропуская Криса:  
– Заходи.  
Тот повертел головой, убедился, что рядом никого больше нет, и со вздохом шагнул вперед.  
– Могу предположить, он опять тебя бросил.   
– Угу, – мрачно кивнул Крис, отыскал в углу брошенную куртку и поплелся к лестнице на второй этаж.   
– Как прошел Совет?.. – Бен все-таки не сдержался.   
Крис чуть помедлил, скривился и пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю. Они там все такие… такие… – он обнаружил, что не помнит ни лиц присутствующих, ни единого названного имени, хотя услышал их много раз. Крис повернулся и ошеломленно уставился на Бенедикта – однажды такое уже случалось. Однажды ему уже затыкали рот колдовством. – Черт возьми! Я забыл! Они сделали так, чтобы я их забыл!  
Бен коротко кивнул – похоже, он чего-то подобного ожидал.  
– Ничего не понимаю! – Крис в сердцах треснул кулаком по стене. – Иногда мне начинает казаться, что я для них уже свой в доску, а иногда я забываю, и они про меня тоже забывают, и я уже совсем ничего не пойму, что надо делать!  
– Поздно уже что-то делать, – сказал Бен и погасил свет в зале. И добавил, совсем тихо, но Крис его услышал, как слышал и десятки раз до этого дня. – Не стоило влюбляться в фэйри.


	8. Chapter 8

**Вечеринка**

– Бери черный, – сказал голос над ухом, и Крис выронил оба свитера в корзину, откуда только что извлек их после долгого и сосредоточенного ковыряния.   
– А мне больше нравится синий, – сказала Зои и прижалась с другой стороны.   
Крис торопливо схватил оба свитера, пока до них не добрался тощий рыжий мужик – тот уже минут пять караулил у полок с обувью, ожидая, когда наступит его очередь инспектировать шмотки, сваленные в кучу под табличкой «Все по 9,99!»  
Мужик недовольно скривился. Видимо, один из свитеров как раз и был его целью, но Крис больше не обращал внимания ни на кого, кроме неожиданных гостей.   
– Никогда бы не подумал, что вы… – начал Крис, поворачиваясь, да так и застыл с открытым ртом.   
– Что мы что? – спросила Зои. Зак молча скрестил руки на груди и ждал, пока Крис отвиснет. Сделать это оказалось непросто – гораздо труднее, чем обычно. И все из-за чертовой одежды: сегодня они были наряжены особенно вызывающе. А ведь даже не Хэллоуин, пронеслось в голове у Криса, но кто знает, они не празднуют Хэллоуин, так почему бы Дикой охоте не отмечать какие-то свои, особенные праздники?   
– Что мы? – Зои толкнула его коленом. – Давай, соображай быстрее!   
На ней был черный кожаный корсаж и короткая куртка, которая больше открывала тело, чем защищала от холода. Невозможно длинные ноги затянуты в плотные темно-зеленые с коричневым узором колготки – или легинсы, черт знает, как они теперь называются. Привычные сапоги она сменила на что-то вызывающее, с высоким каблуком и серебряными пряжками.   
– Никогда бы не подумал, что вы можете выглядеть так, будто собираетесь на вечеринку, – с восхищением протянул Крис. – Вау!   
– Именно туда мы и собираемся, – Зак, одетый в белую рубашку и замшевый пиджак, прислонился к стеллажу с постером «Распродажа!» Если бы дешевые шмотки умели шевелиться, они бы уже уползли с полок, почувствовав свою ущербность по сравнению с одеждой, в которой щеголяли эти двое. Но нет, вещи лежали на своих местах, и Крис, который на секундочку почувствовал себя китайской сорочкой, на которую ушлые дельцы пришили этикетку Армани (с грамматическими ошибками и торчащими нитками), помотал головой, стряхивая наваждение.  
– Нет, серьезно. Что вы тут делаете?  
– Помогаем выбирать свитер, – Зои выхватила у него из рук оба варианта и приложила к груди Криса. – Синий же! Смотри, подходит к глазам!  
– Абсолютно не подходит, – объявил Зак с упрямством, взлелеянным, наверное, поколениями итальянских дизайнеров. – Нужен другой оттенок.  
– Эй, чувак, когда ты заделался знатоком всей этой херни? – Крис попытался отобрать у Зои свитера. Она поначалу не поддавалась, но потом быстро сдала позиции, заметив целую стойку с пуловерами. В глазах у нее появился блеск.  
– Ага!..  
– Это осенняя коллекция, они дорогие! – прокричал он ей в спину, но все было бесполезно. Крис со вздохом повернулся к Эрлкенигу. – Что на нее нашло? И ты при параде… пижон. Что вообще происходит?  
– Я же сказал – мы идем на вечеринку, – ухмыльнулся Зак и жестом фокусника достал из кармана маску. – Ты под прикрытием, но на этот раз все гораздо веселее.   
– И опаснее, – Зои появилась из ниоткуда и свалила на руки Крису целую кучу разнообразных вещей. – Где тут примерочные? Нам нужно спешить!..

 

На счастье Криса (хотя, как посмотреть), они сами выбрали и сами заплатили. Он вяло заикнулся, что одеть его они могли и другим способом, на что Зак подчеркнуто вежливо, точно совершенному дебилу, объяснил: да, он может создавать некоторые предметы из воздуха, в том числе одежду. Нет, это не распространяется на смертных, а поддерживать иллюзию – дело утомительное и хлопотное. Конечно, разумеется, если эти вышеупомянутые смертные не желают щеголять с голым задом в ночном клубе.   
– О, – сказал Крис, – э. А. Ну, тогда ладно. А что за ночной клуб?..  
В следующий момент появилась Зои с очередной партией вещей, и вместо того, чтобы ответить, Зак включился в бурное обсуждение узких джинсов: по идее Крис должен был в них влезть, однако его яйца устроили забастовку и отказались подчиняться требованиям мучителей.   
Еще полчаса в аду – и Крис поклялся, что ноги его не будет ни в одном магазине до тех пор, пока старая одежда не начнет разваливаться. А потом он просто призовет на помощь Карла с его швейным набором, вот и все дела.   
В конце концов, он обреченно втиснул свой зад в наиболее широкие из всех узких штанов, натянул свитер правильного синего оттенка, запихал старые вещи в ячейку камеры хранения (Зак рассеянно заверил, что с ними ничего не случится до завтра) и надел маску. Самую обычную узкую карнавальную маску, закрывающую только верхнюю половину лица.  
– Я похож на Зорро, – уныло сообщил он, глядя в одно из зеркал торгового центра. – Что за хренов маскарад?   
– Увидишь, – загадочно сообщила Зои.

 

В отличие от предыдущей навязчивой идеи побывать на секретном собрании фэйри клубная жизнь Криса не манила. Даже пугала местами. Он был совсем из другой лиги, заметить это было несложно, так какого черта ему делать на вечеринке, которая… ну да, все правильно, явно пользуется популярностью.  
Они шли по улице мимо длинной очереди – каблуки и мини-юбки, кожа и латекс, запах дорогих духов и сигарет. Большинство было в масках, так что Крис немного приободрился – что бы тут ни происходило, элементы карнавала определенно присутствовали.   
– Какие-нибудь указания? Наставления? – обреченно спросил он, догоняя Зака. Тот улыбнулся в ответ: весело и немного опасно, зрачки разлились темнотой почти на всю радужку, черные и блестящие.   
– Отдыхай.  
– Да ну! – изумился Крис. – Никаких правил? Что мы вообще делаем?   
– Развлекаемся, – сказал Зак и остановился перед входом в клуб. Огромная вывеска заливала улицу неоновым светом, Крис поднял голову и прочитал название – «Das Holz».   
– Серьезно?!  
Он захихикал, и хихикал все время, пока охранники отодвигали недовольную толпу, чтобы впустить их троицу внутрь, и пока ему ставили печать на руку – две поленницы дров, сложенные весьма недвусмысленной фигурой.   
В зале его смех оборвался: музыка ввинтилась в уши тяжелыми басами, вспышки лазеров прорезали темноту, слепя глаза, и Крису пришлось внимательно следить за своими спутниками, чтобы не потерять их в толпе. Повсюду были развешены черные сердца, пронзенные стрелами, голые ангелочки, наделенными половыми органами порно-звезд, кружились под потолком.   
– Я понял! – заорал Крис, перекрикивая музыку. – День Святого Валентина!   
– Неужели! – прокричала Зои. – Какой догадливый!  
Она подхватила с подплывшего подноса две рюмки – по виду с текилой – всунула одну Крису, а вторую опрокинула в рот. На мгновение розовый прожектор высветил ее профиль – Крис увидел, что на лице у Зои тоже каким-то чудом появилась маска – узкая шелковая лента, искусно вплетенная в распущенные волосы.   
– Привет, малыш! – она поставила пустую рюмку на поднос и чмокнула в нос официанта, светловолосого и кудрявого, тоже в маске. Очень знакомого такого официанта. – Как дела?  
Антон что-то ответил ей и кивнул на Зака, который обогнул танцпол по касательной и теперь подбирался к диванам на небольшом выступе-балконе.   
– Ты разговариваешь! – обрадовался Крис.  
– А у тебя что, были сомнения? – Антон двинул его в грудь подносом. – Пей скорее, мне нужно идти!  
Текила обожгла горло, Крис засунул в рот лайм и ринулся догонять Зои, но по дороге наткнулся на Сару.   
– Ох, это ты… – она подмигнула ему и откинула длинные волосы с лица. – Кажется, я сто лет не танцевала!  
Крис повертел головой, присмотрелся внимательней и обнаружил в толпе еще с полдюжины знакомых лиц. Стая была здесь – по крайней мере, самая молодая ее часть, и все они, завидев своего короля, подтягивались поближе.   
Зак проигнорировал вип-зону, уставленную алыми диванами (будь здесь Карл и Элис, они бы в один голос закричали «Мэй Уэст!», а потом так же синхронно поморщились – «Пошлость!»), не притронулся ни к одному напитку в верхнем баре и свернул куда-то в сторону, в узкий коридор, выводящий к небольшому помещению, темному и довольно тихому. Здесь можно было укрыться от музыки, поговорить, покурить или заняться более увлекательными вещами. Парочка за колонной двигалась именно в этом направлении, если судить по доносившимся звукам.   
Эрлкенига они не заинтересовали – он направился прямиком к компании молодежи, занявшей альков с черными драпировками. Крис последовал за ним, и по дороге ему пришлось преодолеть довольно внушительную дымовую завесу, от которой исходил сладковатый запах травки.   
– …Знаешь, Таисса, если вы не начнете нарываться первыми, ничего не будет… – черный парень с копной волос, из которой торчали ярко раскрашенные перья, первым заметил их появление. – Ни хрена себе, какие гости!  
– Эрл!   
– Кого принесло…  
– Охотник!  
– Девочки… – парень соскочил с места и полез целоваться к Зои, но она отпихнула его в сторону.   
– Вырасти сначала, Ноа!   
– Я уже взрослый, детка! Ты сама прекрасно знаешь, сколько мне лет, – с ухмылкой сообщил он, поправляя галстук-бабочку, надетый поверх растянутой футболки.   
– У вас тоже вечеринка? – спросила девица с фиолетовыми волосами. Она лежала на спинке дивана, флегматично затягиваясь сигаретой.   
– Не одним же вам развлекаться! – с вызовом произнес Антон.   
– Что-то вроде того. – Зак оглядел их компанию и нахмурился. – Где Эван?  
– Занят, – сказал Ноа, переглянулся с другим парнем и заржал. – Хоро-о-ошим таким делом занят…  
– Заткнись, придурок! – девчушка, которой не продали бы алкоголь ни в одном магазине, толкнула его локтем. В другой руке она держала бутылку Варштайнера, и Крис засмотрелся на ее пальцы: каждый ноготь был похож на бледно-голубой опал, золотая проволока оплетала запястье, мерцая и переливаясь вплетенными в нее драгоценными камнями. Ее маска тоже была сделана из золотой проволоки. – Видишь что-то интересное, гончая? – прошипела она, когда заметила.   
– Нет. То есть да, – Крис помотал головой, – ох. Я не хотел…  
– Оставь его, Адаир, – сказала еще одна девушка в фетровой шляпе. На груди у нее висело ожерелье из кожаных шнурков: узлы размещены в стратегических местах, и больше ничего. Крис опустил взгляд ниже, обнаружил стального цвета джинсы и немного успокоился. И плевать, что они сидели на ней как вторая кожа, настолько тесно облегая бедра, что сомнений не оставалось – нижнего белья она не носила. Количество эстрогена и тестостерона в отдельно взятой и не самой большой комнате приближалось к критическому уровню. Вздохи и стоны, доносившиеся из-за колонны, ситуацию только обостряли.  
Зак невозмутимо обнял девицу в шляпе, ударил ладонью о ладонь лохматого парня и поприветствовал всех остальных. Стая, похоже, была с ними прекрасно знакома.  
– Что пьете? – поинтересовался парень с татуировкой ящерицы на шее. – У нас есть водка, еще немного водки, пиво для младенцев и еще… немного водки, – сообщил он, пошарив в ящике рядом с диваном. – Но если вас это не устраивает, Джени может сгонять за чем-нибудь разноцветным!  
Девушка с фиолетовыми волосами демонстративно показала ему средний палец. Та, которая пила пиво, начала громко возмущаться, и ее еле успокоили.   
Все это настолько походило на обычную и ничем не примечательную студенческую попойку, что Крис даже немного растерялся. Он готовился к очередному пафосному мероприятию – недаром же терпел чертовы штаны, которые уже врезались куда только можно! – а очутился на ничем не примечательной вечеринке. Ну, разве что кто-нибудь с кем-нибудь подерется (скорей всего), переспит (разумеется!) или выпьет/выкурит/вынюхает слишком много (весьма вероятно).  
Ничего интересного.   
– Мы сами найдем что-нибудь, – отмахнулся Зак от столь щедрого предложения. – Могу даже вас угостить…  
– Какой щедрый! – из-за колонны вышел высокий худой мальчишка, по дороге застегивая ширинку на джинсах. Его белый пиджак искрился в темноте, точно покрытый инеем. – Тебе чего надо, Эрл?  
– Ничего, – сообщил Зак, растягивая губы в опасной улыбке. – Вы развлекаетесь, я развлекаюсь. Раньше мы друг другу никак не мешали, правда, Эван?  
Девушка выпорхнула из темного уголка, поправляя платье, и устремилась к подруге, ухватила за руку и что-то восторженно затарахтела на ухо.   
– Он предлагал нас угостить, – сказал Ноа.  
– У него денег не хватит. Даже и не знаю, чем он будет расплачиваться! – объявила Джени. Адаир захихикала, но никто больше не улыбнулся.  
– Эй, ты, попридержи язык, – вызверилась Зои, однако злость в ее голосе была нарочитой, Крис различил это без труда.  
– Я не в настроении сейчас с тобой трепаться, – сообщил Эван, отобрал у Адаир бутылку и сделал большой глоток. – У нас тут важный разговор разве не видишь? Отвали и собачек своих забери!  
– Конечно, – ухмыляясь сообщил Зак. – Ноа?  
– Лучше послушай его, – тот явно не был в восторге, соглашаясь с Эваном, но выбирать не приходилось. – Вы можете остаться, но постарайтесь не путаться под ногами.   
– Будем ниже травы, – заверил хозяин Дикой охоты, отвешивая шутовской поклон. – Чао, малышня. Если кому-то захочется посмотреть, как гуляют взрослые, добро пожаловать за наш столик.  
– Ой, да пошел ты! – скривилась Таисса. – Кто тут еще взрослый!  
Остальные поддержали ее слова воплями: кто-то завыл по-волчьи, кто-то затявкал, мелкая девчонка опять рассмеялась. Но Зак уже развернулся, не обращая на них никакого внимания, и пошел обратно. Чем ближе к танцполу, тем громче становилась музыка, и Крис поспешил воспользоваться шансом, пока не пришлось кричать.   
– Кто они такие? – он подобрался к Заку поближе, стараясь не отставать. – Еще какие-то фэйри?  
– Не какие-то, а самые приближенные к Зимнему и Летнему Двору. И потом, они не все фэйри.  
– Ты тоже это заметил? – Антон возник рядом с королем. – Тот мальчишка, он…  
– Думаешь, кто-то из них работает на Титанию? – вклинилась Зои.   
– Вполне вероятно.  
– Нет, подождите, – Крис едва не застонал от разочарования, – какой именно парень? Тот, с перьями? Вы его подозреваете?  
– Пока я подозреваю всех, – спокойно сообщил Зак, опустился на свободный диван и махнул рукой Саре. – Пойди, посмотри, что у них есть, и пусть принесут всего понемножку.   
Крис плюхнулся напротив и тяжело вздохнул.   
– Что? – Зак приподнял одну бровь. – Я подумал, тебе нужно взбодриться! Выпить чего-нибудь, потанцевать, познакомиться с кем-нибудь! Все люди так делают!  
– И им это нравится, – поддержала Зои, – по крайней мере, они не сидят с кислой рожей постоянно.  
Крис тоскливо смотрел, как на столе перед ними расставляют разномастные бутылки, стаканы и ведерки со льдом в форме сердечек. Праздник неотвратимо приближался, и спрятаться от него было невозможно.

 

***  
– Терпеть не могу. Ненавижу. Понимаешь, все эти открыточки. Подарочки. Шарики. Признания в любви. Лицемерие. Притворство. Массовое потакание лжи и кульзе… кульне…  
– Культурные традиции? – предположила его собеседница   
– А? – Крис поднял голову и уставился на соседку. И, разумеется, ей оказалась та самая девица, которая уже один раз пыталась залезть ему в штаны. Хвала мирозданию, на этот раз она хотя бы была одета – во что-то черное, с бахромой, кожаные шнурки на шее и на запястьях.  
– Массовое потакание лжи и культурным традициям? – спросила она, причем каждое из произнесенных слов звучало так, будто она читала название очередной позы в каком-нибудь древнем трактате с высоким рейтингом.   
– Нет, – Крис отодвинулся подальше и поднялся на ноги, выиграв короткий бой с гравитацией. Ночь продвинулась на пару часов вперед к рассвету, а он продвинулся на несколько градусов ближе к эпическому похмелью, которое только можно себе представить. – И культ… культивирование ненависти к тем, кому есть, кого поздравлять… – пробормотал он, глядя на танцпол, где две фигуры прижимались друг к другу, склонив темноволосые головы.   
Когда они ушли из-за стола, Крис не заметил. Люди вокруг них дергались, пытаясь поймать ритм очередного трека, но этих музыка не интересовала. Они, наверное, даже танцевать как следует не умели, с раздражением подумал Крис. Зато умели целоваться и проделывали это так, что воздух вокруг них закипал и плавился мутным заревом, пропитанный сексом, точно простыни потом на кровати любовников.   
Крис резко развернулся и едва не налетел на стол.  
– Осторожней! Куда ты?..  
Он пробормотал что-то бессвязное, рванулся прочь, наталкиваясь на людей, диваны и стены. Пол шатался под ногами, но каким-то чудом Крису удалось добраться до туалета. Там было настолько тихо, что первые несколько секунд он думал, что оглох. Слишком тихо и слишком светло – но все же недостаточно светло, чтобы помешать парочке в углу наслаждаться минетом. Краем глаза Крис отметил, что они были одного пола, но сейчас это его интересовало меньше всего. Он склонился над раковиной, плеснул в лицо холодной воды, искренне желая отмотать время и прекратить пить еще полбутылки назад.   
Кабинка в углу освободилась, он добрел до нее и, шатаясь, сделал свои дела. Хлопнул по кнопке слива, повернулся, чтобы выходить, и тут внутрь разъяренной фурией залетела Шиповник.  
– Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – она схватила его за ворот и приложила головой об стену.   
– Блядь, – выругался Крис, потирая затылок, – ты чего?!   
– Я чего?! – она ткнула его кулаком в грудь, и Крис закашлялся. – А ты чего? Все ему рассказал? Растрепал? Что это за хрень, Кристофер?  
– Никому я ничего не рассказывал! – заорал он в ответ. – Они сами пришли! А ты… ты же… о, господи!  
– Неправильный ответ, придурок! – она злобно смотрела на него пару секунд, а потом потянулась, чтобы поцеловать (по крайней мере, Крису так показалось), но замерла в дюйме от губ и нахмурилась. – Нет, так не пойдет. Какого черта ты вообще напился?  
Какой-то миг он хотел рассказать ей все: о дурацком празднике, о вечеринке, на которую не хотел идти, о тесных штанах, о танцующей парочке, о том, как почувствовал себя невероятно, ужасающе одиноким и не смог ничего с этим поделать…  
– Так не пойдет, – повторила Шиповник и ущипнула его за руку.  
– Эй! – заорал Крис. – Нет, стой!  
Но было поздно. Все закружилось перед глазами, он схватился за стену, надеясь, что не свалится в обморок и не блеванет, а потом все успокоилось так же резко, как началось, и Крис понял, что окончательно и бесповоротно протрезвел.  
– Вот так-то лучше, – Шиповник полюбовалась на свою работу пару секунд, а потом вытащила Криса из кабинки и заставила еще раз умыться.   
Туалет опустел – даже те двое исчезли, оставив после себя яростный запах спермы. Сам Крис пах не лучше – коктейль из алкоголя и сигаретного дыма, чужих духов и пота.   
– И зачем все это было?  
Крис пожал плечами, опираясь на раковину. Все причины уже казались несущественными. И не потому, что здесь появилась Шиповник – он не чувствовал к ней ничего такого, что можно было бы назвать романтическими чувствами. Интерес, любопытство, время от времени желание – это да. С ней было весело, иногда странно, всегда непонятно. Вовсе не идеальная девушка, с которой бы он хотел провести остаток жизни. И более, того, он был уверен, что такого точно не случится.   
– Ладно, – она подпрыгнула и уселась на мраморной панели. – Я знаю, что это не ты их привел, но все равно не ожидала увидеть.   
– Я тоже, – пробормотал Крис. – Что вы здесь делаете?  
– То же самое, что и вы, – фыркнула Шиповник. – Пьем. Развлекаемся. Танцуем. Место не хуже других.  
– Но и не лучше.  
– Ой, не говори, что предпочитаешь пляски вокруг костров, открытое пространство и лес поблизости, все равно не поверю! – поморщилась она. – Мы родились в цивилизации, она у нас в крови, сколько бы Эрл не рассказывал всякое!  
– Он мне ничего и не рассказывает, – Крис попытался закрутить воду, но кран заело. В раковине по соседству вода тоже лилась из крана тоненькой струйкой. Дорогой клуб – дешевая сантехника.  
– Ну да, конечно… – некоторое время она рассерженно кусала губы, но потом тряхнула головой. – Да к черту все!   
Она схватила Криса за рукав и подтянула к себе, так, что его ноги оказались между ее расставленных колен, скользнула руками по груди и впилась губами в губы. Ее волосы и одежда тоже благоухали не слишком приятными ароматами клуба, но рот был на вкус как земляника. Ежевика. Малина. Крис не знал названий всех этих чертовых ягод, которыми пахли ее поцелуи, сладкие, как первое летнее утро, как теплое молоко с печеньем на ночь и знойный полдень на пляже одновременно. Он падал и тонул в ней, чувствовал слишком много и не чувствовал ничего лишнего, никаких забот и тревог, никаких сомнений. Он просто хотел целовать ее, здесь и сейчас, пить ее, как нектар…  
Крис фыркнул.  
Шиповник отстранилась, глянула хмуро:  
– Чего?  
– Это ведь колдовство, правда? – выдохнул Крис, отстраняясь и вытирая губы ладонью. – Что ты делаешь со мной?..  
Дверь открылась, какой-то парень ввалился внутрь, принося с собой взрыв шума – музыка и голоса, чей-то смех.  
– Занято! – рявкнула фэйри не глядя, и он поспешно ретировался. Наверное, даже не понял, что произошло.   
Краны продолжали течь, и вода уже лилась на пол, а в ближайшей раковине шевелилось что-то живое.   
– Послушай меня, ты, – снова обратилась она к Крису, уцепившись пальцами за свитер правильного синего оттенка, – тебя никто не принуждает, так ведь, Кристофер? Я не желаю тебе зла, если не веришь – посмотри на свои драгоценные руны!  
Крис взглянул вниз и обнаружил, что сжимает левой рукой запястье правой.   
– Они молчат, так ведь?! Свобода воли, – почти жалобно сказала Шиповник, – спроси у Эрла, пусть он скажет! Я не принуждаю тебя целовать меня! Я просто девчонка, которую ты встретил на вечеринке в честь какого-то гребаного святого, который даже никогда не был святым! Все бессмертные задирают нос, но человеческого в них больше, чем они готовы признаться! Все это – музыка, выпивка, любовь, все как у людей! Минус тяжелая работа, седые волосы и морщины, налоги, ипотека, я не знаю, дети!   
Крис моргнул.  
– Но я же человек. И я справляюсь со всем этим…  
Он точно знал, что справляется. Минус ипотека. И дети. Нет, дети совершенно точно пока не входили в его планы.   
Шиповник смотрела молча, и глаза ее мерцали фиолетовым, точно два драгоценных камня. И на какой-то момент, на совершенно крошечный миг он увидел зависть. Разумеется, он тут же начал убеждать себя, что ему показалось, но нет.   
– Ладно, – Шиповник выдохнула и улыбнулась, – иди сюда. Я хочу целоваться. Если, конечно, ты не против… И вот еще что я тебе скажу, – прошептала она, спустя пару минут, когда Крис выполнил ее желание, да и свое тоже, чего скрывать. – Мы должны видеться чаще. Как насчет… – она притянула его ближе, заставляя склонить голову, и прошептала на ухо пару слов. – Запомнил? Это ты точно запомнишь…   
– Обещаю, – пробормотал Крис и снова потянулся к ее губам. – Ой.  
В раковинах плавали водяные лилии, белоснежные, точно вылепленные из фарфора  
– Блин, – сказала Шиповник и замахала рукой, будто пытаясь прогнать их. – Я не нарочно… такое случается иногда…  
– Ага, – сказал Крис и поцеловал ее.

 

***  
Он возвращался в зал в приподнятом настроении, несмотря на то, что каждый шаг уносил прочь воспоминания. В конце концов, какая разница, по какому поводу вечеринка? Он здесь, он живет и дышит, пьет и танцует, и…  
– Крис! – закричала Зои, пробираясь к нему через толпу. – Где ты ходишь?!  
– Я был в туалете, – начал оправдываться он, а потом заметил, что она больше не казалась спокойной и умиротворенной. Наоборот, лицо у Зои перекосилось от волнения, а губы были крепко сжаты. – Что-то случилось?  
Всадница растолкала людей и наконец приблизилась к нему, крепко ухватила за руку. Даже в темноте Крис увидел, как она побледнела.  
– Что случилось? Где Зак?   
– Пойдем, – она потащила его в сторону. Крис заметил, что правой рукой она сжимает под курткой рукоять кинжала – а ведь их же досматривали на входе, никакого оружия при ней не было, он точно помнил. – Мой король в порядке. Но кое-что действительно случилось.  
Крис уже и так понял. И посетители клуба, похоже, тоже что-то чувствовали: они по-прежнему пили и развлекались, музыка била в барабанные перепонки, но голоса стали заметно тише. Танцпол медленно пустел, то там, то здесь люди сбивались в группы и что-то обсуждали. Крис услышал слово «полиция» пару раз.  
Зои привела его в небольшой зал позади диджейского пульта. Здесь повсюду были разбросаны инструменты: несколько гитар в кофрах стояли прислоненные к стенам, наполовину разобранная барабанная установка пылилась в углу, колонки всех размеров громоздились повсюду.  
Прямо посреди этого бедлама стояли детки – Крис сам не заметил, как стал называть их так – и орали друг на друга. Эрлкениг держался поодаль, сложив руки на груди и разглядывая что-то на полу. Мертвое тело, понял Крис, подойдя ближе, а сделав еще пару шагов вперед, понял, кому именно оно принадлежало.   
Эту татуировку бы он вряд ли сумел забыть. Ящерица была страшная, но набита явно профессионально, каждую чешуйку видно. Парню свернули шею, и ящерица изогнулась под углом: морды не было видно, зато хвост растянулся на коже.   
– Это ты сделал! – вопила Таисса, наступая на Ноа. Она где-то потеряла свою маску и шляпу, волосы сбились колтуном. – Тебе Бо сразу не понравился, я это заметила, и поэтому ты его убил!  
– Ни хрена подобного! – тот выглядел разозленным, но больше растерянным. – Я его не убивал!  
– Как удобно, – выплюнул Эван, сдергивая маску, – ты не убивал, значит, кто-то из твоих убил!   
– Осторожней с обвинениями, ублюдок, – Адаир добавила еще несколько слов, которые меньше всего ожидаешь услышать из уст пятнадцатилетней девочки.   
– Замолчите, – сказал Эрлкениг. – А ты не трогай, – это было адресовано Джени, которая присела перед телом и хотела прикоснуться к нему. Она быстро отдернула руку и поднялась, отошла за спину Адаир и положила руки той на плечи.  
– Кто-то из этих тварей, – срывающимся голосом начала Таисса, но Эрлкениг покачал головой.  
– Ни слова. Прежде чем вы вцепитесь друг другу в горло и сделаете что-нибудь непоправимое, я хотел бы знать, кто из вас решил, что таскать за собой _лацерта_ – хорошая идея?  
Это был риторический вопрос, и никто не стал на него отвечать. Вообще, все они выглядели гораздо менее самоуверенными, чем раньше – просто кучка перепуганных подростков, жмущихся друг к другу.  
– Лацерта или нет, он был хорошим парнем! – выкрикнула Таисса, едва сдерживая слезы.  
– Что ж, теперь он хороший мертвый парень, – пробормотала Джени.   
– Сучка, если я узнаю, что это ты сделала…  
– Тихо, успокойся, – Зои подошла поближе, остальная стая окружила их кольцом. – Кто нашел тело?  
– Я, – Ноа поднял руку, точно на уроке в школе. Для убийцы он выглядел слишком подавленным, даже перья в волосах печально поникли. – Но это совсем не означает…  
– Он и убил! – объявил Эван. – Что тут такого сложного? Сам видишь, Эрл…  
– Я не убивал! – завопил Ноа.  
– Вы сами могли его убить, чтобы свалить на нас, – сказала Джени, вытряхивая сигарету из пачки.   
– А ну-ка, повтори, – Таисса снова шагнула вперед, – давай, повтори, что ты сейчас сказала…  
– Вы все могли его убить, – сказал Зак, и в помещении снова воцарилась тишина. – Любой из вас, даже ты, – он посмотрел на Таиссу, – или ты, – он перевел взгляд на Адаир.   
– Я этого не делала, – прошипела она в ответ. – Нужна мне какая-то ящерица…  
– Вот именно, – согласился Зак. – Более того, я уверен, что никто из вас этого не делал.   
Ошеломленные, они смотрели на него.   
– Это сделал кто-то еще, чтобы поссорить вас.  
Эван пожал плечами, сложил руки на груди и задумчиво произнес:  
– Кто-то еще… например, ты? Недаром же ты здесь сегодня появился?  
– Да ты что! – едко сказал Антон, и хор недовольных голосов стаи поддержал его. – Ты его обвиняешь?   
– Он обвиняет кого-то из нас?  
– Король, скажи ему…  
– Что за ерунда!  
– Не обвиняю, – пошел на попятную Эван, – просто говорю.  
– Ты хорошо слышишь? – вступилась обиженная Зои. – Убил кто-то, кому нужно всех перессорить!   
– Ладно, она права, – неохотно признала Джени и повернулась к Эрлкенигу. – Тогда кто это сделал?  
– Не знаю, – спокойно сказал он. – Понятия не имею. Кое-какие подозрения есть, конечно, но назвать имя я пока не могу.   
Они снова зашумели, заговорили одновременно, и в этом шуме Крис пробрался поближе к Заку и тихонько поинтересовался:  
– Кто – лацерта?  
– Разновидность демонов.  
Крис сглотнул.  
– Ага. Понял. Супер.  
– И что нам теперь делать? – спросила Таисса, глядя на Эрлкенига. – Мы должны выяснить, кто убил Бо, что-нибудь придумать, найти какой-нибудь способ…  
– Нужно вызвать кого-нибудь из старших, – упрямо сказала Адаир.  
– Эй! – Джени толкнула ее локтем. – Думай, о ком говоришь.   
– А что? – поддержала Таисса. – Какого черта, позовем на помощь того, кто точно знает!   
– Беги-беги под юбку к мамочке, – пробормотал Ноа, – как всегда…  
– А может, она имеет в виду не нашу мать, – начал Эван, не глядя ни на кого. – А может, она говорит про Титанию.  
– Эрл? – Адаир повернулась к Заку. – Ты можешь вызвать ее сюда, чтобы мы во всем разобрались?   
– Маленькая проблема, детки – я никогда ее не призывал, – он развел руками. – Ничего не получится.  
– А Мэб? – спросила Таисса.  
И тут Зак сделал то, чего никто от него явно не ожидал. Он фыркнул и громко сообщил:  
– Да вы совсем офигели!  
Детишки снова приуныли, зато у Криса настроение резко поднялось. Научить хозяина Дикой охоты слэнгу – идея, конечно, безумная, но, оказывается, вполне выполнимая.   
– Я не буду никого вызывать, – сказал Эрлкениг, – но я могу предложить вам сделку. Обещаю, что найду убийцу до Равноденствия.  
– Слишком долго, – начала Джени, – больше месяца, за это время…  
– Тихо. За это время вы пообещаете не нарушать перемирие. Не нападать друг на друга, не устраивать скандалов, никого не убивать. Это ясно?  
Они угрюмо смотрели на него.  
– Какого черта ты командуешь? – попытался возмутиться Эван. – Кто тебя главным сделал?   
– Точно, – кивнула Джени. – То, что ты оказался здесь, Эрл, еще не дает тебе право нам указывать!  
– Дает, – прорычал он, низко и угрожающе. – Я следил за вами, потому что знал – рано или поздно вы совершите какую-то глупость! Перемирие и так висит на волоске, а любой из вас может все разрушить!  
– Я хочу выпить, – тихо и раздельно произнес Крис. Несмотря на весь алкоголь, уже залитый в организм, чувствовал он себя удивительно трезвым – чересчур трезвым.   
Апокалипсис они уже проходили в позапрошлом году. Война была чем-то новеньким. И мысль о том, что вот эти вот – Ноа со своими дурацкими перьями, Эван, трахавший какую-то девушку за колонной, Джени с фиолетовыми волосами, Таисса в наряде из шнурков и Адаир, маленькая злобная девочка – могли спровоцировать войну, совсем не укладывалась в голове. Крис знал, что общаясь с фэйри надо давно перестать чему-либо удивляться, но никак не мог привыкнуть. Наверное, это самый что ни на есть человеческий фактор: сколько бы ты ни увидел и ни услышал, всегда найдется что-то, что сможет удивить.   
Эван притянул к себе Таиссу и что-то прошептал ей на ухо. Джени и Ноа переглянулись, Адаир упрямо кривила губы.   
– Ладно, – в конце концов сказал Ноа и протянул руку Эвану над трупом парня с татуировкой, который был демоном и выглядел как человек, а так же как фэйри. – Подождем до Равноденствия.   
Они стукнулись кулаками, Эван кивнул. Таисса недовольно глянула на Эрлкенига, подошла к Джени, забрала сигареты и вытащила одну зубами.  
– У меня один вопрос – кто будет разбираться с полицией?  
– Нет проблем, – сказала Адаир, покрутила рукой, обмотанной золотой проволокой, и тело исчезло. – Вот и все.  
Эрлкениг хмыкнул, но никак не прокомментировал.  
– Вам лучше уйти. Вечеринка окончена.

 

***  
Крис думал, что им тоже пора, но Дикая охота осталась. Клуб медленно пустел, музыка прекратила бить в уши и сменилась какими-то медленными и гораздо более тихими мелодиями.   
Официанты собирали грязную посуду, почему-то обходя их столик, на котором скопилась целая гора пустых бутылок, стаканов и бокалов. Зои лежала на коленях у Зака, закинув ноги на подлокотник дивана, Крис расположился напротив. Гончие валялись вокруг: кто в своем человеческом обличии, кто в настоящем. Антон слонялся у стойки, пытаясь закадрить усталую барменшу, Сары нигде не было видно. Огромная бурая волчица положила голову на ноги Криса, пачкая шерстью джинсы, и он аккуратно подвинул ее.  
– Кто они такие, Зак?  
Эрлкениг молчал слишком долго, и Крис уже решил, что не получит ответа на вопрос.  
– Дети, принадлежащие к Летнему и Зимнему Двору. Часть королевской свиты, юная кровь. Я присматривал за ними после того, что сказала Лили, надеялся, что кто-то из них – новое приобретение Титании.  
– И?..  
– Мне они не нравятся, – поморщилась Зои, – и никогда не нравились. Мелкие самоуверенные засранцы.  
– Кто-то из них убил Бо?  
– Нет, – Зак покачал головой. – Но все было сделано, чтобы они поверили в это и начали драку. А они и так на взводе.  
– Но сильфида сказала, что слышала веселые голоса, – вспомнил Крис. – Если они дружат друг с другом, то…  
– Они не дружат, – перебил Зак, и Зои громко фыркнула.  
– С чего ты взял? Они болтаются вместе только потому, что никто больше не выносит их общества дольше пяти минут! Кроме моего короля, разумеется, – она шлепнула его по руке.  
– Вовсе нет, – скривился Зак, – терпеть не могу этот детский сад!  
– Ты скакал с ними.  
– Когда это было!   
– Признай, тебе нравится с ними возиться…  
– Ничего подобного!  
– Ты их помирил, – сказал Крис, улыбаясь, – а значит, они тебе все-таки нравятся!  
– Я их помирил только потому, что не хочу очередной войны! Ты не знаешь, что это такое, тебе не понять!  
– Ага. Я верю, конечно же.  
Эрлкениг мрачно взглянул на него.   
– Заткнись, Кристофер.  
– Ладно, ладно, – Крис поднял руки, сдаваясь, – я замолчу, но сначала все-таки скажи – с ними был летний эмиссар?   
– Не знаю. В том-то и дело, я был уверен, что почувствую, но нет, ничего не было.   
– А значит, мы с места не сдвинулись, – подвела итог Зои.  
Крис вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. Волчица понюхала его ногу и опустила морду на бедро, и на этот раз у него даже не было сил ее отпихнуть.  
– Зато нормально погуляли. Выпили, отдохнули. Обожаю вечеринки!  
– Угу, – согласно промычала Зои.


	9. Chapter 9

**Вниз по кроличьей норе (1)**

 

Книга была большая, толстая, в выцветшем переплете. На некоторых страницах виднелись пятна, поставленные неизвестно кем и неизвестно когда, некоторые рисунки стерлись от времени, превращая изображенных на них чудовищ в расплывчатые тени.  
Альтернативная география шла рука об руку с альтернативной биологией, анатомией, химией и историей. У Криса глаза на лоб лезли, когда он все это читал, но кайфа тоже было много.  
– Ну и что это тут у тебя? _Hic sunt dracones?_ – Карл покосился в книгу и мрачно заметил. – Всех покупателей распугаешь.   
– Отвали, – промычал Крис и перевернул страницу. Свет фонаря выхватывал слова и фразы из темноты, ветер трепал листы. Наверное, читать книгу стоило под крышей, в теплой комнате, желательно с камином, но можно и без, попивая сладкий чай из большой чашки, а может и что-нибудь покрепче. Наверное, Бен именно так ее и читал, сидя у себя в кабинете. Минус камин. Камина у него точно не было.  
Крис пересмотрел три полки, прежде чем нашел то, что нужно. Название на обложке стерлось (а может, в те времена было не принято его писать), но когда Крис пролистал несколько страниц, то понял – подходит. Демоны, демоны, демоны. Фэйри и сверхъестественные создания. Написанная на дивной смеси немецкого языка и латыни, отдающая легким привкусом безумия, книга была спрятана в рюкзак для дальнейшего изучения. Крис таскался с ней уже неделю, разрываясь между желанием пролистать все в поисках нужной главы и продолжать продираться сквозь текст. У него даже был словарик с собой, но частенько Крис предпочитал догадываться о смысле слов, нежели изучать все оттенки значений по словарной статье.  
И так понятно: демоны зло, но если хорошенько постараться, иногда с ними можно иметь дело.   
Если очень хочется.  
Похоже, в свое время Бен выучил этот трактат наизусть, если сам не приложил руку к его созданию.  
Крис гадал, написано ли там что-нибудь о Дикой охоте, и сомневался, что даже если обнаружит информацию, она будет лестной.  
– Что ты ищешь? – спросил Карл, снова заглядывая в книгу.   
– Лацерта, – неохотно сказал Крис. – Это такие демоны, вроде ящериц. Но выглядят как люди. Две недели назад, когда я был с Охотой, одного такого демона убили в клубе, и я подумал, что его родственники наверняка захотят…  
– Нет.  
– Чего нет? Ты откуда знаешь?  
– Нет, я не хочу слушать про демонов, – отрезал Карл, – мертвых или живых, все равно, знать не желаю!  
– Ну и отвали! Чего тогда спрашивать?.. – Крис подышал на озябшие пальцы и снова уставился в книгу.  
– Ты сидишь на моем мосту, – объявил Карл, – рядом с моей скульптурой! И читаешь эту дрянь!   
– Это не дрянь, – он понял, что дочитать главу не удастся, заложил страницу обрывком какой-то бумажки и встал. – Это то, с чем я каждый день имею дело! Мне нужно знать про них все, вот поэтому я и читаю… слушай, ты что, боишься? – перебил он сам себя.  
Карл недовольно поморщился:  
– Ничего подобного!  
– Ты боишься! – улыбнулся Крис. – Ты и своей русалки боялся!  
– Да тихо ты! – шикнул тот.  
– Распугаю покупателей, которых нет? – Крис покрутил головой по сторонам, но никто из туристов не спешил прицениваться к картинам. – Знаешь, по-моему, пейзажи им нравятся меньше, чем зеленые пятна в сером тумане. Пятна были великолепные, потому что у тебя была депрессия, когда ты их рисовал. А пейзажи… ну, они просто милые, вот и все. Самые обычные, ничего фантастического. Никто не любит сытых художников: они скучные!  
Карл сжал челюсти.  
– Ты, блин, хренов знаток искусства…  
– Я не говорю, что пейзажи плохие! – Крис дал задний ход, загораживаясь от Карла книгой, точно щитом. – Пейзажи отличные!   
– Ты сказал, что они милые! – наступал Карл. – Это уже оскорбление!  
– Они красивые! Не странные, просто красивые! – проорал в ответ Крис.  
– А что мне, опять рисовать странное?..  
И неизвестно, чем бы все это закончилось, если бы из толпы туристов, пересекавших Карлов мост, не вывернулась девочка лет семи, и не бросилась к Крису.  
– Эй, мистер! – сказала она и дернула его за куртку. – Мистер!  
У Криса глаза на лоб полезли, он повернулся к Карлу, беззвучно спрашивая: ты это слышишь? Видишь?   
– Никто и никогда не называл меня мистером, – начал он, но девочка недовольно мотнула головой и впихнула ему в руки какую-то картонную коробку.  
– Он сказал, передать это вам. Сказал, что вы все поймете, но все равно будете задавать кучу вопросов, и чтобы я вас не слушала, – затарахтела она.  
– Он – это Зак? – спросил Крис. – Такой высокий, темный парень с угрожающими бровями? Подержи-ка, – он отдал книгу Карлу и начал разрывать оберточную бумагу.  
Девочка взглянула на него, как на идиота.   
– Он – это хозяин Дикой охоты, мистер. И еще он сказал, чтобы вы отошли куда-нибудь в тихое место, потому что…  
Дослушать ее Крис не успел. В изодранном картоне обнаружился знакомый предмет, который он ухватил, не думая.  
– Ух ты! Это же моя…  
Портал сдернул его с места, крутанул землю под ногами, протащил сквозь пространство и выплюнул в какой-то темной подворотне, сжатой домами.  
– …флейта! – Крис согнулся, борясь с тошнотой.  
– Открыть в каком-нибудь тихом месте, – сказал монотонный голос у него над головой. – Не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания. Без свидетелей.  
– Он неисправим, – сказал второй голос. – Зато быстро. Ну что, пошли?  
– Здрасьте, – выдохнул Крис, потряс головой и выпрямился.   
Эрлкениг шагнул к нему и вынул флейту из пальцев. Зои ухмылялась, стоя поодаль.  
– Эй! – возмутился Крис. – Только подарил и уже забираешь?  
Вообще-то флейту Крис отдал Заку давным-давно, рассудив, что возвращать ее Бену не стоит. Мало ли что еще придумает. А с Дикой охотой лучше дружить. Тогда Крис рассуждал именно так, и только спустя какое-то время понял, как сильно ошибался.   
– Я ничего тебе не дарил. Это был способ связаться и дать понять, что тебе не угрожает опасность, – сообщил Эрлкениг, пряча флейту в карман пальто. – Идем.  
– Почему сам не пришел? – спросил Крис.  
Вместо Зака отозвалась Зои:  
– Потому что сегодня первое марта, придурок!  
– Эй! Кто тебе давал право оскорблять меня? – проворчал он. Первое марта? Ну и что тут такого? – Вот еще что мне интересно – с каких пор ты забираешь в стаю всяких малолеток?   
Зак одарил его странным взглядом:  
– Она не моя.   
– А кто?  
– Просто друг.  
– У тебя целая куча этих друзей!  
– Много, – подтвердил тот.   
– Не ревнуй, – хихикнула Зои.  
Они вышли в большой двор, окруженный со всех сторон старыми домами. На первом этаже располагалась пара магазинов, кое-где окна были освещены, откуда-то доносилась тихая музыка, а если посмотреть вверх, в прямоугольнике чистого неба маячили звезды.   
– Здесь тоже живет кто-то из твоих друзей? – спросил Крис после того, как хорошенько осмотрелся вокруг.   
– Увидишь, – загадочно сообщил Зак и толкнул неприметную дверь.   
Они оказались в крошечном помещении под лестницей, очень светлом и теплом по сравнению с зябкой весенней ночью. А еще здесь пахло кожей: насыщенно и резко, по стенам узкого коридорчика были развешаны сумки всех размеров и цветов, кожаные ремни и кошельки, сделанная вручную обувь.   
Крис потянулся, чтобы погладить замшевый сапог, на вид такой мягкий, что на нем можно спать, но был остановлен резким окриком:  
– Не трогай!  
Он отдернул руку и уставился на женщину, закутанную в красную газовую шаль так, что лица не было видно. Она сидела за столом, заваленным ошметками кожи и швейными принадлежностями, и что-то шила – или плела, он не мог разглядеть, настолько быстро двигались ее пальцы, темные и сморщенные.   
– Я пошутила, – усмехнулась она, вдоволь налюбовавшись на перепуганное лицо Криса. И нет, он не видел, как она улыбалась, но чувствовал по голосу, ощущал веселье по тому, как ее руки скручивали разноцветные кожаные полоски.   
– Привет, Грэйс, – сказал Зак.   
– Я могу взять этот ремень? – одновременно с ним спросила Зои, снимая с крючка мягкий коричневый пояс.  
– Нет.  
– А эти сапоги?   
– Нет.  
– А эту…  
– Время идет, а она у тебя не меняется, – сказала Грэйс, обращаясь к Заку, который ничего не трогал, по сторонам не смотрел, а стоял, скрестив руки на груди и привалившись к стене.   
– Именно поэтому я ее до сих пор и держу, – кивнул он. Зои шутливо огрела его сапогом, который как раз рассматривала.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь сшила из этого? – спросила Грэйс и у Криса мурашки пробежали по спине прежде чем он даже понял, что речь идет о нем.   
– Э-э-э, – он попятился к двери. На этот раз рассмеялись все: и старуха за столом, и Эрлкениг, и даже Зои, с разочарованным вздохом расставшаяся с сапогом.   
– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты так никогда не делал, – пробормотал Крис, и вспомнил ночь в Летенских садах. Тошнотворный, липкий ужас, звенящие в воздухе крики всадников и лай гончих, огромная черная тень, склонившаяся над ним…  
 _Я выколю твои глаза,_ пообещал Эрлкениг. _Сдеру всю кожу._  
Для седла она бы точно не подошла.  
Он сглотнул и повернулся к Заку, пытаясь убедить себя, что этот Зак, которого он знает, никогда бы не стал убивать никого без особых на то причин. Напугать – это пожалуйста. Да и то, в последнее время Крису стало казаться, что Зак больше развлекается, чем говорит серьезно.   
– Нет, этот мне еще пригодится, – искры смеха мерцали в темных глазах. – Но я думал о паре перчаток когда-нибудь.  
– Ты чего? – возмутился Крис.  
Зои критически осмотрела его с головы до ног:  
– Жилетка. Максимум – это жилетка.  
– Да вы что?!  
– Хорошей куртки из тебя не выйдет, – с сожалением сказал Зак и похлопал его по плечу.  
Они могли играть так долго, Крис знал по опыту. Грэйс с любопытством подняла голову, явно наблюдая за ним.  
– Ну вот, – протянул Крис. – А я так рассчитывал стать приличными кожаными штанами!  
– Хм, – Зои посмотрела на его задницу и все остальные, разумеется, тоже проследили за ее взглядом. А потом Грэйс рассмеялась в голос и кивнула:  
– Мне нравится этот кусок кожи.  
– Спасибо? – неуверенно сказал Крис, не зная, как реагировать на такой сомнительный комплимент.   
На их голоса из-под стола вылезла большая старая собака: шерсть ее, когда-то каштановая, теперь была почти полностью седой. Пес недовольно зевнул, оглядел всех и, увидев Эрлкенига, завилял хвостом.   
– Предатель, – пробормотала Грэйс, когда он прикрыл глаза, подставляя морду под руку хозяина Охоты. Но стоило Заку потрепать его по ушам, как пес тихонько зарычал и ретировался в сторону, укладываясь в ногах у хозяйки.   
Эрлкениг прошелся по мастерской, оглядел стеллажи по стенам, откуда торчали хвосты кожаной бахромы, инструментов и каких-то шнуров. В стеклянных банках лежали пряжки, пуговицы и заклепки, катушки ниток громоздились на верстаке, но Крис нигде не увидел швейной машинки. Наверное, Грейс шьет на чем-то древнем, слишком громоздком для крохотной комнатушки.  
А потом он увидел наперстки и снова засомневался.  
– На самом деле я бы хотел что-нибудь приобрести, – сказал Зак.  
Грэйс пожала плечами:  
– Ты знаешь, что я могу, и знаешь, чего я не могу.   
– Фактически, это подарок, – Зак смотрел на полки, так что Крис не видел его лица.  
– Я хочу сапоги, – тут же выпалила Зои и подмигнула Крису. – Скажи ему! Что ты хочешь?  
– Мне подарок? – мозги у него сегодня работали на удивление очень медленно, едва поворачивались в голове. – Серьезно, что-то для меня?  
Наверное, Эрлкениг кивнул, подтверждая, потому что Грэйс громко фыркнула:  
– Кожа носит кожу. Подумать только!  
– Ты уже подумала, – непонятно сказал Зак.  
Она издала недовольное ворчание, потянулась за ножницами и обрезала хвосты кожаного браслета – теперь Крис мог рассмотреть, что это был кожаный браслет из зеленых, синих и коричневых шнурков.   
– Услуга за услугу! – торжественно сказала Грэйс и протянула браслет Крису. – Не потеряй его, дитя!  
Пока Крис хлопал глазами и медленно поднимал руку, Зак выхватил браслет и кинул в него.  
– Надеваешь и носишь, ничего сложного, Кристофер. Простая безделушка, и не забывай, что нужно сказать.  
– Спасибо! – с восторгом воскликнул Крис.  
– Да не мне, ей! – Зак шагнул ближе, развернул его за плечи. – Всему вас приходится учить! Повторяй за мной: Грэйс, спасибо за то, что ты сделала такой замечательный браслет…  
– Грэйс, спасибо, что сделала такой замечательный браслет и не стала возмущаться, что простой смертный будет его носить, – выпалил Крис на одном дыхании, чем вызвал у них очередной приступ хихиканья. Он надел браслет на правую руку и затянул кожаные ремешки.  
Зак отыскал в углу табурет под ворохом выкроек и кожи, стряхнул с него все лишнее и сел напротив Грэйс.  
– А теперь к делам серьезным. Еще одна услуга осталось неоплаченной.   
Складки шали на ее лице зашевелились, расправляясь и складываясь в новые узоры. Пес снова вылез из-под стола, положил морду на колени хозяйке и Грэйс рассеянно погладила его. Зак ждал, и даже Зои перестала бросать жадные взгляды на обувь и встала за его левым плечом.   
– Нет, – хрипло прокаркала Грэйс. – Ты нравишься мне, Охотник, но это не для тебя.  
– Отчаянные времена, – коротко сказал он, как будто это все объясняло. Потом положил руки на стол и наклонился вперед, опираясь на локти, навис над крошечной женщиной, и тень его дрогнула на стене. – Я все перепробовал, Грэйс. Думаешь, я бы пришел к тебе, если бы оставался хотя один крошечный шанс? Никто из Советников не отвечает, – в его словах промелькнула горечь, а может, Крису только показалось, – остаешься только ты.  
– Дверь не для таких, как ты, – после паузы ответила она. – Не знаю, откроется ли она.  
– Лили сказала, что дети шастают туда-сюда, и явно не без твоей помощи, – Зак откинулся обратно, раскачиваясь на табурете.  
– Дети… – эхом отозвалась Грэйс.   
В комнате воцарилась тишина.   
– Пожалуйста, Грэйс. Что тебе стоит. Я могу потребовать услугу, но пока я только прошу. Ты знаешь, что происходит, и знаешь, чем это нам грозит. Мне необходимо спросить ее, – продолжил уговоры Зак.   
– Она убьет тебя, – тихо и безжизненно произнесла та.  
Зои с тревогой покосилась на своего короля.  
– Не думаю, – он покачал головой, – а если и убьет, то не сегодня ночью. Я буду вежлив.  
– Эй, – шепотом позвала Зои и поцарапала ногтями его пальто, – Закари, послушай…  
Но Эрлкениг дернул плечом, отмахиваясь.  
– Тебе придется быть очень, очень вежливым, – сказала Грэйс, и у Криса снова мурашки пробежали по спине.   
Зак криво улыбнулся:  
– Я постараюсь. Я буду таким вежливым, что у нее зубы слипнутся от сахара. Открой дверь, Грэйс.  
– Но… – Зои снова попыталась протестовать, и Эрлкениг остановил ее.  
– Ты подождешь здесь, вместе с Кристофером. Я постараюсь вернуться быстро.  
Врет и не краснеет, с раздражением подумал Крис. Он не мог понять, что происходит, но чувствовал, как все серьезно. Грэйс поднялась с места, подошла к стене за верстаком и отодвинула куски кож, прикрывающие дверную ручку.   
– Я тебя предупредила.  
Она толкнула дверь и прошла внутрь, Зак последовал за ней. Зои прошипела что-то себе под нос и метнулась вслед, и кем был Крис, чтобы оставаться на месте?..   
Пес побрел за ними, стуча когтями.  
Но все оказалось не так просто. Дверь вывела их на пустую лестничную площадку, зеркально отображающую мастерскую: они начали подниматься вверх и миновали пролетов пять, прежде чем Грэйс свернула вправо и открыла очередную дверь. Здесь снова оказалась лестница: узкая и деревянная, и все ее ступеньки мучительно скрипели, когда они наступали на них. Они спустились еще на этаж вниз. А потом снова поднялись.   
Голова у Криса шла кругом, он пытался сообразить, насколько огромным был дом, но все сбивался в бесконечных лестницах и поворотах  
Наконец они остановились возле очередной двери. Грэйс положила ладонь на круглую ручку, на вид медную, потемневшую от времени, но не торопилась ее поворачивать.  
– Думаю, дорогу ты отыщешь сам.  
Зак кивнул и снова обратился к Зои:  
– Ты останешься тут.  
– Сколько мне ждать?.. Я не понимаю, – беспомощно выдохнула она. Зак повернулся и положил руки ей на плечи.  
– Послушай, скоро ты все поймешь. Верь мне, хорошо? Я постараюсь все уладить.  
– Куда ты идешь? – вклинился Крис. – Куда ведет эта дверь? С кем ты собираешься разговаривать?   
– Замолчите, – вдруг сказала Грэйс, и вокруг стало тихо-тихо. Только лампочка под потолком чуть потемнела и мигнула. А потом еще раз. Пес стоял, не двигаясь, и смотрел куда-то в пространство, и шерсть у него на загривке встала дыбом.  
А потом Крис услышал шаги. Издалека, будто откуда-то из соседней вселенной. Шаги и какой-то странный звук, будто чешуйки большой змеи терлись друг о друга, и еще что-то, похожее на щелканье и свист.  
Он не заметил, когда Зои оттолкнула его себе за спину и достала кинжал из ножен. Лезвие бесшумно разделилось надвое, но на этот раз всадница не предложила Крису оружие. Зак встал так, чтобы прикрыть Грэйс, сжимая кнут в левой руке.   
– Ох, не стоит, – фыркнула та и достала из складок своей одежды нож – настоящий нож из железа, с рукоятью, перевитой кожаными полосками. Пес прижался к ее ногам и зарычал, скаля клыки. – Не так уж я стара, чтобы позаботиться о себе, Охотник!  
– Не сомневаюсь, – кивнул Зак и скользнул взглядом по Зои, точно проверяя, готова ли она к схватке.  
Все они напряженно прислушивались несколько секунд – звуки становились все ближе и ближе.  
– Кто это? – шепотом спросил Крис. – Чего им нужно?  
– Сейчас узнаем, – сказал Зак.   
Невидимые твари были где-то совсем рядом. Мгновение – и первая из них с торжествующим воплем пробила стену и обрушилась сверху.   
В дальнейшем, когда Крис пытался вспомнить, что происходило следующие несколько минут, память подсовывала ему какие-то обрывки: чешуйчатая лапа с когтями, перепачканное слизью кожистое крыло, заостренные клыки. Иссиня-черная кровь на лезвие ножа, звук, с которым ломается шея, перетянутая петлей хлыста, оглушительный собачий рык. Еще немного крови. Грэйс кричит что-то, закалывая очередного демона ножом. Зои, которая четверть часа назад мечтала о новых сапогах, а теперь кровожадно оскалившись орудует кинжалами, будто они стали продолжением ее рук.  
Крис вжался в угол и прикрыл голову. Он ничего не может сделать, помочь им драться в таком узком пространстве просто нереально, он больше помешает. Остается только сидеть и молиться, чтобы не зацепили.   
Туша демона упала рядом с ним, заливая кровью, и Крис неосознанно отшатнулся, отодвинулся в сторону.   
– Сиди там! – прорычал Зак.   
Но он не видел, как демон, дергаясь в судорогах, пытался дотянуться когтями. Крис заорал, подтянул ноги и сдвинулся еще левее. Стена, на которую он опирался спиной, вдруг подалась, Крис потерял равновесие, вскинул руки, пытаясь удержаться, но ухватился за воздух.   
– Нет! – Зои швырнула кинжал, пригвождая очередного монстра к стене, и попыталась ухватить Криса за куртку, но было поздно.  
Дверь распахнулась под тяжестью тела, и он упал – спиной вперед, в темноту, успев заметить лицо Зака – тот как раз поворачивался на голос Зои и снова не успел, как той ночью на кладбище, в Славине.   
Вот только на этот раз Эрлкениг прекрасно понимал, что происходит. Зак смотрел – и в его взгляде было столько всего одновременно. Ярость, удивление, боль. Как будто он сожалел о чем-то. Как будто прощался.   
Крис кубарем скатился по ступенькам – снова проклятая лестница! – дверь хлопнула и наступила тишина. 

 

**Вниз по кроличьей норе (2)**

 

Упал он неглубоко, но полдюжины ступенек пересчитали ребра. Крис сел на небольшой площадке, пытаясь сообразить, что произошло, и потряс головой. Потом спохватился, начал карабкаться вверх, помогая себе руками – вокруг было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Темно и тихо, и когда он добрался до верха лестницы и попытался открыть дверь, то она не поддалась. Ни единого лучика света не пробивалось внутрь, звуки борьбы исчезли, как будто их никогда и не было. Темно и тихо. Крис поводил руками, пытаясь отыскать хоть какую-то щель, и, холодея от ужаса, обнаружил гладкую неприступную стену. Он был заперт. Дверь исчезла.   
На какое-то время Крис запаниковал: одна его часть хотела орать и колотить кулаками и ногами в стену, звать на помощь во все горло. Но другая часть – и эта вторая разговаривала низким голосом Эрлкенига – говорила ему, чтобы он успокоился, прекратил истерику и начал рассуждать разумно. Из любой ситуации всегда есть выход, даже из самой безнадежной.  
Даже если сам Зак не верил, что он сможет выбраться…  
Крис еще раз провел пальцами по тому месту, где была дверь.   
Вздохнул.   
Повернулся и начал медленно спускаться вниз.   
Просто потому что другого выбора не было.   
Он шел медленно, прощупывая ногами ступеньки, чтобы ни за что не зацепится и не упасть. Минут через десять он подумал, что было бы неплохо их посчитать, но было поздно. Лестничная шахта медленно расширялась: если поначалу Крис мог дотронуться до стен без особого труда, то теперь, даже вытянув руки, он едва касался стен кончиками пальцев. Он выбрал ту, которая была справа, и шел рядом, используя ее как поддержку – до тех пор, пока холод не заставил его отшатнуться. Стена была ледяной на ощупь, и в воздухе тоже заметно похолодало.   
А еще через какое-то время Крис заметил облачка пара, вырывавшиеся у него изо рта – темнота больше не была сплошной, постепенно она истончалась и серела. Когда он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ледяной стены, то не нашел ее. Ступенька под ногами обвалилась с хрустом сугроба. Когда еловая ветка зацепила плечо, Крис едва не рассмеялся. В детстве ему читали сказку, и вот там все было очень похоже. Лес, деревья и снег.   
Он обернулся и посмотрел назад: темнота лестницы маячила туманным пятном, исчезая с каждой секундой. Обратного пути не было.  
Крис покрепче запахнулся в куртку и зашагал вперед. Снег был сухим и хрустким, нехоженым, а деревья росли так близко, что ему приходилось протискиваться между ними, цепляясь за сосновые иголки.   
Чем дальше он шел, тем светлее становилось – но на рассвет это было не похоже. Скорее, на обычную для этого места сизую дымку, созданную из белизны снега и черных ветвей деревьев. Здесь не было ни единого яркого цвета – за исключением оранжевых полос на куртке у Криса, синевы его джинсов и покрасневших от холода пальцев. Даже сосны и ели казались не зелеными, а какими-то серовато-коричневыми, тусклыми.   
Дорога – или то, что Крис избрал в качестве своей дороги – пошла под откос, между деревьев замаячило какое-то открытое пространство, и он устремился к нему.   
А спустя несколько минут он оказался в одном из самых прекрасных мест, которые только видел в жизни. Заснеженные горы со всех сторон обступили скованное льдом озеро, гладкое, как стекло. Лес покрывал большую часть обозримого пространства, оставляя небольшой кусочек берега, где была разбита белоснежная мраморная беседка.   
Нет, не мраморная, понял Крис, подходя ближе, она была сделана изо льда, так же, как и ряды простых скамеек перед небольшим возвышением.   
Больше всего это походило на террасу в парке, лишенную каких-либо атрибутов праздника: ни воздушных шаров, ни ярких флажков и гирлянд, ни музыки. Здесь вообще было слишком тихо, и каждый шаг, который делал Крис, казался оглушительным треском.   
На первой скамейке справа сидела женщина.   
Волосы у нее цвета пепла, заметил Крис, подходя ближе.   
Одета в белоснежный костюм, на фоне которого снег казался желтой подделкой.   
У нее бледная кожа и почти прозрачные ресницы, понял он, делая еще несколько шагов.   
И она, вне всякого сомнения, королева Зимы, Мэб, единственная и неповторимая, собственной персоной.  
Серые глаза обратились к нему, и Крис застыл. Несколько секунд она изучала его, точно жука под микроскопом, а потом кивнула на скамейку рядом с собой:  
– Сядь.  
На негнущихся ногах Крис подошел ближе. Пол оказался тоже сделан изо льда, прозрачный и скользкий.   
Мэб была горячей. Нет, правда – от нее исходил жар, точно от печки, и Крис неосознанно наклонился ближе, но тут же сел ровно. Фэйри никогда не бывает холодно, вспомнил он.   
– Когда мне сказали, что придет смертный, я не поверила. Думала, очередная ошибка.  
Она замолчала, и Крис рискнул открыть рот:  
– Это и есть ошибка. То есть, хочу сказать, меня тут быть не должно. Зак собирался, он Эрлкениг… – он сбился и добавил тише. – Хотел поговорить с вами… наверное.  
– Одна из моих советниц как-то призналась, что если хочет поговорить, то идет и разговаривает с цветами. Возможно, это мудро, – она отвернулась и задумчиво посмотрела на озеро.  
Крис осмелился глянуть на нее еще раз и где-то внутри поразился: Зак был прав. Мэб не была молодой, как и не была красивой, если смотреть пристально. Она была – ну, самой обычной женщиной. Вытянутое овальное лицо, глаза такого оттенка серого, что кажутся почти прозрачными. Прическа уложена безупречно, волосок к волоску, и губы – идеальный оттенок красного.   
Если смотреть на нее искоса, она была самой прекрасной женщиной во вселенной.   
Возможно, вся разница как раз в точке зрения.   
– Я не хотел вам мешать, – проронил Крис. – Пожалуйста, если вы покажете мне выход, я сразу же уберусь…   
– А иногда, возможно, мудро будет поговорить с кем-то, кто умеет думать, а не только восхищаться моими словами, – будто не слыша его, изрекла Зимняя королева.   
Крис притих и даже трястись перестал – то ли холод наконец перешел все мыслимые пределы, то ли действительно пригрелся рядом с Мэб.  
– У тебя есть братья или сестры? – спросила она.  
– Нет, – он помотал головой, решив умолчать о том, что и родителей своих не знает.  
– Хорошо, – сказала Мэб, – или плохо, это как посмотреть. У меня есть сестра, вот только я никогда ее не видела. Не знаю, похожа ли она на меня. Думает ли обо мне так, как я думаю о ней. Я даже не знаю, хочет ли она меня убить.  
Она замолчала, и Крис, снова набравшийся храбрости неведомо откуда, предложил:  
– Вы могли бы поговорить с ней начистоту. Как сестра с сестрой. Спросить, что она затевает…  
– Не могу, – сказала Мэб, и в этих двух словах было всего поровну – и горечи, и удовлетворения, и тоски, и любви. – Мы не видимся.  
– А-а-а, – протянул Крис. – Семейные проблемы?  
– Законы мироздания, – она глянула на него и улыбнулась краем губ. – Думаешь, я бы не стала желать ее смерти так, как она желает моей? Поддерживать равновесие, каждый день и час, сотни, тысячи лет – думаешь, это не надоедает? Рано или поздно ты говоришь себе – а что там, по ту сторону? Что, если я не стану покорно засыпать ночью? Все хотят заглянуть за край и увидеть что-то новое, кроме всей этой белизны! – она сжала челюсти и невидящим взглядом уставилась перед собой.   
Несколько секунд она явно пыталась справиться с эмоциями, и Крис молчал, глядя куда угодно, только не на королеву. На ледяные блоки, из которых была построена беседка. На озеро. На дальние горы. На носки своих ботинок.  
– Послушайте, – тихонько начал он, когда понял, что Мэб явно про него забыла, – мне нужно вернуться. Там мои друзья. На них напали.   
Она втянула носом воздух и поморщилась:  
– Кровь демонов.   
– Вот именно! – Крис постарался оттереть снегом все пятна, пока шел сюда, но вполне возможно, что-то и пропустил. – Демоны напали на моих друзей, и поэтому мне нужно вернуться!  
– Ты можешь им помочь? – спокойно спросила Мэб. – Сразиться за них и победить? Кто твои друзья, дитя? Ты можешь назвать свою сторону?  
– А какая разница? – буркнул он. – Если я из Летних – убьете меня? Если с Дикой охотой? А если сам по себе? И нет, я не могу никому помочь, но я хотя бы буду рядом с ними! И не говорите, что это глупость!   
Она пожала плечами:  
– И не собиралась. Ты действуешь как человек, импульсивный и недальновидный.  
Крис открыл рот, чтобы начать спорить, но Мэб опередила его:  
– Твое время – лет восемьдесят или девяносто. Мое время – тысячелетия. Чувствуешь разницу?  
Он кивнул.  
– Рано или поздно приходится решать: продолжить войну или установить мир? Продлить перемирие или начать убивать?  
– Для этого нужен эмиссар.  
– Для этого нужен рыцарь или дева. Рыцарь для боя, дева для мира, – тут она помолчала секунду и тихо добавила. – Преимущественно. Каждый раз, когда мы не можем определиться, приходится кидать жребий. Только одна сторона имеет право воспользоваться подсказкой, и на этот раз очередь моей сестры. Я не знаю, что ей выпало, – она чуть скривила губы, и добавила с досадой. – Не могу подготовиться как следует, потому что не знаю – созывать войска или объявлять о продлении перемирия?   
– Как все сложно, – пробормотал Крис, – слишком запутанная история. А спросить у кого-нибудь?..  
– Все, кто видел нового эмиссара, не могут рассказать о нем. Не могут произнести имя. Это чары, смертный, мантия Лета оберегает избранного до тех пор, пока он не объявит волю двора публично.  
Крис окончательно запутался. Все эти девы и рыцари, разборки между фэйри – вот уж куда он никогда не собирался вмешиваться! И потом, его интересовал еще один момент:  
– А у вас тоже были эмиссары?   
Мэб посмотрела сверху вниз – каким-то образом ей удавалось это проделать даже при том, что Крис был явно выше нее.  
– Да.  
– И что случается с ними потом, когда они выполнят свое предназначение? Когда война объявлена или мир установлен? Что с ними происходит?  
– Рыцари выигрывают сражения для своих королев, – она хмыкнула, – и гибнут в бою. Девы… просто живут. Живут до тех пор, пока им не надоест. Или пока не придет время передать силу следующей претендентке.   
– И никто не знает о них? – что-то маячило в голове у Криса, что-то знакомое, но он никак не мог понять, что именно.  
– Никто. Они встроены в мироздание настолько прочно, что можно смотреть сквозь них и ничего не видеть.   
Он хотел спросить, но горло пересохло и язык не поворачивался во рту.  
– Только королевы могут распознать эмиссара.   
– И?.. – прохрипел Крис.   
Мэб изогнула бровь:  
– И?   
– Это я?..  
– Вовсе нет, – обыденным голосом сказала она и отвернулась. У Криса словно гора с плеч свалилась. Несколько минут он сидел и смотрел на озеро, глотал чистый холодный воздух и радовался жизни.  
– А люди? Люди тоже будут замешаны?   
– Люди и так замешаны. Если начнется война, всем придется выбрать свою сторону, – буднично сказала Мэб. – Даже тебе, Подменыш, который бегает с Дикой охотой.   
_А если не буду?_ хотел заорать Крис. _Если я не собираюсь выбирать?_  
Но вместо этого он сделал то, что хотел сделать Зак.  
– Как нам не допустить этого? – осипшим голосом спросил он. – Как их, ну, я не знаю, остановить до того, как все начнется?  
Мэб снова глянула на него – будто в самую глубину смотрела, и Крис не мог отвернуться, спрятаться.   
– Не дать никому ударить первым, – наконец сказала королева Зимы. – Остановить стороны от кровопролития до того, как рыцарь официально объявит войну.  
– Потому что это может быть вовсе не рыцарь, – пробормотал Крис.  
Что-то совсем близко.  
 _Было написано на футболке, фиолетовой…_  
– Даже если ты встречал эмиссара, не сможешь вспомнить, – сказала Мэб, заметив его сомнения. – Если мантия сильна, она изменяет память всех, кто видит – вплоть до последнего часа. А потом уже ничего нельзя поделать.  
– Ничего нельзя, – эхом повторил Крис.   
Зак бы не смирился. Зак готов был убеждать и уговаривать, просить за всех – но в первую очередь за свою стаю.   
А стая самого Криса… ну, у него был Карл и Элис. И Бен, который бы лучше отрезал палец, чем признался, что заботится о ком-то кроме себя.  
– Я постараюсь что-то сделать, – сказал он и сам удивился. – Я не хочу выбирать сторону. Это тоже выбор, правда? Свобода воли? – жалобно добавил он.  
Мэб рассмеялась. От ее смеха хотелось упасть на землю и сжаться в клубок, прикрыть голову и ползти по направлению к ближайшей норе – были же здесь какие-то норы? Живность точно была, Крис видел цепочки следов на снегу, пока спускался. Какие-нибудь кролики и полевые мыши, и птицы, и… сильфиды.   
Мэб замолчала так же резко, как начала смеяться, и от этого мир вокруг стал еще более пустым, лишенным каких-либо звуков.   
Крис поднялся на ноги и встал перед Мэб.  
– Как мне вернуться назад? Лестница исчезла, и потом, двери не было, когда я хотел зайти…  
– Нельзя возвратиться той же дорогой, которой пришел, – строго сказала она. – Тебе разве не говорили?   
Он помотал головой и зябко обхватил себя руками. Стоять было холоднее, чем сидеть, ветер пробирал насквозь.   
– Что ж, хорошо, – она встала, прямая и тонкая, ростом Крису по грудь. – Бал начнется через час, а мне еще нужно приготовиться. Ты тоже ступай, найди своих друзей, – она кивнула ему. – И если все-таки попробуешь что-то сделать… следи за кровью. Если кто-то прольет кровь, это станет началом войны. Ты меня понял, смертный?  
– Нет, подождите, вы могли хотя бы дать подсказку, – забормотал Крис, – хотя бы намекнуть, кого нужно подозревать, ведь существуют же какие-то признаки, хоть что-то…  
– Подозревай всех, – сказала Мэб и толкнула его рукой в грудь, да так, что Крис потерял равновесие на ледяном полу и упал – куда-то в белое и бездонное, не имеющее ни верха, ни низа. Он барахтался в тумане, пытаясь закричать, но ветер затыкал рот, Крис падал и падал, пока не оказался на самом дне.   
На твердых, обтесанных человеческими руками камнях.  
А это уже было что-то.

 

**Вниз по кроличьей норе (3)**

Солнце светило ярко. Припекало ощутимо, и Крис расстегнул куртку, распахнул ее, подставляя лицо и шею солнечным лучам. Он побродил вокруг Вацлавской площади, свернул было к Карлову мосту, но передумал – с Карлом они расстались не лучшими друзьями, а возвращаться к бессмысленному разговору не хотелось. Успеют еще поспорить о картинах и демонах!  
Солнце светило.  
Крис обнаружил, что ужасно проголодался, купил на ближайшем лотке огромную порцию тушеной капусты с мясом и умял, запивая кофе. Он крутил головой по сторонам и не мог наглядеться: яркие цвета, громкие звуки, дома и прохожие вместо абсолютной белизны и тишины.  
Интересно, где находится то место на самом деле.  
Если оно вообще где-то находится.  
Он пошатался по улицам, приобрел охапку фиолетовых цветов (ему сказали, как они называются, но Крис все равно не запомнил) и нырнул в толпу туристов, которая вынесла его на Староместскую.  
На часах был почти полдень, зеваки обступили Орлой, приготовили телефоны и камеры. Крис притулился в уголке у ратуши и стал ждать.   
Колокольчик зазвонил, фигурки начали двигаться: толпа пришла в восторг. Крис уже вдоволь насмотрелся на представление, так что не обращал внимания ни на Щеголя, ни на Скрягу, ни на Турка, ни на Смерть, а крутил головой по сторонам.   
Но все равно пропустил ее появление – она возникла прямо перед ним, там, где мгновение назад было пустое место.   
– Какого черта, Кристофер, – выплюнула Шиповник. – Что ты творишь?  
Он оказался не готов к такому приему, не знал, что ответить, поэтому просто вытянул вперед руку с зажатыми в ней цветами и нерешительно сказал:  
– Привет?..  
Шиповник зарычала сквозь зубы, вырвала у него цветы и толкнула в сторону, подальше от людей, почти прижимая к стене.   
На ней была надета какая-то темная хламида с капюшоном, из-под которой виднелся край длинного светлого платья, расшитого узорами цвета разлитых чернил. Косметики на лице было раз в десять меньше, чем обычно.   
– Отлично выглядишь, – рискнул заметить Крис.  
Шиповник как-то странно глянула на него, а потом залепила пощечину.  
– Эй! – завопил Крис. – Это еще за что?  
– За то, что я три недели тебя искала как ненормальная! Все тебя искали, а ты где отсиживался? Как ты это сделал? И главное – зачем?  
– Что сделал?  
– Ты спрятался! Ушел из-под радара! Твой Эрлкениг всех на уши поставил, а я решила, что кто-то все-таки до тебя добрался и убил!  
– Это с чего вдруг? Как это меня не было? Стой, о чем ты говоришь?  
Шиповник гневно уставилась на него и сложила руки на груди, похлопывая себя по плечу букетом.   
– Ты исчез. Испарился. Спрятался. Три недели тебя не было в мире живых. Это нормально?  
– Ой, – выдохнул Крис.  
– Ой, и дальше? Все, что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание – ой? Ты придурок! А я волновалась! Я чуть…  
– Стоп, – он положил руки ей на плечи и легонько сжал, – подожди, не кричи. Какое сегодня число?  
Она испепелила его взглядом, потом глубоко вздохнула и ответила:  
– Двадцатое марта. Мы договорились встречаться каждый четверг под этими часами, это ты помнишь?  
– Помню, – кивнул он. – Сегодня четверг! Вроде бы… наверное…  
Он был не так уж уверен, как минуту назад. И потом, солнце светило слишком ярко. Двадцатое марта… но первого был магазин под лестницей, запах кожи и старая женщина, завернутая в красную шаль. И потом… что же случилось потом?  
Крис нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, потер лоб.   
– Что ты делал? – напирала Шиповник. – С кем ты был? А это еще что?  
Она увидела браслет у него на запястье и дернула кожаные полоски.   
– Просто подарок, – попытался защититься Крис, – ерунда какая-то… Что с тобой?  
Она побледнела. Не просто стала белой, а покрылась испариной, будто привидение увидела.  
– Кристофер…  
Невидимая рука схватила его за плечо и потянула – в стену ратуши, сквозь стену, в глубину. Шиповник вскрикнула – кто-то держал и ее тоже, затягивая внутрь. Крис не успел испугаться, не успел удивиться – его выдернули с улицы и затащили в каменный мешок, куда с трудом пробивался свет с улицы – и Эрлкениг стоял напротив.  
Миг он смотрел на Криса, а потом повернулся к Шиповник.  
– Джени.  
Это был не вопрос. Он просто назвал ее имя, произнес его вслух, и ничего не произошло. Никакого грохота и треска, ни землетрясения.  
– Эрл, – нервно бросила она.  
– Блядь. Подождите, – сказал Крис, – подождите, пожалуйста…   
Но они его не слышали.  
– Не думал, что это ты.  
– Ну и отлично.   
– Почему его?..  
– Так вышло. Захотелось. Тебе какая разница? Я ничего не сделала! – Шиповник уже почти кричала. Джени. Крис видел ее в ночном клубе. И раньше, в парке на горе… и у Бена в трактире…  
– О господи, – пробормотал Крис, но они его не слышали.  
– Ничего не сделала? – сказал Зак, наступая на Джени. – Ты – ничего не сделала?   
– Отвали от меня! – заорала она уже по-настоящему. – Я ничего не хотела! Меня никто не спрашивал! А ты повесил на него следилку!  
– Ты стирала ему память!  
– Я не могла иначе! Так нужно было! Да, мне было интересно, вот и все, ты это можешь понять?! Я стану принцессой в этом чертовом заповеднике, и больше никогда не сумею вернуться, я имею право повеселиться напоследок?  
Зак молча смотрел на нее, и, казалось, хотел задать миллион вопросов, но что-то его останавливало.  
– Все, – обречено сказала Шиповник. – Мне пора, – она подхватила длинную юбку одной рукой, а другой кинула в стену размочаленный букет цветов. Вот только они не упали на пол, а разошлись зеленью мха на камне. Толстый, изумрудно-зеленый мох с вкраплениями фиолетовых цветов.   
Фиолетовые.  
Крис выбрал под цвет ее глаз.  
Он едва не застонал от своей глупости. Сказала, он может называть ее, как сам захочет, и он придумал глупое имя…  
Она обернулась на мгновение, и капюшон соскользнул, открывая сложную прическу. Волосы у нее были темно-каштановые.  
– Прости, – сказала Шиповник и прошла сквозь стену.   
Крис ринулся за ней не размышляя, и сразу же почувствовал, как на запястье сомкнулись пальцы Зака.   
Проходить сквозь стены – легко.   
Он слышал звон колокольчика, словно часы опять начали бить. Колокольчик в руке у Скелета, и песочные часы. Время утекает… Минуты и часы превращаются в дни рядом с фэйри, это нужно было запомнить. Три недели промчались за полчаса.  
А теперь он снова падает в…  
Мох, такой мягкий, словно созданный для того, чтобы лечь на него и уснуть. И видеть сны. Возможно.  
Солнце было таким ярким, слишком ярким.  
Равноденствие.  
– Я разговаривал с Мэб! – прокричал Крис, падая куда-то вниз головой, в мох и снежное крошево. – Зак, я видел ее! Она мне рассказала!..   
Остаток фразы утонул в сугробе – падение наконец-то закончилось. Крис выплюнул набившиеся в рот снежинки и обреченно понял, что вернулся в знакомое место.


	10. Chapter 10

**Never-never**

Они изменились, понял Крис, отплевываясь от снега. Шиповник потеряла свою накидку, протискиваясь между мирами, и теперь он мог рассмотреть ее платье: светло-бежевое наверху, с открытыми плечами и прожилками темной вышивки. Ближе к подолу оно меняло цвет на насыщенно фиолетовый, почти черный, и было расшито узором из сплетенных веток и цветов.  
Заметив, что он пялится на нее, Шиповник чертыхнулась и подтянула корсаж повыше.  
– Это гребаное платье постоянно спадает!  
Зак перестал выглядеть как городская рвань – теперь он был Эрлкенигом, в плаще и рогатом шлеме, такой, каким Крис увидел его первый раз.  
– Ты промахнулась, – спокойно сказал тот, вздергивая Криса на ноги.  
Шиповник оскалила зубы в гримасе:  
– Черт возьми! Сейчас я опоздаю, и все из-за тебя!   
– Так беги скорее, – посоветовал Эрлкениг.  
Она подобрала свои юбки и побежала, и тогда Крис понял, что им нужно бежать тоже. Снег таял – не так, как это обычно случается весной, медленно и лениво, постепенно превращаясь в грязные островки, а весь и сразу. На смену тишине пришел невообразимый шум: ручьи прокладывали себе путь к озеру, с веток капала вода, трещал лед и орали птицы.   
Зак крепко схватил его за плечо и потащил вниз, на берег, соскальзывая по сугробам, и Крис был благодарен за поддержку – сам бы он уже десять раз упал. Снег таял под ногами, превращался в жидкую кашу, из-под которой пробивалась ослепительно зеленая трава. На противоположном берегу можно было разглядеть беседку из мрамора. И еще было кое-что – солнце, почти такое же яркое, как на улицах в Праге. Зак на него никакого внимания не обращал.  
– Ты сердишься? – спросил Крис, перепрыгивая целый ручей талой воды.  
– Да, – тут же отозвался Зак. – Но не на тебя.   
Крис молча посмотрел на Шиповник, которая уже успела добраться до озера и теперь нерешительно остановилась возле ледяной насыпи.   
– Нет, на нее я тоже не могу сердиться. Ты как ребенок, Кристофер… Только оставишь тебя одного, как что-то случится.  
– Но я не виноват! – выкрикнул Крис. – Что она творит?!  
Шиповник ступила на лед – он казался совсем твердым в том месте – и бросилась вперед.   
Зак мельком глянул на нее и бросил:  
– Она знает, что делает. Она не эмиссар, она принцесса. Это иное.   
Крис поскользнулся в очередной раз: плотная на вид снежная кочка расплылась слякотью, из которой торчали острые стебли травы. Эрлкениг стиснул его плечо рукой, не давая упасть.  
– А где Зои? – внезапно вспомнил Крис. – Где Грэйс? Как вы справились со всеми этими демонами?   
– Не со всеми, – пробормотал Зак и неожиданно разжал пальцы.   
– Где Зои? – не отставал Крис. – Почему не пришла с тобой? Что случилось с Грэйс и ее… и с собакой тоже! Что с ними? Понимаешь, если бы я мог сказать раньше – я бы все рассказал, но я не мог! Это все Шиповник – Джени, принцесса, кем бы она ни была, она заставляла меня забыть, понимаешь? Ничего бы не получилось!   
Он пытался заглянуть в лицо Эрлкенигу, но видел только забрало шлема.  
– На кого ты злишься? Мог бы просто сказать, чтобы я не гадал, и…  
Из снега перед ним выросло что-то невообразимое. Демоны в узком темном пространстве на лестничной площадке были одним, но демоны на солнечном свету – пусть и немного более тусклом, чем обычно – совсем другое. Наверное, Крис заорал, он не помнит. Тварь потянулась к нему конечностями, похожими на ножки огромного жука, их было ужасно много и все они двигались, тихо пощелкивали сочленениями…  
Обсидиановый нож вошел в грудь существа точно в масло, монстр пошатнулся и рухнул на землю перед Крисом.   
– А…  
– Беги за ней, – велел Зак, доставая из ножен второй кинжал. – Давай, Крис, я тебя прикрою. Похоже, сейчас это единственный шанс, – он глянул на Криса, глаза сквозь прорези шлема горели огнем, алым и опасным. – Постарайся сделать все возможное. Если она кого-нибудь убьет… – предложение повисло в воздухе.  
Шиповник не станет никого убивать, хотел сказать ему Крис. Она не подписывалась на это. Она хочет остаться человеком, точно хочет…  
Но язык не поворачивался во рту.  
Она стирала ему память. Не называла своего имени. Она фэйри – или скоро станет фэйри. Мэб сказала…  
Демоны выбирались из-под снега – один, второй, десяток, скоро они окружат со всех сторон. Эрлкениг свистнул, подзывая Охоту – резкий, громкий, лишенный всякой мелодичности звук, приказ немедленно явиться на поле боя.   
Крис обернулся на Шиповник: она уже почти достигла середины озера. Каблуки ее туфель выбивали искры на поверхности льда, и отсюда это казалось совсем уже сюрреалистичным.  
– Я… – пробормотал он и сделал несколько шагов вперед.  
– Давай, Крис! – прокричал Эрлкениг. – Иди за ней!  
Чары это были или нет, но Крис побежал. Нет, он помчался, как будто за ним гнались демоны – впрочем, так и было. Он не был уверен, сколько Зак сумеет сдерживать их. Не смел обернуться, но слышал шум копыт приближавшейся Дикой охоты и молился, чтобы они успели вовремя.   
Он запрыгнул на лед, миновав нагромождение глыб у берега – они появились за несколько последних минут. Поверхность больше не напоминала стекло: ледяная каша чавкала под ногами, скользила и проваливалась вниз, едва только Крис успевал поднимал ноги. Он несся, не видя ничего перед собой, бежал и бежал, молясь только об одном – лишь бы не упасть.  
– Подожди! – проорал он, пытаясь догнать Шиповник. – Подожди меня!   
Лед под ногами шатался и трескался, вода пробивалась изнутри, с шумом ломая корку. Крис взмок до нитки, грудь пекло огнем, но думать о какой-то ерунде сейчас было слишком поздно.  
– Пожалуйста, – прохрипел он, останавливаясь в каком-то десятке футов от Шиповник. – Пожалуйста, постой… мы должны поговорить…  
– Не о чем нам говорить, смертный, – ее слова были жесткими, но голос дрожал.  
– Ты можешь остановить все это безумие, – выдохнул Крис, упираясь руками в колени. Если она снова побежит, он не сумеет ее догнать. Ни шагу не сможет сделать, сколько бы не зависели от него судьбы мира и все такое прочее. Сил больше не осталось, и он не представлял, как будет выбираться с середины замерзшего озера. Хотя, впрочем, не такого и замерзшего…  
Не было больше никакой твердой корки – только островки, которые вода швыряла и сталкивала друг с другом, крошила и перемалывала потоком. Крис выбросил руки в стороны, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Шиповник что-то сказала, но он ее не услышал – и в следующий миг они оба ушли под воду.   
В какой-то момент, видимо, люди перестают пугаться и начинают принимать все происходящее вокруг как должное – и вот Крис, барахтаясь в воде, понял, что наконец преодолел эту черту.  
Озеро не было ледяным – оно было никаким. Вода, похожая на желе, залепила глаза, нос, заложила уши. Вода прогнулась и пропустила их через себя, в глубину, втянула, не давая пошевелиться и вырваться на поверхность.  
Дышать было нечем. Крис все пытался вдохнуть это прозрачное, одинаково не похожее ни на воздух, ни на воду – и терпел поражение, падал, тонул, уходил все глубже и глубже в темноту.  
Озеро пережевало его и выплюнуло, растерянного и полумертвого. Несколько секунд Крис не мог понять, где находится, где тут низ, а где верх, и почему кто-то рядом с ним надрывно кашляет и хрипит, дышит со свистом и никак не может продышаться. Потом понял, что не кто-то, а он сам.  
– Т-с-с, тихо, – Шиповник присела рядом и положила руки на лицо. – Успокойся. Мы прошли.  
– Куда? – прохрипел он, поднимая голову. И увидел, что находится в огромном зале, сделанном из материала, очень похожего на черный лед, на клинки Дикой охоты – гладкий и блестящий, без единой трещинки и стыка. Пещера, отлитая из остывшей лавы, пещера со сводами, которые уходили высоко и терялись в темноте, вот на что это было похоже. Здесь было довольно светло, хотя Крис нигде не заметил никаких источников – ни фонарей, ни факелов, свет будто плавал в воздухе сам по себе, не заботясь о физической форме.  
В глубине зала свет становился ярче, отражаясь от ледяного кристалла, в котором утопал трон и сидящая на троне фигура.  
– Что за хрень? – шепотом поинтересовался Крис у Шиповник, но она резко качнула головой – заткнись. Лицо у нее побелело, губы были крепко сжаты. Она помогла Крису подняться на ноги – он с удивлением обнаружил всего пару мокрых пятен на одежде.   
Очень, очень медленно они подошли к ледяной глыбе. Крису не хотелось, но он шел, ощущая, как с каждым осторожным шагом поднимаются дыбом мелкие волоски на затылке.   
– Тебя здесь быть не должно, – сказала Шиповник так тихо, что Крис сначала подумал –показалось, но потом она повторила уже громче, точно наваждение разгоняла, надеялась, что все это окажется сном. – Тебя сюда не приглашали, это не твое…  
Словно он должен был вот-вот проснуться и ничего не запомнить.  
На троне, закованная в лед, сидела Мэб, королева Зимы.  
Крис узнал ее – светлые волосы цвета пепла, невидящие серые глаза, распахнутые в пустоту, пальцы, сжавшиеся на подлокотниках. Ее платье было похоже на прозрачную пленку, многослойно обернутую вокруг тела.   
– Не смотри на нее, – пробормотала Шиповник, и еще раз, – тебя здесь быть не должно…  
Но Крис глядел как зачарованный и не мог оторваться.  
Лед таял: у самого подножья трона натекла лужа, пышные юбочные складки пошли трещинами. Кончики пальцев у Мэб отливали синевой, а еще губы, край обнаженного плеча. Крис скользил по ней взглядом, пытаясь зацепиться за что-то нормальное, что-то человеческое, но все соскальзывал, оступался на грани этой самой нормальности.   
В правом зрачке Мэб показалось пятнышко. Крошечное, не больше булавочной головки, но стеклянная линза исказила его, увеличила в сотни раз, наполнила цветом. Голубым, как небо в весенний день. Голубым, как незабудки. Цвет расползся по радужке, точно капля чернил в воде. Высветил прозрачные ресницы пшеничной рыжиной, тронул кожу на лице, спустился ниже, наполняя губы алой кровью.  
Лед потрескивал: она чуть шевельнула пальцами. Волосы отросли ниже плеч, вспыхнули яростно рыжим, голубые глаза моргнули. Лед лопался и рассыпался, платье переливалось всеми цветами радуги, точно не зная, на каком остановиться – синий, зеленый, янтарно-желтый, лиловый... Ее плечи покрылись летними веснушками, лед стек с них водой.   
– Не смотри, – пробормотала Шиповник и закрыла Крису глаза руками – но он все равно видел в щель между ее пальцами, как меняется королева – оставаясь тем же существом, с которым он разговаривал пару часов назад.   
Лед хрустел, и что-то в голове у Криса тоже трещало и ломалось. Он почувствовал теплую струйку на верхней губе, механически слизнул и ощутил кровь. Его уши гудели как после перегрузки в самолете, глаза щипало, но он все равно смотрел. Голова болела все сильней, каждый звук разрывал ее на части.   
Лед превратился в воду, вода высохла паром. Королева потянулась на троне, зевнула и поднялась на ноги. Ее платье, так и не определившееся, какой цвет принять, мерцало изумрудным и небесно-синим, отсвечивало карамельно-розовым и желтым.   
Голубые глаза нашли две скорчившиеся фигурки внизу и внимательно их оглядели.  
– Дитя, кого ты привела с собой? – спросила Титания, Летняя королева.  
У ее слов было странное, шумное эхо, будто состоящее из сотен одинаковых голосов. Один голос сказал: «Джени, дитя». Другой: «Что ты сделала?» Третий назвал самого Криса по имени. Четвертый молчал, и это молчание Крис тоже слышал, и несколько других, что вторили ему. Мир будто расслаивался перед ним, множился в зеркалах и никак не собирался обратно. Слышать, видеть и ощущать все это одновременно было невозможно.  
Крис закрыл глаза и медленно провалился куда-то в спасительную темноту, и на этот раз никто не мог помешать.

 

***  
– Просыпайся! Просыпайся, черт тебя дери!  
Голова дернулась от пощечины, Крис застонал.   
– Очнись! – голос был очень знакомым, но он не мог вспомнить, когда слышал его в последний раз. Не мог понять, где находится, не мог заставить себя открыть глаза. Все тело ныло, точно после долгой изнурительной работы. Или как будто он болел, не вставая с кровати пару недель, валялся в температурном бреду.   
– Вот дерьмо, – выругалась женщина перед ним и снова залепила Крису пощечину.   
– Нет, стой!.. – он моргал, пытаясь привыкнуть к новой обстановке. Вокруг царил полумрак, который бывает в комнате, если заколотить все окна досками крест-накрест, да еще и привалить их столами и стульями для надежности. И воняло мерзко, понял Крис через секунду, сильный и противный запах, словно бы как…  
– Здравствуй, Крис, – сказала женщина перед ним. Ее светлые волосы были связаны в неряшливый хвостик, на черной футболке виднелись пятна – от пота, пыли, грязи и еще невесть чего. Она нетерпеливо постукивала по полу тяжелым ботинком и хмурилась, пока Крис водил взглядом сверху вниз и обратно, исследуя ее.  
– Привет, Элис, – отозвался он. Голова все еще кружилась, и Крис был благодарен тому, кто усадил его на стул, но не испытывал никаких добрых чувств к тому, кто связал руки за спиной. – Тебе не кажется, что это слишком? – он пошевелил пальцами и скривился от боли в онемевших запястьях. – Что вообще происходит?.. Что ты творишь?..   
Крис покрутил головой, пытаясь понять, где находится, и похолодел.  
– Что вы творите? – исправился он, заметив Бена, который привалился к стойке и равнодушно смотрел на него. Они были в трактире на Бенедиктской, да, точно. В трактире пустом и пыльном, затянутом паутиной по углам, с забитой наглухо дверью и заложенными окнами. А еще здесь ужасно воняло химией, точно служба по дезинфекции промахнулась мимо туалетов и опрыскала хлоркой каждый сантиметр этого места.   
– Прежде всего, Кристофер, скажи, что последнее ты помнишь, – спокойно произнес Бенедикт. Он сменил свою обычную белоснежную рубашку на темную водолазку и пиджак, а руки, обычно занятые пивным бокалом и полотенцем, теперь держал в карманах брюк.  
Крис перевел взгляд на стойку – и не увидел ни одного стакана. Полки, прежде заставленные бутылками с алкоголем, были пусты, и, похоже, уже давно. Кое-где углы затянула паутина.  
Крис облизал пересохшие губы.  
– Что за черт… какой сегодня день?   
– Здесь мы задаем вопросы! – зашипела Элис и шагнула к нему, явно намереваясь ударить еще раз, но Бен не допустил этого.  
– Четвертое ноября. Что последнее ты помнишь?  
Крис застонал и снова уронил голову. Сознание постепенно прояснялось – он вспомнил часы на Староместской, и то, что сказала Шиповник – его не было три недели после первого путешествия к фэйри. А потом было второе, озеро и лед, голубые глаза Титании…   
– О господи, – пробормотал он. И снова. – Боже мой.  
– Что последнее ты…  
– Двадцатое марта, – ответил он, зажмурившись. – Я был… меня затянуло к королеве фэйри.   
Элис фыркнула:  
– Судя по всему, к той, которая победила.  
– А? – Крис моргнул и уставился на нее. – Что случилось?..  
Бен оторвался от стойки и подошел ближе, остановился перед Крисом.  
– Элис нашла тебя на улице – ты валялся в канаве рядом с мертвыми, и поначалу она даже не поверила своим глазам. Но ты оказался жив, и, – Бен сощурил светлые глаза, – вроде бы даже здоров, так что мы притащили тебя сюда.   
– В канаве? – тупо переспросил Крис. – С мертвы…  
– У нас тут, знаешь ли, наступило вечное лето, – обыденным тоном сообщил Бен. – И чума. И несколько демонов проснулись и решили прогуляться по улицам.  
– Несколько? – Элис недовольно взглянула на него. – Да их сотни! Несколько сотен ты хотел сказать, если не тысяч! И неизвестно сколько еще по всему миру!  
– Это не должно было случиться, – Крис замотал головой, – ничего этого не должно было произойти! А меня вы почему связали?! Развяжите мне руки! – он подергал веревки и посмотрел сначала на Элис, потом перевел взгляд на Бена. – Развяжите меня! Я же не демон! Ты меня знаешь, – холодея, взмолился Крис, – Бен, чувак, пожалуйста!  
Бенедикт внимательно глянул на него и повернулся к Элис:  
– Это правда?  
Она замерла на мгновение, прикрыла глаза, а потом неохотно кивнула:  
– Вроде бы все так, как он говорит…  
Бен перерезал веревку ножом, невесть как оказавшимся у него в руке. Крис скорчился на стуле, растирая запястья и шипя от боли.  
– А где Карл? Почему он не с вами?  
– Потому что он умер, – сказала Элис, и в зале наступила тишина.   
– Херня. Не может быть, – выпалил Крис, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями, – демоны, мертвецы в канавах, чума! Если там чума, как в гребаное Средневековье, – он мотнул головой на забитые досками окна, – то почему вы двое до сих пор не заразились?   
Элис и Бен обменялись пристальными взглядами – как будто спорили друг с другом, кому отвечать первым. И в конце концов Элис проиграла.  
– Я знаю точную дату своей смерти, – медленно произнесла она, – и наступит она не так скоро. Бояться нечего.  
Крис бы мог с ней поспорить, но промолчал и повернулся к Бену.  
– Я не могу умереть, – просто сказал тот.   
– Ладно, – кивнул Крис, – просто отлично. Супер. А где тогда Зак? Какого черта он допустил все это?  
– Не говори мне об этой сволочи! – неожиданно вызверилась Элис. – Слышать о нем не желаю! Больной ублюдок, я эту тварь просто ненавижу!..  
Бен взял ее за руку и отвел в глубь трактира, наклонился и начал что-то негромко говорить. Крис и прислушиваться не стал – пытался справиться с мыслью, что Элис, которая всегда с обожанием смотрела на Эрлкенига, теперь заявляет такое. Пытался надеяться, что Карл не сгинул во всем этом бардаке, а спрятался где-нибудь и отсиживается в безопасности.  
– Так что Зак? – громко сказал Крис, встал со стула и повернулся к Бенедикту. – Что он вам сделал?  
Тот перестал успокаивать Элис и немного удивленно посмотрел на Криса:  
– Мне – ничего.   
– Ему на всех плевать, – заговорила Элис, торопливо, сбивчиво, – забирает кого попало, без разбору! Был такой милый, дружил со всеми, всех спасал, а как только его ненаглядную Зои убили, сразу крыша поехала!   
– Подожди… – Крис нащупал спинку стула и вцепился в нее, чтобы не упасть. – И Зои тоже? Этого не может быть, – пробормотал он, чувствуя внезапную слабость. Голова заболела с новой силой, будто кто-то ввинчивал в нее огромный железный штырь, и конца ему не было видно.   
Кто мог убить Зои, если она принадлежит Дикой охоте? Кто-то из высших фэйри, разумеется, кто-то, кто знал, как взбесить Эрлкенига. Заставить его потерять разум и возненавидеть всех вокруг. Ничего из этого не должно было случиться, с тоской подумал Крис. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось свернуться в каком-нибудь углу и завыть, или сломать что-нибудь, разбить, уничтожить.   
– Ну, в какой-то мере он прав, – сказал Бен и пожал плечами. – Стая лучше, чем чума.   
– Ни хрена подобного, – выплюнула Элис. – Люди должны иметь право бороться за свою жизнь, за жизнь своих близких!   
– А чума откуда взялась? – спросил Крис, не глядя на них. – Это из-за нее у вас тут так воняет? Вам-то чего беспокоиться, раз вы такие особенные?..  
– Нам нечего, – сообщил Бенедикт, – а вот клиенты волнуются.  
– Клиенты?! В такое время?  
Тот снова дернул плечом:  
– Поверь, во времена войн и эпидемий их становится еще больше чем обычно.  
– Так вот почему ты закрыл трактир, – Крис обвел взглядом темный зал, нагромождение мебели, опустевшую стойку. – Зачем заморачиваться, когда деньги сами в руки идут…  
– И еще из-за санитарных норм, – заметил Бен.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Крис просто для того, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Он закрыл глаза и потер висок рукой, пытаясь прогнать головную боль. Он понятия не имел, что делать дальше… но, стараясь рассуждать разумно, понял, что одна идея все же была.  
Наверное, он сделал что-то, автоматически повернулся к двери (наглухо забитой досками), как-то выдал себя, потому что Элис громко сказала:  
– Не ходи к нему.   
– Почему это? – ощетинился Крис. Нет, отпускать стул было плохой идеей, перед глазами все плыло и шаталось, и он не мог понять, почему.   
– Он тебя убьет, вот почему! Всех убивает и тебя убьет, поверь мне! Я точно знаю, – закончила она чуть тише, и вот это, последнее, царапнуло больше всего.  
– Ты знаешь? – Крис вскинул на нее взгляд и тут же поморщился от боли. – С каких это пор?..  
– Бен меня научил, – Элис сложила руки на груди, и Крис снова посмотрел на нее – точнее, попытался разглядеть сквозь мутную пелену. Она выглядела гораздо старше, жестче: на этот раз он заметил и темные круги под глазами, и ссадину на плече, и темное пятно на джинсах, маслянистое и блестящее, точно от свежей крови.  
– Это неправильно…  
– Что именно? – поинтересовался Бен.  
– Все вокруг, – пробормотал Крис заплетающимся языком. – Это уже было когда-то… я такое видел…  
 _Стоял на мосту и чувствовал запах дыма от тлеющих развалин, настолько реальный, насколько и неправильный._  
– Он сейчас свалится.  
– Так помоги ему!..  
– Крис…  
– Это уже было, – выдохнул он, падая в темноту.

 

***  
– Это уже было! – он подскочил на месте, не понимая, где находится, сон это или явь. Вокруг тоже было не слишком светло, но вскоре Крис сумел различить, где очутился. Он лежал на кровати… нет, сейчас уже сидел. Кровать была огромная, с деревянными столбиками и тяжелыми драпировками балдахина. Покрывала и простыни в беспорядке, сверху навалены шкуры, в углу чуть потрескивал камин, а еще был невысокий стол, на котором посреди тарелок и бутылок плавились толстые желтые свечи.   
Крис выдохнул с облегчением и снова упал на подушки. Одна из многих резиденций Охоты. Бояться нечего.   
Но сердце все равно колотилось о ребра, а виски свело ноющей болью, как он не пытался успокоить себя.   
Одеяло рядом с ним зашевелилось, взъерошенная голова приподнялась с подушки:  
– Опять дурной сон? – спросил Зак. Голос его был хриплым, но глаза смотрели внимательно и трезво.   
– Да… нет, не знаю, бред какой-то, – Крис помотал головой и поморщился. – Приснилось, что я был в трактире с Беном и Элис, и они мне рассказывали… что ты сошел с ума после того, как Зои убили… и Карл тоже умер, все исчезли… какая-то фигня.  
– И ради этого ты нас разбудил? – недовольно простонала Зои и уложила подбородок на плечо Эрлкенига.   
– Ох, – Крис снова вздрогнул и потянулся к ней через Зака – только чтобы почувствовать, что она живая, обнять, вдохнуть ее запах, уткнуться в волосы. – Они сказали, что ты умерла, и все изменилось… и что Карл тоже умер, а потом я так испугался…   
Она застыла на пару секунд, а потом обняла его в ответ, и даже Зак, который сначала недовольно заворчал, тоже присоединился к ним, легонько похлопывая Криса по спине.   
– Все прошло, не бойся, это всего лишь сон…  
– Как все случилось? – поинтересовалась Зои, когда Крис наконец отцепился от нее, завернулся в одеяло и сел, чувствуя себя по-идиотски счастливым от того, что кошмар оказался только кошмаром.   
Он пожал плечами. Говорить не хотелось. Казалось, только он начнет, произнесет только один звук, как вызовет в эту реальность все страшное из сна, слово за словом.   
– Бояться нечего, – тихо сказал Зак, толкая его коленом. – Сколько раз это надо повторить? Никто тебя не тронет, никогда больше.   
Крис глубоко вздохнул. Все это правда, но сон был таким реальным…  
– Так как меня убили? – не отставала Зои. – Давай, рассказывай, я хочу все знать! Кому могло понадобиться?  
– Тому, кто захотел бы добраться до меня, – мягко сказал Зак. Он откинулся на подушки, задумчиво глядя из-под прикрытых ресниц. – Рассказывай.  
– Что рассказывать? – изумился Крис. – Я же и так все рассказал! По второму разу?  
– Невнятное бормотание, вот что я услышал. Все сны имеют значение, – тот повернулся к Зои за поддержкой, но она скривилась.  
– Один из тех скучных кошмаров, где все умерли? Сомневаюсь, что хочу об этом слышать целиком! Пусть расскажет, как меня убили!   
– Скучных?! – Крис хотел обидеться, но потом представил, какие кошмары могут сниться сверхъестественным двухсотлетним существам, и передумал. При условии, что им вообще что-то снится. – Кошмары как кошмары… – буркнул он, сжимая в кулаках одеяло. В кровати было тепло – наверное, Зак и Зои, которые под всеми этими покрывалами и шкурами были абсолютно голыми, немало этому способствовали, – но прохладный воздух в комнате заставлял кожу покрываться мурашками. – Хорошо еще, что там не было пауков. Я ненавижу пауков, а вы знаете, сколько их летом в Праге?.. Это какой-то ужас! Ходишь по улицам и ждешь, что на тебя сейчас свалится… бр-р-р!  
Он передернулся от ужаса.  
Зои тихонько захихикала, но тут же остановилась и глубоко вздохнула.   
– Лето. В Праге.  
– Да, было здорово, – кивнул Зак. Лицо его потемнело, будто он вспомнил что-то нехорошее. – Хоть какая-то радость, Кристофер – никаких пауков больше!  
– Ага, как же. Наступит жара, и они все снова выползут… начнут плести паутину и свисать с фонарей…   
Эрлкениг негромко хмыкнул. Зои прищурилась:  
– Так какой тебе сон приснился?  
Крис дернул плечом:  
– Эпидемия, смерти, Бен и Элис связали меня и пытали вопросами, очень скучно, как ты и сказала. Такое ощущение, что я потерялся…  
– Хорошо, что мы тебя нашли, – сообщил Эрлкениг.   
Несколько секунд они все молчали. Крис впитывал эту тишину, как губка – тепло со всех сторон, ощущение полной безопасности. Длинные волосы Зои рассыпались по подушке, точно шелк, Зак ухватил тонкую прядку и наматывал на палец. Камин и свечи, полный покой. Интересно, что за замок. Еще интересно…  
– А что вообще случилось? Как вам удалось помирить Летних и Зимних? Такое ощущение, что я провалялся в отключке целую неделю… – пожаловался Крис и потер рукой лицо. – Не помню ничего, что там произошло…  
Более того, он и прошлую ночь не помнил, хотя их нагота не оставляла простора для фантазий. Они праздновали, вот что было ясно.   
Крис почувствовал, как Зак напрягся от его слов. Замер всего на мгновение, потом снова пропустил между пальцев Зоин локон, покачал коленом, чуть касаясь Криса.   
– А что ты помнишь?  
– Вообще-то, очень мало всего, – признался Крис. Ему опять стало страшно, тело в мгновение покрылось липким потом. – Слушайте, вы хоть меня не пугайте! Давайте, скажите честно! Две недели? Три? Какое сегодня число? – Они молчали, и он повторил, ощущая, как колотится сердце – где-то слишком высоко, почти в горле, мучительно быстро. – Какой месяц?   
– Кристофер… – Зак потянулся к нему, но Крис откинул его руку.   
– Может быть, хватит обращаться со мной, как с идиотом? Ты или скажешь мне сейчас, или…  
– Семнадцатое декабря, – произнесла Зои. – Теперь доволен?  
– Ладно… ладно… – будто в бреду повторил он и скатился с кровати, придерживая одеяло. Ноги обожгло холодом от соприкосновения с ледяным полом, но Крис не собирался сдаваться и залезать обратно. – Ладно! – заорал он. – А теперь скажите мне, какого хрена тут происходит! Что случилось! Почему я ничего не помню! И почему, черт возьми, здесь охереть как холодно!   
И еще перед тем, как кто-то из них открыл рот, он знал, какими будут слова.  
– И не говорите мне, что Зимние победили!  
– Не хочешь – не скажем, – Зои сложила руки на груди и тряхнула волосами, – но это правда!  
– Это полный бред! – Криса трясло, то ли от злости, то ли от ужаса, то ли от того и другого вместе. Никакой кошмар не сравнится с пробуждением. – Во сне мне приснилось… Элис и Бен, они сказали… Титания, она…  
Голову точно железным ободом пережало, он привалился к столбику кровати и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь побороть резкую боль.   
– Кажется, я с ума схожу! И не смейте мне говорить «сядь и успокойся»!  
– Я не собирался, – Зак чуть приподнялся на своих подушках, но больше не пытался дотронуться до Криса. – Если тебе надо разнести что-нибудь, чтобы прийти в равновесие, действуй, – он махнул рукой на стол.   
Зои поморщилась:  
– Мне нравится это вино. Можно я сначала допью вино, а потом он будет бить посуду?  
– Ненавижу, когда вы такие умные! – буркнул Крис. Разбивать что-либо ему тут же перехотелось, к тому же, стоять на полу действительно было холодно, так что он сделал маленький шажок к кровати.   
Зои неправильно истолковала его движение: она вывернулась из-под одеяла, схватила бутылку, сделала большой глоток и блаженно улыбнулась.   
– Отлично, ты спасла вино. Теперь мы должны спасти Криса, – сообщил Эрлкениг. – Давай, иди сюда. Расскажи, что случилось.   
– Что рассказывать? Я ж ничего не помню!   
Зак вздохнул – судя по всему, терпение его было на исходе.  
– Тогда расскажи, что последнее помнишь. А я расскажу, как все было на самом деле.   
– Вот и Бен так сказал… – перед глазами у Криса потемнело. – Он тоже был таким реальным…   
– Кристофер, – Зак произнес его полное имя так, что каждый звук отразился от стен комнаты, – прекрати трястись и иди сюда.   
– Хорошо…   
Он оперся коленом на кровать, сел, перестал дрожать и…   
– Зак. Как ты это сделал?  
Эрлкениг закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с собой, а потом протянул руку.  
– Крис. Пожалуйста, не усложняй.   
– Мне было холодно… – Крис растерянно огляделся вокруг, словно бы пытаясь отыскать спрятанный в углу обогреватель. Каменные плитки пола больше не казались ледяными. Пальцы на ногах не поджимались от холода. Ему просто было… никак.   
Он быстро поднялся, подошел к камину и протянул вперед правую руку – и не почувствовал жара от огня.   
– Крис, – позвала Зои от кровати, но он ее проигнорировал. Было еще кое-что…  
На запястье не осталось следа от защитной метки. Больше того – шрамов на ладони тоже не было. Стеклянные осколки в руке, вспоровшие кожу и изменившие все линии, Крис точно помнил…   
Семнадцатое декабря, они сказали…  
– Как хорошо, что вы меня нашли, – медленно повторил он слова Эрлкенига и медленно повернулся. Крис не знал, что хочет увидеть – раскаянье, сожаление, извинение? Зак смотрел бесстрастно, разумеется, этот извиняться не станет. – Где вы меня нашли? Когда нашли?   
– Ты был совсем замерзший, – сказала Зои. – Как ледышка. Сейчас много ледышек. Ничего хорошего.  
– И вы не придумали ничего лучше, чем обратить меня?! – проорал Крис. Голова кружилась все сильнее, хотя по идее он не должен был ощущать ничего – как не ощущал ни жары, ни холода. Чужая воля в его сознании приказывала ему немедленно успокоиться, но Крис сопротивлялся изо всех сил, и тот, другой – что, его теперь тоже величать королем?! – не так уж и настаивал, отступал, предоставляя столько времени, сколько нужно…  
– Время? Ты мне время даешь?! Его и так слишком много прошло, а я ничего не помню! – надрывался Крис.  
– У него истерика, – пробормотала Зои.   
– Кристофер, пожалуйста…  
Эрлкениг говорил о чем-то, спокойно и негромко, будто пытаясь успокоить дикое животное, но Крис не слышал. Он был занят, медленно сползая в вязкую темноту, и последнее, о чем он смог подумать перед тем, как перестать существовать – такое уже случалось раньше.

 

***  
Он споткнулся, когда перед глазами потемнело на миг, но она не дала ему упасть.   
– Да что такое? У этих камней к тебе личная неприязнь, они так и кидаются под ноги?  
– Ты не поверишь, – Крис фыркнул, глядя на Шиповник. – Один раз я грохнулся прямо на Вацлавской!  
– Ни хрена себе, – захихикала она, – я представляю…  
– Нет, не представляешь! Это было ужасно. Я разбил единственную вещь, которая была со мной с рождения, порезал руки, наставил себе синяков и шишек вдобавок к уже имеющимся… – он покачал головой. – Нет, не хотелось бы повторять такое!  
Шиповник хихикала.  
Они шли от моста Легии к центру города, определил Крис, повертев головой по сторонам. Над их головой цвели каштаны, одуряюще пахло свежескошенной травой, а внизу шумела Влтава.   
– Какой сегодня день? – автоматически спросил Крис.  
Шиповник покосилась на него:  
– Хороший. А что такое?   
– Я не знаю, – признался он, морщась, когда головная боль напомнила о себе. – Что-то происходит, но я не могу понять, что именно. Я не помню, как мы здесь оказались. Как дошли сюда.  
– Я тоже не хочу об этом вспоминать. Какая разница? Мне плевать! Весна наступила, и все такое, мы выжили, быть принцессой не так ужасно, как я думала – правда, дико скучно, и она говорит, что мне надо больше времени уделять протоколу и рабочим встречам, а не вечеринкам, но я не думаю, что она может совсем запретить мне тусоваться, что бы там ни было, потому что я могу постоять за себя, а даже если…  
Она продолжала болтать, и слова вылетали из ее рта, но их смысл ускользал. У Криса кружилась голова, но он продолжал идти, переставлял ноги одну за другой. Камни… да, камни на мостовой, сквозь которые пробивались кустики зелени, он ходил здесь не раз и не два, бегая по поручениям Бена, и когда-то на одной из скамеек встретил Зои и Зака… Они смеялись, и была ночь, и они… обратили его.  
– Я не могу, – пробормотал Крис.   
Когда это было? Во сне, в реальности? Что настоящее, а что нет? Он запутался и потерял точку опоры.  
– Не беспокойся, я не дам тебе свалиться снова! – прощебетала Шиповник. – Ты чувствуешь запах? Просто невероятно, а это всего лишь каштаны! Охренительно!  
Он поднял голову – солнце пробивалось сквозь листву, слепило глаза, проникало под кожу.   
– Какой сегодня день? – шепотом повторил он.  
Шиповник дернула плечами, он уловил движение:  
– Это весна! Кому нужны подробности? Ты можешь просто ни о чем не думать? У меня всего полчаса, и я хотела погулять здесь с тобой, но если не хочешь…  
– Нет-нет, все хорошо, – торопливо успокоил ее Крис.   
Что же все-таки случилось?  
Весна была настоящей. Прохожие на набережной, автомобили, трамвай прогрохотал за спиной. Крики чаек, шум воды. Слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться единственной нормальной реальностью после предыдущего кошмара.  
И у него так сильно болела голова…  
Крис споткнулся.  
– Что с тобой? Тебе плохо?..  
Ее голос доносился как сквозь слой ваты.   
– Ка-мни, – прохрипел Крис.  
Мостовая стремительно надвигалась на него, кровь шумела в ушах. Последнее, что он почувствовал, прежде чем отключиться – разочарование. Здесь ему действительно понравилось. 

 

***  
Из открытого окна тянуло сыростью. Крис качнулся на подоконнике, тупо глядя вниз, на улицу, по которой двигались смазанные фигурки прохожих. Он не собирался прыгать, он просто хотел проветриться, слишком жарко изнутри…  
С лестницы доносились голоса, кто-то громко и отчетливо ругался, повторяя его имя – Крис то, Крис это.   
Он медленно встал на колени, цепляясь за рамы, чтобы не потерять равновесия, начал сползать с окна. Интересно, в какой момент ему показалось, что по улице течет река. Темная, холодная, он так хотел окунуться в нее.  
– Крис! Черт возьми! – Карл рывком распахнул дверь, в пару шагов преодолел разделявшее их пространство и подхватил Криса, не давая свалиться на пол. – Неужели так сложно просто полежать спокойно пять минут, пока я схожу за лекарством?..  
– А что с ним? – спросила девушка, которая пришла вместе с Карлом. Она залезла на подоконник и закрыла окно, Крис следил за ней мутным взглядом, медленно облизывая пересохшие губы.   
– Да его вроде как собака покусала, он так сказал… – Карл уложил Криса на кровать и хмуро оглядел его. – Но я не уверен. Шлялся где-то всю ночь, вот и простудился! Откуда у нас бешеные собаки? Не могут же они где-то тут бегать?  
– Не могут, – согласилась девица, спрыгивая с подоконника и подходя к Крису. Она положила ему на лоб прохладную ладонь – это было приятно, и он едва слышно застонал от удовольствия. – Температура высокая. Нужно дать ему аспирин.  
– Думаешь, этого хватит? – с сомнением спросил Карл. – В смысле, не в больницу же его вести, Нэт?  
– Не надо в больницу, – простонал Крис. Страховки нет, да и вообще, больница была последним местом, куда он хотел попасть сейчас.  
– Не волнуйся, мы тебя быстренько вылечим, – сказала Нэт и улыбнулась. Зубы у нее были мелкие и острые, а личико – точно у какой-то зверушки. Крис не мог вспомнить ни одного названия этих самых зверушек – мозги у него будто расплавились от жара, превратились в жидкое месиво и залили всю черепную коробку.   
Нэт быстренько нашла у Карла не слишком грязную чашку, налила воды и бросила две таблетки быстрорастворимого аспирина. Крис смотрел, как они шипели и пускали пузыри: моргать было трудно, веки стали тяжелыми, а ресницы слиплись от пота.  
– Я должен был прыгнуть, – пробормотал Крис.   
– Не мели ерунды, – Карл приподнял его в сидячее положение (интересно, и когда это Крис успел лечь?) и подпер подушками. – Ты просто ходячая катастрофа, не понимаю, зачем я с тобой связался, надо было пройти мимо и все…  
– Выпей это, – Нэт поднесла чашку ко рту Криса. – Тебе станет лучше, обещаю!  
Он должен был что-то сделать. Что-то найти, что-то вспомнить, но чем сильнее Крис пытался, тем хуже болела голова. Он был… в лесу… он потерялся там, заблудился, за ним гнались… и в конце концов нашли.  
– Хотя бы один глоток, давай…  
– Не буду, – почему-то заартачился Крис. Он почти не видел, что происходит вокруг, но слышал бормотание Карла, ощущал прохладную руку, поддерживающую его голову. Мир облепил со всех сторон, будто заключая в кокон, в прозрачный пузырь, где стремительно заканчивался воздух.  
– Выпей, – повторила Нэт (соседка, Карл сказал, что попросит аспирин у соседки…) и край чашки ткнулся Крису в губы.   
Он глотнул теплой колючей жидкости и прикрыл глаза от усилий.   
– Вот молодец, и еще немножечко.   
Крис замотал головой и тут же поморщился – больно.  
– У меня сейчас голова взорвется, – шепотом произнес он, но Карл не услышал. Нэт погладила его по затылку, прочесывая пальцами мокрые от пота волосы.  
– Вот увидишь, скоро тебе станет лучше. Просто пей и не о чем не думай.  
Он бы хотел, но не мог. Мысли проносились в голове вспышками светлячков, стукались о черепную коробку, на мгновения освещая темноту. Его укусила бешеная собака? Крис одной рукой оттолкнул Нэт, а другой оттянул ворот футболки, пытаясь увидеть след… след от чего? На груди ничего не было, только небольшое покраснение, даже синяка не осталось. И какая собака постарается выгрызть сердце?  
– Это глупости, – уверенно сказала Нэт и снова поднесла чашку ко рту Криса. – Давай, выпей это, и все наладится.  
– Он говорит громко, – прошептал Крис, глядя на Карла. Тот бесцельно шатался по квартире, хватал вещи и тут же перекладывал их на другое место, пнул стопку альбомов, и они рассыпались по полу, приоткрыв страницы с рисунками: рыжее пятно, зеленое пятно, серая муть…   
– Мне надо вернуться! – дернулся к окну Крис, но Нэт положила руку ему на грудь.   
– Ты болен, и поэтому никуда не пойдешь. Я тебя не отпущу. Сначала выпей аспирин.   
Чашка качнулась у него под носом, и Крис открыл рот, только чтобы это поскорей закончилось. Теплая вода показалась мерзкой на вкус, и лекарство совсем не помогало с головной болью, как он надеялся, а наоборот, с каждым глотком становилось хуже, но он пил, чтобы ничего не слышать и не видеть, пил, надеясь, что боль остановится и уйдет.  
– Умница, – тихо сказала Нэт и растянула губы в улыбке, приоткрывая заостренные зубы. Было в ее лице что-то тревожное, нездешнее, но Крис не мог остановиться и подумать об этом. Картины Карла, которые никто не может понять, лихорадка, река, которая примерещилась ему за окном, ледяная и бездонная, темная, как… как… 

 

***  
– Вот и все, – сказал кто-то над ним, и Крис захлебнулся. Он перекатился на бок, чтобы выплюнуть воду, но вдруг обнаружил, что во рту у него нет ни капли, а наоборот, сухо как в пустыне. Головная боль пропала так резко, будто кто-то повернул выключатель, голоса замолкли – он даже не мог представить, как тихо будет без всего этого шума! Как будто он остался совсем один в пустой комнате, во всем мире, он больше ничего не видит и не слышит, и это ужасно и прекрасно одновременно!  
– О господи, – пробормотал Крис, – блядь, что это было?!  
– Он в порядке, – сказал тот же голос над ним. – Когда люди ругаются и вспоминают о боге в одной фразе, то с ними все будет хорошо.   
– Ты откусил больше, чем мог прожевать, – вклинился второй голос, гораздо более веселый и легкомысленный. – Чуть не откинулся. Отдал концы. Устроил шоу с конвульсиями, галлюцинациями и…  
– Зои, прекрати, – приказал третий голос, гораздо более низкий, чем первые два. – Кристофер, встать можешь?  
– Нет, – прохрипел он и сел, поддерживаемый сразу несколькими руками. – Какого… Что это было?!!  
Три пары темных глаз одновременно уставились на него.   
– А ты не помнишь? – спросила Зои. – Совсем ничего не помнишь?.. Ничегошеньки?  
Он мотнул головой – она приняла это за отрицательный ответ и разочарованно вздохнула:  
– Вот так всегда с вами, смертными…  
– Смертными, – пробормотал Крис и схватился за руку – шрам был на месте. Знак тоже был на месте. Ушибленное колено болело, и ребра справа тоже, где он приложился об лед, и да, кстати, где бы он ни был сейчас, здесь было просто убийственно холодно!   
– Я же сказала – с ним все в порядке, – произнесла Вайнона, Уиллоу, Виенн, или как там ее еще звали.   
Сегодня на ней было платье цвета неба перед грозой, отделанное белым кружевом. Короткие волосы подняты вверх и заколоты двумя хрустальными снежинками. Она явно собиралась на бал, или как там это у них… весеннее Равноденствие, с трудом вспомнил Крис. Гигантский зал и трон, и Мэб, которая превратилась… ох.  
– Теперь я могу идти? – еще одна фигура шагнула к нему. Джени, Шиповник, Летняя дева… и в какой-то мере эмиссар Титании. На ее платье не было ни единой складки, а вышитые лепестки налились цветом, стали еще больше похожи на настоящие.   
На какое-то мгновение Крис ощутил себя Золушкой в отсутствие крестной феи, но потом глянул на Зака с Зои и успокоился. Они втроем легко брали количеством – грязи и синяков, царапин, порванной одежды и пятен от крови демонов – и все это вместе выглядело еще более неуместно на фоне шикарных туалетов.   
– Он не умер, ты его вылечила, – Шиповник мельком оглядела Криса и снова повернулась к Вайноне, – а теперь я чудовищно опаздываю! И мое платье постоянно спадает! Теперь ты меня отпустишь, Эрл?  
И только тогда Крис заметил, что Зак крепко держит ее за руку.  
– От чего вылечила? – выпалил Крис. – Что это за хрень была? Куда ты опаздываешь? Мне кажется, столько времени прошло… уже сто раз опоздала.   
Шиповник выразительно посмотрела на него, но ничего не ответила.  
Теперь, когда они все стояли рядом, Крис видел разницу. Яркие наряды могли обмануть кого угодно поначалу, но стоило приглядеться – и все сомнения исчезали. Было что-то неуловимое, не поддающееся определениям человеческого языка, собранное из мельчайших деталей – выражение глаз, интонации в их голосах, то, как они двигались, как смотрели, как разговаривали друг с другом. Летние и зимние, ни за что не перепутать, совершенно разные. И Дикая охота.  
– Ты видел смену времен, – сказала Вайнона и легонько прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к виску Криса. – Никто не может остаться в своем уме после такого.  
– Я видел, как Мэб превратилась в Титанию, вот и все… – пробормотал он.  
– Как это? – Зои недоверчиво уставилась на него.  
– Отлично, теперь расскажи всем остальным! – Шиповник поджала губы.   
Зак пожал плечами:  
– Что-то подобное я уже давно подозревал.  
– Нет, подожди, – Зои повернулась к нему в шоке, – как это превратилась?   
– Ты видишь смену времен, и это открывает в твоем сознании бесконечное множество вероятностей, – Вайнона смотрела только на Криса. – Но человеческий мозг слишком слаб, он не может справиться с нагрузкой. Вот почему ты чуть не умер.  
– Но пришла ты и забрала… – он моргнул, понимая.  
– Мне не может причинить боль то, что у меня уже есть.  
– Ладно. Хорошо. Тут я понял… а она? – Крис мотнул головой на Шиповник. – Она тоже все видела, почему она не чокнулась, как я?!   
– Джени, сама расскажешь или мне объяснить? – буднично спросил Эрлкениг.   
Она фыркнула:  
– Во мне королевская кровь. Никакая магия на меня не действует.  
Крис неосознанно потер правое запястье – именно поэтому руны оказались бесполезны. После каждой встречи она стирала ему память – раз плюнуть, даже напрягаться не приходилось, и его датчик магии даже не реагировал на нее. Фактически, рядом с ней он был нужен так же, как датчик дыма в залитых лавой Помпеях!   
– Что вы все на меня смотрите? – с раздражением спросила Шиповник. – Я никогда не хотела этим заниматься! Я не желала быть принцессой! Не я выбирала платье и прическу, и эти чертовы туфли, от которых у меня уже ноги болят, и я не мечтала, чтобы цветы вырастали из земли там, где я наступила, а бабочки летали шлейфом, и чертовы золотые рыбки! Каждый раз, когда я просто хочу умыться – гребаные золотые рыбки плещутся в раковине! Да, я могу вырастить цветы из любой деревяшки, класс, супер, но я этого не хотела! Чего ты смотришь, – обернулась она к Зои, – попробуй, заимей такую работенку, как у меня! Чего пялишься? Хочешь – махнемся?   
– Ну уж нет, – скривилась всадница и сделала шаг назад. – Цветы? Бабочки? Стая этого не оценит…  
– Я просто хотела с ним поболтать, – Шиповник смотрела куда угодно, только не на Криса, – он был милый и симпатичный, он мне понравился! Ты сам так же попался, – зашипела она на Эрлкенига, когда он сжал пальцы на ее плече, – вот и мне стало интересно, что в нем особенного!   
– Нет в нем ничего особенного, – мрачно ответил Зак.  
– Эй, чувак, я ведь и обидеться могу, – с помощью Вайноны Крис наконец встал на ноги и потер лоб рукой. Вопреки своим словам, он не собирался обижаться на Зака. Но Шиповник, которая назвала его милым и симпатичным… Джени. Нужно привыкнуть к ее имени.   
– Между прочим, когда кто-то пытался его убить, я защищала! – с жаром произнесла та и обернулась к Вайноне за поддержкой. – Без меня он был бы уже давно мертв!  
Крис хотел задрать рукав и ткнуть ей в лицо руны, но потом посмотрел на Зака – тот на провокацию не поддался, продолжая размышлять о чем-то.   
– И чем защищала, интересно? Цветами и бабочками? – а вот Зои подобное спокойствие было неведомо. – Между прочим, это не работа! Ни для кого из нас! Никогда не было!   
– А вот теперь мы действительно опаздываем, – в наступившей тишине сказала Вайнона.   
Джени снова дернулась, пытаясь вырваться.  
– Предупреждаю, если не отпустишь меня, случится что-то плохое!  
– Вроде войны, – пробормотал Зак.  
– Кажется, я опять ничего не понимаю, – Крис опять потер ладонью лицо. – Я не слишком хорошо запомнил то, что увидел во всех этих… вероятностях… Там было что-то лишнее… Точнее, кто-то лишний…  
Он замолчал, и Зои первая потеряла терпение:  
– И? Не хочешь сказать еще что-нибудь, хотя бы пару звуков издать, чтобы мы знали, кого искать?  
– Не знаю… боюсь, я мало чего запомнил, – он развел руками и виновато покосился на Эрлкенига.   
Тот будто именно этого и ожидал.  
– У меня есть идея.   
– Почему-то кажется, что мне она точно не понравится…  
– Он будет приманкой, а мы все ждем в засаде? – подскочила возбужденная Зои. К ужасу Криса, Зак кивнул.   
– Именно так.


	11. Chapter 11

**Восхождение**

– Не боишься? – спросила Джени, когда они остановились перед вдохом. Двери были высотой в три человеческих роста, сделанные из такого же черного льда, как и все остальное вокруг. Но тут, по крайней мере, хотя бы были факелы.  
– Меня от ужаса трясет, – признался Крис. То, что у него руки вспотели, она и так знала.   
Летняя Леди слабо улыбнулась.  
– Ты сам это предложил.  
– Знаю, – кивнул он. – Поэтому давай поскорее войдем туда и всех очаруем.  
– Хм. Не получится – они там дофига сильные…  
– Не в том смысле, – быстро сказал Крис и послал Джени извиняющуюся улыбку. – Просто давай, я не знаю, начнем осторожно?  
Она кивнула:  
– Я так и собиралась. Сама осторожность.  
С этими словами Шиповник подняла руку и толкнула двери. Коридор залил солнечный свет – настоящий, такой яркий, как бывает в полдень самого жаркого летнего дня.   
Рука об руку они шагнули вперед и оказались в беседке на берегу озера. На этот раз под ее сводами оказалось не протолкнуться – сотня, а может и больше фэйри собрались на представление нового эмиссара. Нет, на коронацию принцессы.   
Если присутствие Теневого Совета ощущалось как гудение электричества в воздухе, эти были больше похожи на океан. Огромный и величественный, немного страшный, но – естественный. Это место принадлежало им так же, как когда-то Земля, они были рождены, чтобы править… а потом пришли люди и вытеснили их, изгнали и забыли.   
Осознавать это было очень странно.  
Крис почувствовал, как Джени сжала его пальцы.   
Мозг отмечал детали, пока они медленно продвигались вперед: зелень леса на дальнем берегу, кусты алых роз, обвившие беседку – он знал эти розы, он уже видел их однажды!.. В обрамлении гор лежало озеро, чистое, словно зеркало, в котором отражалось небо – голубое, без единого облака.   
Фэйри расступились, пропуская их, и Крис наконец увидел Титанию. Ее платье определилось с цветом и формой – оно попросту оказалось усеяно живыми цветами, лепестки которых трепетали от порывов легкого ветерка. Волосы у Титании были яростно рыжими: завившиеся в локоны, они спускались на плечи, покрытые веснушками.  
Она склонила голову, глядя на них, и негромко спросила:  
– Дитя, что заставило тебя так задержаться?  
Земля ушла у Криса из-под ног. Голубые глаза смотрели прямо на него, она обращалась только к нему, ее голос был везде…  
Неужели они все ошиблись, с восторгом и ужасом подумал он. Все было напрасно, и они с самого начала пошли неверным путем, и он задумывался об этом, но не верил, так и не поверил до конца…  
И не он один.  
Фэйри зашумели, перешептываясь друг с другом. Крис на мгновение опустил взгляд, испытывая острое желание одернуть свитер – ранее совместными усилиями они привели в порядок его одежду, насколько это было возможно, но посреди толпы расфуфыренных бессмертных существ он чувствовал себя Золушкой в лохмотьях, заглянувшей на бал после полуночи. Ничего веселого. Ничего приятного. Ничего синего под цвет глаз… И Титания все еще продолжала сверлить его взглядом.  
– Подойди, – приказала она.  
Джени едва заметно вздрогнула и потянула его вперед, ближе к Летней Королеве. Когда они оказались совсем рядом, Крис увидел Вайнону – она стояла слева, и, казалось, игнорировала всеобщее волнение, а особенно парочку рядом с ней, которые спорили о чем-то.   
Шиповник остановилась и медленно разжала пальцы, отпуская руку Криса.   
– Я вижу, ты привела с собой смертного, – сказала Титания.   
– Должен же быть рядом хоть кто-то знакомый, – вызова в ее словах было много, но голос дрожал.   
Титания хмыкнула и посмотрела в сторону – Крис проследил за ее взглядом и увидел Ноа – не заметить его торчащие во все стороны дреды было невозможно. Рядом стояла Адаир, покрытая золотой сеткой с головы до ног, будто причудливой татуировкой. Эвана и Таиссы не было видно, но Крис был уверен, что они тоже находились где-то поблизости.   
Все вокруг постепенно притихли, и только парочка в красном продолжала шипеть друг на друга, пока мужчина не покачал головой и не отступил назад, в толпу.  
– Вполне разумно для ребенка ее возраста, – негромко произнесла Вайнона.   
– Меня не интересует твое мнение, – отрезала Титания. – Это смертный, который бегает с Дикой охотой, – сказала она, разглядывая Криса.   
– Точно, – он совершенно смешался под ее взглядом, мысли путались. – Я просто пришел, потому… потому что…  
– Я его пригласила, – быстро сказала Шиповник. – Потому что он мой друг. Не в плане – друг, ты не подумай! Хотя какое-то время мне хотелось его завалить… в смысле – заняться с ним сексом! Но тогда бы, наверное, пришлось бы признать, что он мой бойфренд…  
– Нет, – по лицу Титании скользнула улыбка. – Не сейчас.   
Крис не понял, к чему конкретно это относилось, но почувствовал, будто гора с плеч свалилась. Королева точно забыла о его существовании – он снова мог дышать и шевелиться, и не думать о том, что...  
Фэйри в пурпурном платье шагнула вперед и протянула руку, указывая на Криса:  
– Смертный на коронации?! И вы все потерпите это?!  
Ее лицо казалось смутно знакомым. Крис не мог вспомнить, где встречал ее, но острые зубы притягивали взгляд – интересно, как она умудрялась говорить, не царапая себе язык?  
Шиповник беспомощно обернулась назад.  
– Мы просто позволим ему стоять здесь, рядом с нами, пока совершается древний ритуал?! – продолжала та, повышая голос с каждым словом. – Будем вести себя, точно трусливые животные?!   
Это явно предназначалось ее кавалеру, который сбежал, не дождавшись окончания первого акта. И это означало, что…  
Крис не успел додумать до конца. В руке у фэйри оказался нож, длинный и прозрачный, на вид будто сделанный из стекла.  
– Ни у кого из вас не хватит храбрости довести все до конца! – завизжала она и бросилась вперед, на Криса.   
В следующий момент произошло сразу несколько вещей. Тень метнулась за спину фэйри, перехватывая ее руку, не давая ударить. Кинжал выскользнул из пальцев, упал на мраморные плиты и разбился. Осколки брызнули во все стороны, Крис зажмурился и почувствовал, как что-то холодное чиркнуло по щеке. Совсем не больно, почти незаметно.  
Толпа взорвалась шумом вокруг него, все заговорили одновременно, перебивая друг друга. Крис осторожно открыл глаза, выпрямился и обнаружил, что Зои сидит верхом на несостоявшейся убийце, прижимая ту к полу.   
– Вовремя я, правда? – ухмыльнулась она, поймав его взгляд.  
– Еще как… – выдохнул он.  
И снова все разговоры стихли, а все головы обратились к новому действующему лицу.   
Эрлкениг пробрался сквозь толпу у возвышения, на котором стояла Титания, и склонил голову в рогатом шлеме.  
– Королева.  
– Охотник. Надеюсь, ты объяснишь, что только что произошло?  
Зак обернулся и глянул на Зои, будто только что ее увидел. Она весело помахала ему одной рукой – в другой был зажат хлыст, обвитый вокруг шеи фэйри.   
– Предательство, – сказал Эрлкениг.   
Титания молча приподняла брови.  
– Она пыталась заколоть меня гребаной сосулькой, вы разве не видели?! – Крис провел рукой по шее и увидел капельки воды на пальцах. – Она ненормальная! Совершенно чокнутая!   
Зак молчал, но его глаза были красноречивее слов. «Молодец, что выжил, а теперь замолчи и дай взрослым фэйри разобраться», что-то вроде этого он изо всех сил пытался передать в пространство между ними, так что Крис предпочел заткнуться и отступить.  
– Последние месяцы Сафир пыталась всеми способами нарушить перемирие. По ее вине погибло несколько смертных, Древние едва не вступили в открытый конфликт, а равновесие едва держится.   
Сафир, точно, Крис уже слышал это имя прежде. Но он совершенно точно не знал об остальном – компания на Теневом Совете спорила, но не пыталась вцепиться друг другу в глотки, а что касается смертных, он видел только одного мертвого парня за прошедшие месяцы…  
– Это правда? – Титания повернулась к Сафир.   
Та с вызовом вскинула голову, но не произнесла ни слова. Летняя королева кивнула:  
– В любом случае, скоро я все узнаю.  
– Спящий Рыцарь был с ней заодно, – сдал Эрлкениг ее вовремя сбежавшего спутника. – Он привел демонов на берег – Селия его разглядела.   
– Кровь не была пролита, – посла паузы сказала Титания, будто сверяясь с каким-то своим невидимым и неслышимым источником.  
– Нет, – согласился Зак и обласкал быстрым взглядом Зои. – Ни единой капли.  
– Надо будет найти рыцаря.  
Это был приказ, понял Крис после того, как несколько фэйри отделились от общей группы. Двое из них подошли к Зои и подняли Сафир с пола, очень аккуратно и крепко удерживая ту за руки.   
– Это все, что ты хотел сказать? – Титания снова посмотрела на хозяина Дикой охоты. Для этого пришлось задрать голову, но несмотря на это ей все же как-то удавалось смотреть сверху вниз. Наверное, какой-то тщательно отработанный веками трюк – и Мэб им тоже владела в совершенстве…  
Криса пробрала дрожь. Зои смотала кнут и подошла к Заку, стала плечом к плечу, но смотреть в лицо королеве не осмелилась. На ее одежде и коже по-прежнему были видны черные пятна от крови демонов, и фэйри, стоявшие поблизости, с опаской отстранялись, чтобы не запачкаться. Наверное, такая кровь не считалась.  
– Есть еще один момент, – Эрлкениг повертел головой, точно отыскивая кого-то в толпе. – Парнишка-лацерта в клубе. Я обещал, что найду убийцу до Равноденствия, – он махнул рукой на Сафир, которая с ненавистью смотрела на него, – она перед вами.   
Лучше бы не иметь эту острозубую своим врагом, подумал Крис, а Зак во всеуслышание обвинил ее в целой куче преступлений... Но потом он увидел Таиссу и Эвана – лица у них обоих были бледные, перекошенные от ярости. Сквозь толпу к ним пробирались Ноа с Адаир, и тогда Крис решил, что это Сафир нужно теперь бояться разозленных фэйри.  
– Она хотела нас поссорить, – Шиповник первый раз открыла рот после неудавшегося нападения. – Заставить сражаться друг с другом и пролить кровь.   
– А может, это был удар вслепую, – в лице Титании ничего не изменилось, но какие-то новые нотки, появившиеся в голосе, позволяли предположить, что совсем скоро она выяснит правду. И процесс этот будет сопровождаться большим количеством пыток и криков. – Может быть, это только начало, и проще будет завершить все здесь и сейчас.  
– Я не знаю, – Джени растерянно взглянула на королеву. – Я…  
– Ты мое дитя. Теперь тебе решать.  
– Что именно? – испуганно спросила Шиповник.   
Крис покосился на Эрлкенига и заметил, что тот задвинул Зои за спину и весь подобрался.   
– Ты можешь наказать предателя, – Титания махнула рукой на Сафир. – Если хочешь.   
– Но я думала, что не должна пролить кровь… – пробормотала Джени.  
– О, – Титания на мгновение задумалась – или изобразила задумчивость, чтобы резко повернуться к Крису и громко объявить, – знаешь, боюсь, с этим у нас уже возникла проблема.  
Он хотел спросить, о чем она говорит, но язык не повиновался. Осколок ножа летел прямо в лицо, но вроде бы не зацепил…  
Все вокруг них замерли, шепотки стихли. В беседке царила абсолютная тишина, и в этой тишине Шиповник на цыпочках подошла к Крису, обняла его рукой за шею, заставляя наклониться, и поцеловала в щеку.   
Когда она отстранилась, губы ее были в крови. Он поднял руку к лицу, но царапина затянулась, как будто ее и не было.  
– Позволь мне задать вопрос, который тут нас всех интересует, – Эрлкениг первым нарушил молчание, – перемирие продлится?  
– Дитя?.. – обратилась Титания к Летней Леди.   
– Войны не будет, – сказала Шиповник и зашагала вперед.   
Королева кивнула, в глазах ее промелькнуло удовлетворение и – гордость?  
– Теперь мы можем начать коронацию.  
Фэйри зашевелились: охранники исчезли вместе с Сафир, осколки ледяного кинжала убрали, и через несколько секунд все приготовились наблюдать церемонию, как будто ничего не произошло.  
– Крис, – тихо позвал кто-то позади, и он повернулся, недовольный тем, что его отвлекают. Шиповник опустилась на колени, ее фиолетовое платье полыхало на белом мраморе.   
– Крис, мы уходим, – сказал Зак.  
– Ага, ладно… – он привстал на носки, пытаясь разглядеть над головами фэйри, что происходит впереди.  
– Мы все уходим.   
– Да-да, еще немножко… нельзя? – жалобно спросил Крис, поворачиваясь к Заку и Зои. – Что, опять какие-то сакральные обряды, на которые невозможно посмотреть простым смертным без ущерба для собственного зрения, слуха и рассудка?   
– Возможно, – лица Эрлкенига было не разглядеть под шлемом, но в голосе его слышалась ухмылка. – Понятия не имею.   
– Я так и знал! Тебя просто никогда не приглашали, вот ты и не видел, а я хочу остаться и посмотреть! Пожалуйста! Что вам стоит?..  
Зои схватила его за шиворот и бесцеремонно потащила прочь, расталкивая нарядных гостей.  
Крис обернулся через плечо, но не увидел ни Шиповник, ни ее королевы – толпа заслонили обеих.  
– Прости, – сказала Зои без тени раскаянья, когда они остановились на свободном пятачке. – Мне стало скучно, а мероприятие явно затянется надолго.   
– Не возражаю, – согласился Эрлкениг.  
– А, так ты перед ним извиняешься… – обиженно протянул Крис. Внезапно он почувствовал, насколько устал. Вся эта беготня, оказывается, ужасно изматывала, он уже и забыл!   
– Понимаю, кто-то хочет остаться и проверить, спадет ли с нее в конце концов это чертово платье! – фыркнула Зои. – Но увы!  
– Не хочу я ничего. Домой хочу, – признался Крис, закрывая глаза. – И чтобы никаких фэйри, никаких королев, никакой войны!  
– Тебе повезло, – сказал Зак. – Сейчас все это можно устроить.  
И устроил.


	12. Chapter 12

**Пикник ******

****

Карл сам был виноват: проговорился позавчера, что они с Элис собираются в Летенские сады. Крис подумал-подумал и решил присоединиться – заняться все равно было нечем, погода стояла необычайно теплая для конца апреля, а значит, ничего не мешало поваляться на травке.  
Вот Бена совсем никто не ждал. Карл только закончил возмущаться по поводу людей, которые сначала пропадают куда-то, тем самым доводя своих бывших друзей – уже бывших, ты слышал? – до сердечного приступа, а потом возвращаются так же неожиданно, все из себя загадочные, и таскаются хвостом повсюду за этими же самыми бывшими друзьями, не давая им проходу.  
Элис фыркнула и сказала, чтобы они перестали ругаться – бутербродов, чипсов и яблок хватит на всех, она заранее знала, что к ним с Карлом еще кто-нибудь присоединится, и упаковала еды побольше. Не успела она раздать эти самые чипсы-яблоки, как на поляне объявился Бенедикт. А также складное кресло Бенедикта, плед Бенедикта и толстая книга из коллекции Бенедикта, в которой Крис с некоторым смущением узнал фолиант, похищенный из библиотеки.  
– Слушай, а я все думал, куда она делась! – с деланным изумлением воскликнул он. – Помню, что кажется отдал ее Карлу, а потом – ничего!  
– Так и было, – Бен с комфортом расположился в кресле, хмуро глянул на небо, уже начинавшее темнеть, и раскрыл книгу. – Он примчался ко мне, когда понял, что ты исчез всерьез и надолго.  
– Я беспокоился, – пробурчал тот, – кто-то же должен беспокоиться об этом идиоте!  
– Зак тоже беспокоился и поэтому пришел на Бенедиктскую в тот же день, что и ты, – Элис достала из корзины стаканы и с некоторым недоумением уставилась на них. – Понятия не имею, зачем их взяла…  
Бен тяжело вздохнул и признался:  
– Бутылка вина. В рюкзаке. И дайте ему подышать, ради всего сущего!  
На этот раз они выполнили все его указания, разлили вино по стаканам и выпили – за прекрасный вечер. За то, что весна все-таки наступила как ей полагается и когда ей полагается. Крис подозревал, что чересчур теплые деньки в конце апреля были делом рук одной знакомой фэйри, но холодные ночи с лихвой компенсировали все это солнце и дневную жару.  
С равновесием не поспоришь.  
– Мне жаль, что вы все беспокоились из-за меня, – сказал Крис.  
– Жаль ему?.. Да кто беспокоился, я? Мне лично наплевать! – возмутился Карл. – Я и глазом не моргнул, когда ты исчез прямо посреди Карлова моста!  
– Он места себе не находил весь вечер, заставил меня спросить у бабули, но увы – она не знала, где ты, и тогда мы уже по-настоящему забеспокоились, – призналась Элис.  
– Предательница! – зашипел тот.  
– Я уже сто раз повторил, что случилось! – Крис смотрел вниз, на город. Кое-где красные крыши вспыхивали в лучах заходящего солнца, Тынский костел вонзил острые пики башен в небо. – Я не мог вернуться, даже если бы и захотел! И я не знал, что прошло столько времени! Когда Шиповник сказала, что прошло три недели, я чуть с ума не сошел!  
– Твоя воображаемая подружка…  
– Ничего она не воображаемая! Самая настоящая! – обиделся Крис. – Помнишь, ты и в Дикую охоту не сразу поверил!  
Карл открыл рот, чтобы начать спорить, но Элис его опередила:  
– И все-таки, почему Шиповник? Как тебе в голову пришло так обозвать принцессу?  
– Черт возьми, не знаю! И фактически мы не знаем, станет ли она королевой, так что лучше обращаться к ней Летняя Леди, хотя она не против Джени, как мне кажется, да и Шиповник…  
– Крис, пожалуйста, – утомленно попросил Бенедикт, который все это время пытался читать, игнорируя их болтовню, – скажи это еще раз и погромче – еще не все местные тролли услышали!  
– Здесь есть тролли? – Элис завертела головой по сторонам. – Правда, тролли? А где они прячутся днем? Я могу их увидеть?  
Бен снял очки и закрыл книгу.  
– Это метафора. Когда-то здесь действительно жили тролли, но я не в курсе, куда они подевались теперь. И нет, ты абсолютно точно не можешь увидеть тролля при солнечном свете, если он сам не решит тебе показаться.  
– И с чего это им делать? – пробормотал Карл. – Я не хочу видеть никаких троллей! Я – против!  
– А я бы посмотрела… – мечтательно произнесла Элис, продолжая украдкой исследовать ближайший куст.  
Крис завалился на покрывало и ткнул пальцем в небо:  
– Первая звезда!  
Некоторое время они все смотрели на крошечную точку. Даже Бен задрал голову, внимательно изучил небосклон, хмыкнул и сообщил:  
– Я вижу еще две.  
Крис больше никаких звезд не видел, но решил не спорить: сумерки надвигались быстро, еще несколько минут – и солнце зайдет. Они посидят еще немного и засобираются домой подобно многочисленным парочкам, оккупировавшим скамейки в Летенских садах. Если, разумеется, у Бена в рукаве не припасен какой-нибудь фокус, позволяющий продлить время. Смогли же фэйри как-то растянуть весеннее солнцестояние? Крис оказался перед дверью в трактир на Бенедиктской вечером того же дня равноденствия, немало этому удивившись – судя по ощущениям, прошло еще несколько недель!  
– Так вы правда решили, что я умер?  
– О господи, опять за старое! – Карл закатил глаза. – Сколько раз тебе повторять?!  
– Он не волновался, никто не волновался, Бенедикт тоже не волновался, – Элис стрельнула взглядом в сторону трактирщика, и тот выпрямился в своем кресле.  
– Эрлкениг ворвался в мое заведение, напугал клиентов и угрожал моей жизни, здоровью и благосостоянию, – чопорно изрек тот.  
Крис расхохотался, катаясь по одеялу и дрыгая ногами.  
– Чего ты ржешь? – сердито одернул его Карл, но все было бесполезно.  
– Не то, чтобы он действительно мог нанести какой-либо ущерб, но все равно неприятно, – добавил Бен, что вызвало очередной взрыв хохота. Крис просто не мог ничего с собой поделать.  
– Ты забыл еще про кровь демонов, которой он и Зои были покрыты с ног до головы, – напомнила Элис. – И кинжалы, которыми они размахивали у тебя перед глазами и тыкали в лицо.  
– И про то, как все накинулись на тебя, как будто ты какой-то злодей и всегда желал окружающим только неприятностей, – прибавил Карл и душераздирающе вздохнул. Похоже, они уже выучили наизусть весь список претензий.  
– Не всегда желал, – Бенедикт пожал плечами, – иногда люди сами вляпываются.  
– Да, я знаю, что все сейчас смотрят на меня, но я же ни в чем не виноват! – Крис поболтал ногой в воздухе. – О, вот еще одна звезда, увидел!  
– Это спутник, – сказала Элис после паузы.  
Где-то вдалеке залаяли собаки.  
– Я понял, почитать сегодня не получится, – мрачно произнес Бен.  
– Генеалогию изучаешь? – сощурился Карл.  
– Освежаю в памяти специфику некоторых разновидностей демонов, – сухо ответил тот. – В последнее время приходится постоянно сталкиваться со сверхъестественным, не хочу, чтобы что-то или кто-то застал меня врасплох.  
– Опять он на меня смотрит, – пожаловался Крис, – а я по-прежнему ни в чем не виноват!  
– Мы уже поняли, ты никогда ни в чем не виноват, – Элис похлопала его по коленке, – давай, продолжай утешать себя!  
– Я не утешаю! Ничего подобного! Просто думаю, что некоторые могли бы быть и повежливее, – он покосился на Карла. – Да, вы все волновались и искали меня, но я в это время не просто гулял где-то! Там были королевы и монстры, и еще целая куча всего!  
– И воображаемая подружка.  
Крис только вздохнул. Говорить с ними бесполезно!  
Он не стал рассказывать, что Мэб и Титания по сути были одним существом – каким-то чудом воспоминания о превращении сохранились у него в голове. А вот картины того, что могло бы случиться, повернись все иначе, становились все более расплывчатыми с каждым днем, распадались на детали, теряли четкость.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, он не услышал шагов позади, не заметил, как Элис подняла голову навстречу двум фигурам, проявившимся из темноты.  
– Это приватная вечеринка или мы можем присоединиться?  
– Зак! – Крис вскочил на ноги и бросился к Эрлкенигу, едва не повис у того на шее, но все же притормозил в последний момент. – Где ты был целый месяц? Вы оба исчезли и даже не попрощались! – попенял он Зои, но она только ухмыльнулась в ответ.  
– Ой, привет! Конечно, можете! – Элис приветствовала их широкой улыбкой и начала сортировать остатки еды в корзине. – У нас еще кое-что осталось, если вы вдруг хотите есть!.. А если не хотите, я пойму… хорошо, что вы пришли! И вообще хорошо, что все закончилось нормально! Все же нормально?..  
– Солнце село – и тролли вышли на прогулку, – заметил Карл.  
Бен молча спрятал очки и книгу.  
– Нормально, – Зак скользнул взглядом по Элис и плавно опустился на траву. – Это слово идеально описывает ситуацию.  
– Мы пытались найти Спящего Рыцаря все это время, – объяснила Зои, усаживаясь с ним рядом, – обшарили каждый замок на континенте, но он как будто сквозь землю провалился!  
– А что Титания? Она расправилась с этой Сафир? Кстати, я так и не понял, почему она за мной охотилась! Она из Зимних или Летних? А Грэйс и ее собака? Вы убили всех демонов? А Джени? Что-нибудь слышно о Джени?.. Яблоко? – он пошарил рядом с собой и протянул Заку фрукт.  
– Много вопросов, – ответил тот, но яблоко взял. Правда, тут же отдал его Зои, которая вытащила один из своих кинжалов и начала снимать кожуру тонкой лентой.  
– Сам знаю, – со вздохом произнес Крис, – но вы во всем виноваты! Пропали, ничего не объяснив, а мне теперь что делать?  
– Он нам все рассказал, – сообщил Карл, – так что мы в курсе! Какая собака?..  
– В общих чертах, – быстро добавил Крис и глянул на Зака, надеясь, что тот поймет – самый главный секрет принадлежал не ему, и рассказывать об этом он не собирался – по крайней мере, в ближайшее время. – Так что с собакой?  
– Собака выжила. И Грэйс тоже. Демоны тоже выжили – но далеко не все.  
– Так почему ты даже не попрощался? – неожиданно спросил Бен, и все обернулись к нему.  
– Дикая охота вообще знает, как говорить «до свиданья»? – пробормотала Элис.  
Карл положил руку ей на плечо, пытаясь привлечь внимание:  
– Подожди-ка, а когда ты…  
– Неважно, – мотнула головой та. – Так что там с прощаниями?  
Зак посмотрел, как Зои нарезает яблоко дольками, а потом опять повернулся к Крису.  
– Они думали, что ты – эмиссар Лета. Не удивляйся, я сам какое-то время так думал.  
– Я ему предлагала что-нибудь тебе сломать и подождать, не примчится ли кавалерия на защиту, – заявила Зои и протянула Крису ломтик яблока.  
– О… так мне повезло? – Крис осторожно откусил и глянул на Зака. – Спасибо?  
– Не за что, – отозвался тот. – Сафир решила, что Титания попросила меня приглядывать за тобой, и поэтому нас часто видели вместе. Она посылала наемников, чтобы убить тебя и поссорить Летний и Зимний двор до официального объявления войны. На коронации она совершенно обезумела, когда вы объявились вместе с Джени – это было рискованно, но мы успели вовремя…  
– Эта чокнутая думала, что он рыцарь, – вмешался Карл, – война бы все равно началась, какая разница?  
– Рыцарь – это преимущество, – обронил Бен, и когда все посмотрели на него, демонстративно пожал плечами. – А что? Смертным всегда приятней думать о себе, как о чем-то значительном!  
– И его поэтому хотели убить…  
– Точно поэтому, а не потому, что я – батарейка, из которой Дикая охота черпает свои силы? – спросил Крис.  
Зак выразительно молчал.  
– Конечно, я всегда предполагал, что это все моя харизма и привлекательность… Нет, давай лучше не сейчас, ты прав. Их было много?.. Этих наемников?..  
Крис и сам знал ответ на этот вопрос. Руны на правой руке вот уже больше месяца молчали, так что он почти и забыл про них. Кожаный браслет он тоже продолжал носить – сначала надеялся, что так Дикая охота сможет отыскать его, если хозяин вдруг пожелает, а потом просто привык.  
– Достаточно, – ответил Эрлкениг.  
– Из-за тебя его жизнь подвергалась опасности, – подытожил Бен, почти с гордостью. – Карл, обрати внимание, пожалуйста – это был он, не я! И он сбежал, поджав хвост, как только понял, что сам во всем виноват!  
– Большая разница – ты, он…  
– Еще Шиповник помогала, – ввернула Зои.  
Крис на мгновение закрыл глаза, пытаясь принять этот факт, и вспомнил – она же говорила! В том доме, в Сентендре – она дала обещание и сдержала его!  
– Мне нравится, как ты ее обозвал, – продолжала всадница, – отличная кличка!  
– А по-моему, грубо, – сказала Элис. – На ее месте я бы обиделась!  
– Он мог назвать ее Чертополохом!  
– Хм, тут ты права…  
Крис закатил глаза и воскликнул, перебивая их обеих:  
– Я не знал! Если бы она представилась с самого начала, я бы не стал давать ей никаких кличек! Прозвищ!  
– И ты бы не стал обращаться с ней, как с человеком, – сказал Зак. – Еще яблока?  
– Она никогда и не притворялась человеком! Все эти рыбки в фонтане и веточки омелы!..  
Бен внезапно издал громкий и горестный стон, все обернулись к нему.  
– Что такое?  
– Ничего. Летняя Леди задолжала мне две тысячи крон за починку двери в туалет, вот что.  
Крис фыркнул, потом вспомнил, для чего понадобилась омела, и расхохотался в голос.  
– По-моему, он что-то знает, – сказал Карл.  
– Определенно знает, – согласилась Зои. – Разожжем костер и будем поджаривать смертному пятки, пока не сознается?  
– Есть другие методы, – обронил Зак.  
Элис внезапно заинтересовалась пустыми стаканами, разбросанными по покрывалу, и не успокоилась, пока не собрала весь мусор в отдельный пакет.  
– В этой ситуации меня радует, – сказал Крис после того, как перестал истерически всхлипывать и вытирать слезы, выступившие на глазах, – что я все еще смертный. Вы знаете, мне ведь привиделось кое-что… много всего привиделось на самом деле. В одной вселенной ты все-таки сделал меня своей гончей.  
– Что?! – Карл с ужасом уставился на него. – Ты не шутишь? Он – правда?!  
Зак повернулся к Крису и не без любопытства ждал ответа.  
– Гончая или нет, я не знаю. В тот момент меня больше интересовали другие вещи – ерунда вроде кровоизлияния в мозг, понимаете?! Но все было как по-настоящему, – Крис пожал плечами, – совершенно точно. В той реальности зимние победили. Я запомнил.  
– Но все это только вероятности, – спокойно сказал Зак. – Можешь привыкать к мысли, что если тебя убьют – то раз и навсегда.  
– Мой король пальцем не пошевелит, – кивнула Зои, – и не надейся.  
– Вот досада! – с облегчением выдохнул Крис. – Ненавижу фэйри!  
– Скажи это своей подружке, – посоветовал Бен, который все еще оплакивал потерю денег.  
– Воображаемой подружке, – одновременно произнесли Карл с Элис и засмеялись, заваливаясь друг на друга и толкаясь локтями.  
– Сафир теперь сидит в темнице у Титании, – Зои прикончила яблоко и торжественно ссыпала в подставленную ладонь Элис семечки и хвостик. – И будет сидеть до скончания времен. Я думаю, что и Мэб не обрадуется, когда узнает, что ее фрейлина собиралась начать войну.  
– До скончания времен – довольно относительный срок, – хмыкнул Бен.  
Они с Заком обменялись понимающими взглядами, но Крис потерял нить разговора, как только опять вспомнил о Шиповник.  
– Как думаешь, она еще появится? – спросил он Зака. – В смысле, я ее еще когда-нибудь увижу? Понимаешь, в моих видениях кое-что было, но я уже не знаю, чему верить…  
– А во что ты хочешь верить? – спросил Зак.  
Крис задумался.  
– Ну… наверное, мне бы хотелось ее снова увидеть!  
– Тогда не исключено, что рано или поздно вы встретитесь. У Джени сейчас много дел, сам понимаешь.  
– Угу, – кивнул он.  
– А что там со Спящим Рыцарем? – вспомнила Элис. – Крису стоит его бояться?  
– Не думаю. Еще вопросы?  
Крис хотел спросить еще о многих вещах, тысячу раз репетировал разговор, валяясь без сна в кровати, но сейчас все стало казаться незначительным и глупым, и совершенно бесполезным.  
– Отлично, – сказал Зак. – Если никто не возражает, тогда спрошу я. Почему минувшей ночью я видел картины со своим изображением, выставленные на Карловом мосту?  
Зои взвизгнула:  
– Правда? Почему ты мне не сказал! Что там было нарисовано? А я там есть?  
Зак кивнул, и она взвизгнула еще раз. Карл в это время как раз изо всех сил пытался провалиться под землю.  
– Что мы делали? А что на мне было надето?  
– Боюсь, что ничего, – пробормотал Бен. – А уж о том, что вы делали на этих картинах…  
– Ты их тоже видел! – воскликнула Зои и повернулась к нему, все еще не чуя подвоха. Правда, через пару секунд и до нее дошло.  
– Так, – Карл взвился на ноги и подхватил Элис, – похоже, нам пора. Уже поздно, темно и потом, тролли! Мы в Летенских садах, а тут после заката очень опасно!  
– Кажется, мы уходим. Крис, как ты собираешься…  
– Ох, да, точно, – он тоже встал, встряхнул покрывало и вручил его Элис. – Спасибо за еду! Все было очень вкусно!  
– И хоть бы слово кто-нибудь сказал о вине… – Бен тоже начал собираться.  
– Вино было прекрасно, – Карл сообразил, что сердить всех окружающих бессмертных существ в один вечер не стоит, и решил подмазаться хотя бы к одному. – Ты как, пешком сюда пришел?..  
– Вот еще. Тебя не затруднит понести мое кресло? И плед, пожалуйста.  
– Карл, корзина, – напомнила Элис. – Крис, ты идешь или как?..  
– Я вас догоню! Может быть, догоню, но лучше не ждите… в общем, или как!  
Он фыркнул, глядя как навьюченный вещами Карл несется впереди, пытаясь как можно дальше убраться от Эрлкенига.  
– Картины! – бушевала Зои. – Со мной! С раздетой мной! Я не давала разрешения, он хотя бы раз спрашивал?..  
Зак подошел к краю и посмотрел на город. Крис тоже последовал за ним. Огни внизу и огни вверху – за то время, пока они не смотрели, небо окончательно потемнело и появились звезды. Невероятно много звезд, и все они отражались во Влтаве, огни небесные и человеческие.  
– Ты хотел уйти, – тихо упрекнул Крис.  
– Думал об этом, – согласился Зак. – Они правы, твои друзья. Ты и сам прекрасно встреваешь в неприятности, что доказывает история вашего с Бенедиктом знакомства. Но со мной неприятности найдут тебя скорее и будут, так сказать, гораздо масштабнее и эффективнее пытаться стереть тебя с лица земли. И это уже не упоминая о моем искушении забрать тебя в стаю… Ладно, я признаю, об этом я тоже думал, – добавил он и пожал плечами, – и понял, что мне хватает развлечений и так.  
– Ты обо мне говоришь? – мурлыкнула Зои, опустила подбородок ему на плечо и прижалась, обвивая руками. – Я еще то развлечение! Мы посмотрим на картины?..  
– Как-нибудь обязательно. Я еще не закончил с этим художником!  
– Бесполезно, – фыркнул Крис, – он все равно будет рисовать.  
– Вот именно... И тебя тоже касается. Я вспомнил, что один раз уже пытался стереть тебе память и позволить жить как прежде. Дал самому выбирать, и что получилось в итоге?..  
– Не-а, – Крис засунул руки в карманы и перекатился с носка на пятку, – ничего не получилось! И не получится! Ты должен был уже понять!  
– В том-то и дело, – вздохнул Зак и огляделся по сторонам. – Летенские сады, здесь ты призвал Дикую охоту в первый раз. Такое хорошее место было, чтобы попрощаться!  
– Не надо, я тебя уже просила, – Зои протянула руку и подтащила Криса поближе. – Оставим смертного, он смешной!  
– Ну, спасибо! Заступилась, так заступилась!..  
Некоторое время они стояли в тишине.  
Где-то неподалеку Крис слышал остальную стаю – топот копыт, бряцанье упряжи, тяжелое дыхание собак. Скоро взойдет луна, и они помчатся куда-нибудь, отыскивать очередную заблудшую душу, убивать, спасать, веселиться.  
– Ты торопишься? – неожиданно спросил Зак.  
Крис замотал головой.  
– Нет! Ты видел Карла – он сейчас будет ныть и жаловаться, а еще, я думаю, у Бена наверняка есть зачарованный портал с собой, вряд ли он притащился пешком, и я никогда не слышал, чтобы он заказывал такси, так что… это та самая флейта! – воскликнул он, когда Зак достал из кармана панфлейту с шестью трубками.  
– Точно, – Зак опять сел на траву и Зои улеглась к нему на колени. – Не знал, что с ней делать, а потом однажды… Послушай, это даже забавно.  
Он поднес ее к губам и заиграл. И играл долго, а Крис смотрел на звезды сверху и огни внизу и слушал, и ничего не было прекрасней этого момента.  
А потом Эрлкениг прервался на мгновение и сказал:  
– Детишки устраивают вечеринку по случаю Белтейна и продления перемирия. Кристофер, что ты делаешь завтра ночью?..

****

****Конец.** **


End file.
